I Bet
by Roxy-Love145
Summary: You can't have a mature relationhsip with an immature mindset. Not just romantic relationships, but friendships too. We trust the ones we love as easily as we forgive them. Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna learn this as they go through their senior year of hishschool. This is a story of love, hurt, trust and betrayal. **Mature Content (Lemon)
1. The Bet

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with another story and I hope you like it. For those of you who follow my other story about Fairy Tail, don't worry I have not abandoned it. I'm just experiencing some writers block. I hope you enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!

 **Lucy POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a student here at Fairy Tail High. My best friends are Levy and Juvia. We've all been friends since sophomore year, when I moved to Magnolia. The three of us have always been known as the school "weirdoes" or "nerds". I think it's because I'm at the top of our class and all I ever do is study, Levy is a book worm, and Juvia is... Different. Regardless of the reason, I don't mind. I happen to like my small circle of friends. I wouldn't change if I could.

 **Normal POV**

Suddenly Lucy found herself flat on her face with her books all over the floor. She quickly scrambled to pick them up.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here" said Lisanna Strauss. She was one of the most popular girls in the school. Her and her group of friends: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandez, and Erza Scarlet were clearly at the top.

"You've got to be more careful there. Someone important could get hurt" Lisanna smirked evilly, knowing damn well she was the one that tripped her.

Erza rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and helped Lucy pick up her books. Lucy smiled in and quickly walked over to her own group of friends who were waiting for her across the hall.

Lisanna crossed her arms. "Whatcha do that for Erza?"

Erza adjusted the strap on her book bag. "Because that was unnecessary. She didn't do anything to you. You really need to stop being so mean. What if someone treated you that way?" Erza walked over to Jellal and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to go to class early today to finish a lab. See you all later."

Ezra's friends all said goodbye as she walked away.

"Why did you do that anyways?" Gray asked Lisanna.

Lisanna shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."

The others nodded understanding. "I've been really bored lately." Natsu yawned.

This gave Lisanna idea. "Well. Since everyone is so bored let's play a little game" she leaned against her locker.

Gajeel shrugged. "Sure. Why not. There's nothing better to do. What do you have in mind"

Natsu, Gray, and Jellal all nodded in agreement with their friend.

Lisanna smiled, pleased that they were going along with her idea. "Let's make a bet. Whoever nails one of those nerds first wins. I'll even let you choose which one you pursue." She said referring to Lucy and her friends.

"But wait a second." Said gray. "There's only 3 of them and 4 of us"

"Don't sweat it. I'm dating Erza remember? I can't truly participate, but I'll still bet."

Lisanna smiled "so it's official then. Who will you guys pick."

"I call Juvia!" Gray said immediately. He had heard a little while ago that she had a crush on him. This would be a piece of cake.

"I call Lucy!" Natsu declared. Natsu had a good feeling about Lucy. Plus she had a much better option compared to his other option Levy.

"Alright!" Lisanna clasped her hands together excitedly. "My money is on Natsu"

"My money is on Gray" said Jellal.

"What if you're both wrong and I win? Then what?"

Lisanna thought for a moment. "Here's an idea. Where winner of the bet gets 70 bucks. But 20 of that 70 goes to the person who bet on them. If the winner is someone no one bet on, the extra money goes into the pot for future games. Sound good?"

The guys all nodded agreeing to the terms of the bet.

 **Natsu POV**

I've got this in the bag. No girl can resist the charms of Natsu Dragneel. I have first period with Lucy. And I think I sit right behind her. I've got this.

I get to class and the sight I see doesn't surprise me there's Lucy, nose in her books studying. We must have a test today. Oh well. I take my seat right behind her. I loudly clear my throat trying to get her attention but she's unresponsive. I do it again and get no response. I decide to just tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and stares at me with confusion written all over her face.

"Hey. I'm Natsu" I said coolly.

"Hi." Was her simple response and she turned right back around and began to study again.

That threw me off a bit. Girls don't usually react that way to me. I tapped her shoulder again getting her attention a second time.

"You look nice today!" I smiled, lying. She had on a button up shirt with a large frumpy sweater on top of it paired with some old jeans and some docs. I'm pretty sure it's like 80 degrees today.

 **Lucy POV**

I rolled my eyes. Does he see what I have on? I purposely dress like this so guys like him will leave me alone. It's like 80 degrees outside! I only have on a sweater because it's the only thing that properly hides my boobs. That way, guys don't drool over me.

"Mhm. Thanks" I said nonchalantly and turned back to my book. We have a test today and I only have 2 minutes left to finish reviewing.

Natsu tapped me on the shoulder again. I turned around, very annoyed. Why won't he leave me alone?

"I'm having a party tonight at my place. Come." He said obviously trying to look sexy and dreamy. Don't get me wrong, he is. But I'm not falling for that one.

"No thanks." I said coolly. He looked at me shocked. Probably not used to girls turning him down.

I saw him quickly try to regain his composure. "Why not?"

I sigh. This conversation was really dragging on. "Parties aren't my thing."

Natsu laughs. I'm not sure why though. "Come on Luce."

... Who the hell is Luce. No one ever calls me that.

"You should come." He smiled brightly. "Bring all your friends too. It'll be fun! Everyone likes to have fun."

That's when it hit me. This conversation would never end until I agreed to go to his stupid party. I sighed deeply. "Fine. Whatever. Me and my friends will be there."

 **Natsu POV**

Yes! I'm so gonna win this thing. I may have given Gajeel and Gray the same opportunity as me by inviting her friends too but I'm not worried. They are nowhere near as smooth as I am.

I smiled at her "okay great! The party starts at 8. My address is 17-"

"Natsu" she cut me off. She had the straightest face and looked pretty irritated. "I know where you live. I've lived next door to you for 3 years now. I said I'll be there. So can you leave me alone. I have to study." With that she turned back to her desk and k didn't bother her again.

Since when did Lucy live next door? Have I really paid THAT little of attention to her that I didn't even notice she's been RIGHT THERE since sophomore year? Wow. Whatever. Now I have to actually throw a party. I should probably spread the word. I pull out my phone and send a mass text that said "party at my place tonight 8:00" and put my phone back in my pocket.

The teacher finally walked into class. She's like 5 minutes late. Class started 7 minutes ago.


	2. Party

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys like this story! I appreciate all the favorites and follows I've been receiving. I would realllly appreciate it if you guys also reviewed. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

 **Juvia POV**

When Lucy told Juvia we were going to a party I immediately said no. I only agreed because this is Juvia's chance to get her beloved Gray-sama to notice her. Juvia has liked Gray-sama since freshmen year. When Juvia arrived to Lucy's house, Lucy and Levy were already getting ready.

 **Lucy POV**

I paced back and forth in front of my closet. What the hell do you wear to a party?

"Lu, Juvia is here" said Levy walking back into my room.

"Hey Juvia. Do you have any idea what to wear to a party?" I said plopping down on my bed.

"Juvia has no idea." She said flatly.

Levy walked over to my large walk in closet. "Lucy you have tons of clothes in here. I'm sure we can find something"

I let out a deep sigh. "Do you know how long it's been since I've even tried to wear something moderately attractive?! I don't remember how to put anything together anymore."

When I moved to Magnolia sophomore year I completely changed my look. You could say I did a complete 180. At my old school I was one of the most popular girls... Believe it or not. But all that got me were a bunch of fake shallow friends who were really only my friend because I was pretty and rich, and a horny jackass of a boyfriend who only wanted me for my body. Plus he cheated on me when I wouldn't give it up to him.

I had very poor grades. Don't get me wrong, I've always been smart, it's just that at the time I was focused on the wrong things. I was afraid if anyone knew of my true genius, I'd be labeled as a nerd and would lose all my friends and my status. But trust me I could care less about that now.

I decided things would be different in Magnolia; and I couldn't be happier. My new look got me real friends like Juvia and Levy. I have straight A's and am class valedictorian with my 4.5 GPA. I'm still boyfriendless but I'd much rather be single than be with someone who only wants me for my looks.

Then it hit me. My maid Virgo used to put outfits together for my all the time when I didn't feel like it. I haven't asked her to do that for me in ages. I go over to the intercom and press the button that said Virgo. About 30 seconds later she was in my room.

"You rang princess?" She said politely.

"Hey Virgo. Would you mind going in my closet and putting some outfitted together for me and the girls?"

Virgo's face lit up immediately. I had forgotten how much she loved this. She had a true eye for fashion.

"Of course Princess!" With that Virgo ran straight into my closet and got to work.

"Okay. Now what?" Asked Levy.

I thought for a second then walked over to my intercom again. I pressed the button that read Cancer, my personal hairstylist who I have not used in a long time. Cancer appeared almost immediately.

"You call... Baby?" He said snipping his scissors.

I smile. I forgot how much I loved getting all dolled up. "My girls and I need to look good for a party. Think you can help?"

Cancer smirked "of course I can... Baby" with that cancer ushered the girls and I over to the large vanity that I have not used in a VERY long time.

 **Normal POV**

When Cancer and Virgo finished their jobs the girls looked completely different.

Lucy wore a pink fitted tube dress that showed off her curves and stopped at her mid calf with a pair of nude heels. Her hair went down to her mid back with big voluptuous curls. Levy had on a black Jersey dress with white lines and a white number 8 on it. She wore black heels and her hair was spiral curled to her shoulders. Juvia wore a pair of light blue high waisted pants and a blue and white floral crop top. Her hair was bone straight and went to her mid black. She also wore a pair of cute heels. They all wore light makeup that complimented their skin.

"wow... We look hot." Levy said while staring at her reflection in awe.

Lucy smiled while running her hands over her curves. It's been a long time since she's showed off her body. She had to give Virgo her props, she and her girls looked amazing.

 **Lucy POV**

"Alright guys" I turned to my friends with my hands on my hips. "Who's ready for ready for a party!"

They responded excitedly with cheers. It may not be MY first high school party, but it certainly was theirs.

We all headed next door to Natsu's house where the music was already jumping. As we walked through people kept looking at us strangely, like they've never seen us before. But ego could blame them?

Finally, we found Natsu an his group of friends lounging in the kitchen. When they saw us, everyone did a double take.

 **Lisanna POV**

Okay... Plot twist. Lucy is actually hot. I did not see this coming. How does a bet go too far before it even starts really? Now I have to keep an eye on her because she now looks like someone Natsu could actually be into. Ugh. I swear, a fun game can never just be fun.

Natsu stood and started introducing Lucy and her friends to everyone. And of course nobel Erza was extremely nice, polite, and welcoming. It's s good thing she doesn't know about the bet. She'd spoil all the fun.

It's been about an hour so far and all everyone's done is talk and get to know the loser gang. Honestly, I don't care how hot they look. A loser is a loser and some clothes and makeup doesn't change that. I have nothing to worry about. I bet the guys all agree with me.

 **Erza POV**

The more I get to know Lucy and her friends, the more I like them. They're all so down to earth and cool. Who would've known? I don't know why Natsu decided to invite them but I'm glad he did. This is the start to a beautiful friendship.

I've wanted more girl friends for a long time. Don't get me wrong, I love my best friend Lisanna. It's just that I have 1 female friend, my boyfriend Jellal, and then all my other friends are guys. I decided to make an executive decision and welcome the girls into our group.

"Hey guys, how about we all hang out more often? You know, like in school and outside of school?" I smile.

 **Lucy POV**

Erza was so nice, how could we possibly refuse her offer? The guys were surprisingly really nice too. Not to mention funny. The only person who hasn't said much was Lisanna. I decided to pay it no mind though. I do have a feeling she doesn't like me or any of my friends.

I smile at Erza. "Sure! That sounds great. You know, I live right next door to this place. So whenever you want to hang out just let me know."

Erza smiled and nodded. This got me really excited. I just made a new friend! Who knew such down to earth, funny people were hiding in the popular crowd? I guess you truly can't judge a book by its cover.

 **Natsu POV**

Lucy and her friends are oddly fitting right in. Who knew? Whatever though. I'm not sure if Erza is in on the bet but she just gave us all the perfect opportunity to woo these girls by inviting them into the group. Thank you Erza.

"Hey Luce, do you want to dance?" I say as a slow song comes on.

The other guys copy me and do the same. Can't they come up with their own ideas?

When we get to the dance floor I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her in semi close to me. Lucy is actually extremely curvy. Just my type actually. I suddenly notice that she had been talking to me.

"Sorry, whatcha say?" I ask.

She responds with a giggle. "I said I can't believe I've lived next door all this time and you never noticed."

I smile "what can I say, I'm a dense guy."

She responded with another laugh.

"So Luce, what are your interests, what makes you tick, why is your head always in the books?"

Lucy smiled some more. I guess appreciating the fact that I asked about her. It's a common trick I use to get girls. Make them think that you're interested in them and they'll be VERY interested in you if you catch my drift. I prepared myself to drown her outline I usually do but for some odd reason I couldn't. Honestly, when I actually listened to her, I liked what I heard. Lucy is actually pretty interesting and cool.

Hearing about her old school, friends, why she came here, things she liked. Things she didn't like. We had a lot in common. When the song changed I took Lucy to another sitting area to talk some more.

 **Gray POV**

I saw Natsu take Lucy off somewhere quiet to talk more apparently. I decided to do the same with Juvia. There's no way I'm letting let jerk get the upper hand on me. I grabbed Juvia's hand and led her to the backyard fountain. We both said on the ledge of the fountain. Juvia was talking about her favorite colors and what not when I decided to stop her.

"Can I ask you a question Juvia?"

"Of course you can Gray-sama"

"Why do you always talk in 3rd person like that? Not that there's anything wrong with you" I said the last past quickly when I saw her face fall. "I'm just curious."

Juvia seemed to be deep in thought when finally she decided to tell me. "Juvia got bullied when she was younger. A lot more than she is now. None of the other children wanted to play with juvi.. Me" she quickly caught herself. "So I got in the habit of just playing with myself. At first I talked in third person as a game to make Juvia feel like she had a friend. I guess it just developed as a habit." She looked down in shame.

I smiled at her. I knew all about forming bad habits from child hood. Next thing I know my shirt was off. We had a good laugh about it as I told her the story of my striping habit. This girl is kind of cool.

 **Gajeel POV**

I have this in the bag. No girl can resist s bad boy charm. I smirked to myself. I had been half listening to Levy for about 20 minutes now. Something about books or whatever. I do admire how smart she is though. I'm kind of glad I got stuck with her. Lucy is too preppy and Juvia is too weird for me.

The shrimp has a nice balance. But that's beside the point. I'm not gonna get attached to her. It's just a bet that I plan to win. Then she said something that caught my attention.

"That's why I love horror movies" she smiled.

I smiled back at her. "There's nothing more I love than s horror movie. How about we go see one. Friday night."

"L-like a date" she blushes. That's kinda cute.

"Yeah. A date."

"Sure. I'd like that" levy smiled brightly.

Yep. I've got this one in the bag.

 **Lucy POV**

When we headed back over to Natsu's group of friends mine were there waiting for me. The party was clearly starting to wind down and more and more guest were leaving.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I ask the group of already chatting people.

"Hey Lu! We were all taking and Erza had a great idea" Levy smiled at me. "Since it's getting late and all the guys are staying here at Natsu's place maybe Erza and Lisanna could join our sleepover! Whataya say?"

"If it's not too much trouble" Erza added. "I know we just met but I think it'd be a great chance for us all to get more aquatinted.

I smile at Erza's optimism. This friendship is moving extremely fast, but i don't mind. Erza seems extremely genuine. I guess that's what makes me trust her group of friends a little more. Perhaps I prejudged the popular group at fairy tail. Although I'm still getting to know Lisanna, I feel like she has a sweet side deep down. Even though she doesn't show it... At all. I mean, how bad could a person possibly be being friends with someone as nice as Erza Scarlet?

"I think that's a great idea Erza. I'd love to get to know you guys some more."

Don't get me wrong, I am a little bit worried, but they all seem so nice. Plus I have a good feeling about Erza. What's the worst that could happen?


	3. Sleep Over!

**A/N:** **Enjoy!**

 **Lucy POV**

When all the girls got back to my house I was really excited. Things were going extremely well. I loved making new friends. On top of that, Natsu was actually really nice.

"So... This is your house" Lisanna said with a bit of an attitude. "I never knew you were this... Rich."

I slowly nodded. I'm not surprised at her reaction. A lot of people say that when the find out how truly loaded my family is.

"Not that that matters." Erza quickly cut in, seeing the unsure expression on my face.

I smiled and nodded.

"How about we go up to Lucy's room?" Levy suggested to the group.

Everyone agreed and followed levy up the stairs to my large bedroom.

 **Lisanna POV**

This bedroom is like 2 of mine combined. This is really shocking.

I walk over to her closet to see it filled with tons and tons of fabulous clothes. How can someone as rich as Lucy with all these resources just choose to be a loser. Had any of us known she lived like this, she'd probably be the most popular girl in the school.

Just what exactly are you hiding Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey guys let's play a game" I smile. I know exactly how to find out what I need to know.

The girls who were all sitting on Lucy's bed talking looked over at me.

"What kind of game?" Asked Lucy.

"Truth or dare" I smiled innocently. The girls all agreed. "But with a twist." I threw in.

I could tell that this made the girls a little uneasy so I decided to explain. "If you refuse to take your dare or answer your question, you have to take a shot. You have alcohol around here don't you Lucy?" I smiled wickedly.

Lucy nodded her head slowly, obviously not too comfortable with my idea. I don't care though.

"Okay perfect!" I smile. "Have one of your servants go get it. Lighten up guys. This will be fun!"

 **With The Guys**

"So, based on tonight, who do you think has the best shot at winning between you three?" said Jellal while plopping down on Natsu's couch.

"Me." Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel said at the same time.

"In your dreams flame brain!" Gray jumped up ready to fight.

"I don't see why not ice pic!" Natsu jumped up with the same intensity as Gray.

Just as Gajeel was about to stand and join in on the fight, Jellal interjected.

"Calm down guys. It's just a bet."

"I don't care!" Natsu yelled. "I never lose!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Gray grabbed a bag of chips and say back on the couch. The room finally settled down and the guys were silently watching a movie.

"I think Juvia is pretty cool" Gray said out of nowhere.

All the guys busted out laughing. "Gray is always quick to catch feelings" Gajeel commented causing the guys to laugh even harder.

"No!" Gray said defensively. "I was just saying. She's got the best body out of all the girls." Gray crossed his arms. He was clearly trying to cover his ass about his previous comment, but no one seemed to notice.

"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped up. "Lucky has a way better body!"

"Not at all" Gajeel interjected. "Juvia and Lucy's boobs are WAY too big. Levy has the perfect amount." Gajeel held his head up proudly.

"Yeah... The perfect amount of skin and bones." Gray said under his breath.

"What was that?" Gajeel quickly turned towards gray.

This caused Jellal to bust into a fit of laughter "Calm down guys. It's not like your actually dating these girls for real."

The guys laughed and agreed.

"Besides" Jellal added. "Erza is way hotter."

At this the guys all groaned and started throwing food wrappers at their friend.

 **With The Girls**

"Alright." Said Lisanna while setting up some bean bag chairs around a table. She then walked over to Lucy and grabbed the bottle of alcohol that Virgo brought upstairs a little while ago. "This is how this is going to work. Someone will spin this bottle of vodka. They then have to ask whoever it lands on truth or dare. If they refuse their truth or dare, they must take a swig from the bottle."

The girls nodded in agreement of the plan but all seemed a bit uneasy. All of them except for Erza.

"Come on guys lighten up! This will be a great way to get to know each other." Erza said, clearly excited by the idea.

The girls all felt better after Erza's words and completely lightened up to the idea.

"That's the spirit! I'll go first." Said Lisanna while placing the bottle on the table and spinning it. The bottle landed on Juvia.

"Truth or dare"

Juvia thought for a second. "Um... Juvia will do truth."

Lisanna smiled. "Okay. What's your most embarrassing secret?"

Juvia hesitated for a long time, clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"It's ok Juvia. You don't have to answer it." Lucy interjected, clearly seeing her friend's discomfort. All the other girls agreed, not wanting Juvia to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah Juvia. You don't have to answer. But if you don't, you have to drink a good 10% of this bottle." Lisanna smiled sweetly.

Juvia really hated the taste of alcohol. Her father was a really bad alcoholic and from that experience she vowed to be sober.

"Juvia will answer. We are all friends so I suppose its okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone"

All the girls nodded agreeing to keep Juvia's secret a secret.

"Juvia has a very large collection of stuffed animals and toys that she sometimes talks to." Juvia shamefully admitted while looking at her hands.

All the girls busted out laughing, including Juvia.

"Juvia... Why?!" Lucy said in between fits of laughter.

"Juvia appreciates the company." Juvia laughed, clearly feeling more comfortable and less embarrassed.

Juvia spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy. "Truth or dare Lucy"

Lucy smiled. "Hmmmm... dare!" Lucy said, feeling a little adventurous.

"Juvia dares Lucy to chop off half her hair!"

Somehow hearing that statement, Cancer quickly rushed into the room. "Did someone say hair chop?!... Baby."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "As if Juvia" Lucy grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a large swig of it. "Alright! My turn." Lucy spun the bottle and it landed on Erza.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare. Do your worst." Erza smirked, never one to back down from a challenge.

Lucy smirked, admiring Erza's eager bring it on attitude. "I dare you to call Jellal and tell home you're pregnant."

Erza laughed at this. "But we're both virgins."

This caused Lisanna to double take. "Really? I thought you guys crossed that milestone a long time ago. You've been dating for like 5 years" she laughed.

"We're waiting for the right moment" Erza smiled, thinking of Jellal.

"Well that's even better" Lucy interjected "he'll be even more confused. Put it on speaker too!"

Erza smiled while pulling out her phone. "I like the way you think Lucy."

Lucy smiled in appreciation of Erza's compliment.

Erza pressed Jellal's speed dial and put it on speaker.

 **Jellal:** Hey babe what's up?

"I have something to tell you."

 **Jellal:** what's up? Is everything ok?

"I'm pregnant."

 **Jellal:** WHAT?! What are we going to do?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA TELL OUR PARENTS. Okay okay, calm down Jellal. We'll get through this together. Anything you need I'm here for you.

The girls were all trying their best to stifle their laughter. They then heard Natsu's voice distantly in the background.

 **Natsu:** What's going on man?

 **Jellal:** Erza is pregnant.

 **Gray:** holy shit man!

 **Gajeel:** wait a second... I thought you guys haven't had sex. Waiting for the right moment or some shit like that.

 **Jellal:** oh yeah.

Jellal directed his attention back to Erza.

 **Jellal:** Erza, honey what you are talking about. We haven't had sex.

"Oh yeah. Guess I'm not pregnant after all. Bye honey"

 **Jellal:** Wait-

With that Erza hung up the phone and all the girls busted out laughing.

"That was great" Lucy laughed wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"You should be an actress Erza." Levy laughed even harder.

Erza stood up and took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you very much." She then sat down and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Lisanna.

"Truth or dare Lis" Erza smiled at her friend.

"Truth. I'm in a chill mood at the moment." She smiled.

"What would you say your biggest physical flaw is?"

"Being too perfect." She smiled. All the other girls rolled their eyes and groaned. "Fine fine. I wish I had longer hair like my sister sometimes." Lisanna picked up the bottle and quickly spun it, wanting to get the attention off if her. The bottle landed on levy.

Lisanna smirked. "What's your biggest fear?"

Levy put her head down, a little ashamed of what she was about to say. "I'm.. Still scared of the dark."

All the girls laughed including Levy. She however, didn't tell them the reason she was so afraid of the dark. Before Levy was adopted, the mean kids at her orphanage used to wait until bed time and beat her up in the dark. It was because she was the smallest, she could never defend herself against the bullies. Since then, Levy never liked the dark.

Levy laughed "yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I know it's silly." She then picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Juvia again.

"Truth or dare."

"Juvia picks dare" she smiled.

"Hmmmm... I dare you to get in the shower with all your clothes on!"

All the girls laughed at Levy's ridiculous dare. Juvia stood up and headed over to Lucy's bathroom. She stood and stared at Lucy's fancy shower.

"What's wrong Juvi?" Lucy laughed "are you gonna take the drink instead?"

"No" Juvia shook her head. "Juvia forgot how to work this complicated shower."

All the girls busted out laughing at this comment. Lucy stepped forward and turned it on and Juvia stepped in. She immediately screamed because Lucy put it on the coldest setting. This caused all the girls to laugh even harder.

Once that was over, Juvia spun the bottle that landed back on Lisanna.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Juvia dares you to switch clothes with Juvia." Juvia smiled in her now soaking wet clothes from the shower.

Lisanna reluctantly agreed. "I hateeeee being cold and wet"

"So does Juvia. That's why she wants you to switch."

All the girls laughed at this, including Lisanna. They were all really starting to warm up to each other.

"Alright alright." Said the now cold and wet Lisanna. "My turn." She spun the bottle and it landed right on Lucy.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth!" Lucy smiled brightly.

Lisanna smiled deviously "why did you leave your old school?"

Lucy quickly picked up the bottle and took a swig, obviously not wanting to answer the question. This caused Lisanna to eye her suspiciously.

"Alright! My turn!"

The game went on for several more hours and all the girls, except for Juvia, were tipsy. They were all just laughing and having a good time. As the night winded down, the girls settled down on Lucy's couch with a movie.

"You know girls, I'm not one to be mushy but, I just want to say that I have enjoyed this sleepover very much." Erza said while eating popcorn.

"I agree. We should do this more often!"

All the girls agreed. They spent the rest of the night watching TV, eating, and talking. Lisanna on the other hand was plotting her own little side game in the bet.

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading! I really love all the favorites, follows and views! Please don't forget to also review though. It's always good to see if people love or hate the story. I also live for constructive criticism. Also, as the cherry on top of the ice cream, the more you review, the more motivated I am to update! You guys are the best, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get JUICYYYYYY!**


	4. Pool Party at Natsu's

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I just wanted to quickly say I DO NOT hate Lisanna. I think she's very sweet and one of my favorite characters. Think of it this way, I'm writing a play and the characters of fairy tail are simply playing the roles assigned to them. And for you Lisanna friends, I promise this isn't a Lisanna mashing story. Just wait and see** **. Now without further ado, enjoy the story!**

 **WARNING:** **There is a slight lemon in the chapter.**

The next day the girls all woke up to a loud buzzing noise. Erza quickly realized it was her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

 **Jellal:** Hey Erza, so since you're pregnant you had to have cheated on me right?

Erza laughed. "You know that was a prank right? I'm not in any way pregnant."

 **Jellal:** Are you sure? Cause you're starting to look a little-

"Are you trying to die today?"

Jellal laughed loudly into the phone.

 **Jellal:** KIDDING, kidding. So Natsu wants to throw a small pool kickback today to get to know the girls better. Are you guys in?

"Oh, ok that sounds cool, hold on." Erza directed her attention to the girls. "Hey, Natsu wants to know if you guys want to come over to swim and what not today. Not a party or anything, just us."

The girls all murmured and nodded agreeing to go, while wiping sleep out their eyes and stretching.

Erza directed her attention back to Jellal. "Yeah that sounds cool."

 **Jellal:** Okay great. Come by around 1.

"Alright. Love you, bye" With that Erza hung up the phone.

 **With the guys**

"The girls are in" Jellal said, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Alright great. The way things are going, I should win this bet in no time." Natsu said cockily.

Everyone ignored him, deciding not to take the bait for once. They didn't want to be covered in bruises when the girls arrived since they were going to be shirtless.

"HEY" Natsu said loudly. "DON'T YOU GUYS IGNORE ME, DON'T YOU HEAR ME TAL-"

Gajeel threw a pillow at Natsu quickly shutting him up. "We ain't in the mood Dragneel."

There was a long peaceful quiet before the storm. Natsu then suddenly jumped at Gajeel. This soon turned into an all out brawl between Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. Jellal simply watched, laughing at his friend's antics. So much for not being covered in bruises when the girls arrived.

 **With the Girls**

Lucy was rummaging through her closet looking for the perfect swimsuit to wear. She didn't know why, but she wanted to look absolutely perfect when they went over Natsu's house. She ended up picking out her favorite white and pink string bikini. She then pulled her hair into a high, messy but cure, bun. When Lucy walked out of her closet, all the girls were all still laying around.

"Hey, come on guys it's going on 12:30. You don't wanna be late do you?" Lucy said while pulling a stray hair behind her ear.

"Someone's eager." Erza smirked while sitting up on Lucy's bed.

Lucy blushed "N-no, it's just that… Virgo usually cleans my room around 1… She doesn't really like it when others are around during that." Lucy half lied.

Virgo does usually cleans Lucy's room at 1, and Lucy usually tries to stay clear of her during that time. Earlier, when Virgo first started working for the Heartfilia family, Lucy tried to help Virgo clean her room and it did not end well. Virgo ended up giving Lucy a very unpleasant forceful bath, insisting that it was necessary. Then, once Virgo saw that Lucy was displeased with the bath, she kept trying to get her to "punish" her.

However, Virgo hadn't pulled that stunt in months and probably learned that Lucy didn't like that level of pampering. Deep down, Lucy knew that she was eager because she was kind of excited to see Natsu again.

"Calm down Lucy" Lisanna yawned. "We could leave at 12:59 and still be on time. You do live next door."

"Oh yeah… right." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Can Juvia borrow a swim suit?" Juvia asked, already helping herself to Lucy's vast collection without waiting for a response.

"Why ask if you're just gonna do it anyways?" Lucy said under her breath.

"Hey Lucy, do you think you have anything that can fit me?" Said Levy, obviously referring to her much smaller bust.

"Actually yeah!" Lucy walked back inside her closet and came out with a small black matte leather looking bikini. "I got this for free from a Triangle fashion show a while ago. I knew I couldn't fit it but I kept it because it's just so cute. You can have it if you like." Lucy handed the bikini to her petite friend.

"Thanks Lu, but wont a leather bikini be uncomfortable?"

Lucy laughed. "It's not really leather Lev. See feel" Lucy rubbed the material in between her fingers and Levy did the same. "That's just the design. It makes it look cool!"

"Oh, ok" Levy said while walking away to go change.

"What about you guys?" Lucy said referring to Erza and Lisanna. "Do you need a swim suit? I have plenty. Some never even worn."

"Yeah actually" Said Lisanna walking into Lucy's closet.

Lisanna had to hand it to Lucy, she had some pretty nice stuff. To bad their friendship was only temporary for the bet.

"It's a no for me" Said Erza. "I always come prepared."

Erza quickly ripped off her pajamas and reveled a black swimsuit that had a gold design on the right ride of the bikini top.

"This is my Legendary Bikini" She said while fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Lucy's sweat dropped. "You had that on the whole time..?"

Erza closed her eyes and smiled. "You never know. That's why it's always good to stay prepared."

"That's Erza for you." Lisanna yelled from the closet causing everyone to laugh.

1:00 quickly came and the girls all headed over to Natsu's house. They were greeted and escorted to the pool by one of the servants.

"Hey guys" Lucy greeted.

Natsu quickly got out the pool and greeted Lucy with a hug, causing Lucy to blush due to how… under dressed they were.

"Hey Lucy. You look great! I've never seen you show this much skin before" He winked while still holding onto her waist.

Lucy blushed even harder and pushed Natsu off of her. "Um… thanks."

All the "couples" subconsciously broke off into pairs, chatting and flirting with each other. Natsu was with Lucy on one of the lounge chairs, Gray was with Juvia splashing and laughing in the pool, and Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy were extreme chicken fighting at the deep end of the pool. Everyone was with someone except for Lisanna, causing her to grow jealous and storm into the house. No one noticed however.

 **Natsu and Lucy**

"So Luce" Natsu said while propping himself up on one arm facing the blonde. "Want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure…" Lucy said, obviously unsure about this.

"Relax" Natsu laughed. "I just want to get to know you better. Let's start simple. What's your favorite color?"

Lucy smiled. She was warming up to Natsu more and more the more they hung out. "Blue, what about you?"

"Red. Okay, now you ask a question."  
Lucy sat up on the lounge chair, now fully facing Natsu. "I just did…"

Natsu laughed at her confusion. "How about you questions don't count Luce. Have you never played this game?"

Lucy blushed furiously. Of course she had played before. Back at her old school, where she was popular, they used to do this kind of thing all the time. It had just been so long, she forgotten the rules.

"What? Yeah of course I have! We just played differently is all" Lucy said, quickly trying to recover. "Moving on… If you could be any animal what would it be?"

"A dragon." Natsu flipped on his back on the lounge chair positioning his hands behind his head. "I feel like I was one in a past life or something. What about you?"

Lucy laughed at this statement. Partly because she asked for an animal, not a mythical creature, but she decided to give a creative response too to keep the conversation interesting.

"Hmmm.. I thing I'd be a celestial spirit"

Natsu laughed out loud. "That's not an animal Lucy"

Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

The game of 20 questions went way past 20 questions. The two laughed and joked as the both started to get to know each other more and more. Lucy was very pleased with how well she and Natsu got along.

"Alright Lucy, I've got one more question for ya."

Lucy adjusted herself on her side. "Yeah sure, you said that when we got to question 35." She laughed. "Ask away."

"Will you go on a date with me? Just you and me."

"Sure" Lucy said with no hesitation. Things were going great with Natsu, so she figured whats the worst that could happen?

"Great! So I'll be at your house tonight around 9 o'clock"

Lucy smiled and agreed.

 **Later**

Everyone was having a blast at Natsu's little get together. Potential "couples" got to know each other better, and everyone was starting to get closer as a group in general. Everyone joked and laughed and to Juvia's excitement, Gray accidentally got naked a few times. As it started to get dark outside, everyone slowly but surely started to say their goodbyes. It was now 7:00 and all the girls had gone home, except for Lisanna who, unbeknownst to the guys, was still in the house.

"So Natsu, you and Lucy seem to be getting pretty close" Jellal commented.

"Yeah. She's a pretty cool girl!" Natsu stated proudly.

Lisanna, who was listening to the conversation, was slightly annoyed by Natsu's words. It's just a bet. It doesn't matter how "cool" he thinks she is.

"So do you think you're gonna win the bet?" Jellal questioned while sitting down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, the bet…" Natsu said quietly to himself. He saw the other guys were looking at him expectantly and quickly snapped out of it. "Of course I am! I have a date with her in a few hours. All a part of my strategy. Also, get your wet ass off my couch!" Natsu said while throwing a towel at the still damp Jellal.

Gray laughed "Please, Juvia was all over me. I could probably have her tomorrow if I truly tried. Plus you aren't the only one who had the date idea. Gajeel and I both asked out Levy and Juvia."

"Hey! Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled, clearly about to pick a fight with Gray.

Gray, as usual, took the bait. "No one is copying you idiot! It's normal to ask a girl on a date!"

Gajeel only laughed and shook his head, not contributing to the conversation.

Lisanna stood in the other room, still listening to the conversation. She was slightly pleased that everyone was still focused on the bet. She however, was the only person who heard what Natsu said under his breath. Her goal was not to create a situation in which she was a 9th wheel all the time to her friends. Erza and Jellal were already annoying, and they weren't even that affectionate. She was going to make sure this bet went as planned and then some.

"Alright, alright!" Natsu said abruptly stopping his fight with Gray. "You guy can go home now. I have to get ready and I'm sure you jerks do too." Natsu said while walking away. "Stealing my idea. Stupid jerks" He grumbled under his breath.

The guys let themselves out the house and headed home. They all lived within the same neighborhood, so each of their houses were a good 5 to 10 minutes from Natsu's, walking distance.

Lisanna was walking through the upstairs of Natsu's house to hear his shower on. She opens up his bedroom door and slips inside. As she walks closer and closer to the bathroom door, she gets an idea. Lisanna takes all her clothes off and steps into the large shower with Natsu.

"Surprise" She said seductively into Natsu's ear, causing him to jump.

"Lisanna!" He exclaimed. "Where did you come from? I thought you left with the girls!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed that the pink haired boy noticed neither her absence nor her presence.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she dropped to her knees in front of him grabbing his manhood.

Natsu groaned "I-I shouldn't. I'm supposed to be meeting Lucy in an hour."

Lisanna was growing more annoyed. "Come on, let's do a quickie. Your date with the bet can't possibly be more important than this." Lisanna slid Natsu's now completely erect shaft into her mouth.

Natsu groaned loudly at that action. "Yeah but-"

"Shhhhh" She said as she licked him base to tip. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

It was true, from time to time, Natsu and Lisanna would casual flings with each other.

Lisanna continued to bob her head on up causing him to moan. Natsu finally gave in as he flipped Lisanna over so that she was on all fours. He quickly slid into her and started to pump in and out of her in a hard steady rhythm.

"Ah Natsu!" Lisanna screamed as Natsu pulled her hair causing her to arch her back further.

Natsu groaned again as he picked Lisanna up and slammed her against the shower wall. He started pounding into her furiously. All that could be heard in the bathroom was Lisanna's moans, and the skin to skin contact.

Lisanna screamed as she finally came and Natsu followed right after her. They were both panting heavily as Natsu put her down on the ground.

"See you later hot stuff" Lisanna gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and exited the shower, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

Natsu mumbled a goodbye and went back to his shower. For some reason he felt really guilty. It's not like he and Lucy were really dating, and he and Lisanna had casual sex all the time. So why did he feel so guilty about what he'd just done?

 **A/N:** **So what do you guys think? Don't worry, NaLi is definitely NOT a thing in this story. This was simply… Necessary for the plotline lol. Thank you for reading guys! Stay tuned for the next installment. (I promise it won't take as long)**


	5. First Dates

Natsu stepped out of the shower and toweled off. The guilt was really eating at him, but he wasn't sure why. He figured he'd get over it and continued to get dressed. At 9:00 on the dot, he walked next door over to Lucy's house. When he knocked on the door, it was answered by Virgo.

"Hello, you must be Natsu" She greeted formally. "Princess Lucy shall be down any minute."

Natsu nodded as he laughed to himself about Lucy's little nickname.

About 5 minutes later, Lucy walked down the stairs wearing a pink body con tube dress that stopped at her mid-calf paired with some nude heels. Her hair was styled in volumous deep waves that stopped at her mid back, and she had on light makeup. In other words, she looked stunning.

Natsu was almost speechless "You look fantastic Lucy!"

Lucy blushed "Thanks, I hope it's not too much."

"Not at all" Natsu waved off. "It's perfect for where I want to take you."

Natsu took Lucy to a very fancy 5 star restaurant. Lucy was very shocked to say the least, but happy that Virgo had forced her into a dress.

Natsu told the restaurant hostess their reservation and they were quickly seated.

"Wow Natsu, this is a really nice restaurant!" Lucy voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah" He laughed. "I just wanted to make sure our first date went well."

Lucy smiled at this. Natsu was really a sweet guy. When he first tried to talk to her, she had pegged him as your typical popular jock who only cared about getting drunk and sleeping around. However, the more she got to know the pink haired boy, she was starting to see him in a new light.

"So princess-"

"Don't ever call me that." Lucy cut off.

Natsu laughed to himself. "A rich little princess not wanting to be referred to as princess. That's rare." He smiled.

"Trust me, I may be rich but I am certainly not a princess." Lucy rolled her eyed.

Natsu was growing more and more intrigued. "Oh really. What are you then?"

Lucy thought for a second. "Think of it this way, If I had to choose between playing with dolls and playing any video game that involved fighting or firsthand shooting, I'd choose the video game."

Natsu smirked. "Oh, so you're a secret tom boy. That's hot."

Lucy laughed at his statement as she moved some of the hair out of her face. Typical boy.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" She responded as she leaned forward on the table.

"Today, yesterday, and the party, are the first time I've ever seen you dress like this. I know that sentence didn't make much sense-"

"No I get what you mean" Lucy cut in.

"Well, I guess the question I'm trying to ask is, why is that? I mean, you look great, why don't you dress like this at school. You probably would have been extremely popular."

Lucy thought for a second, contemplating whether or not she should tell him the real truth or just makeup a story. After a few minutes of contemplation, she decided to just tell the truth. Lucy didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him.

"Well, at my old school, popularity got me nothing but fake friends, and a bunch of backstabbers. I decided that when I got to Magnolia, would be different. So I honestly did a complete 180 with my priorities."

Natsu nodded listening intently to Lucy's story.

"But honestly, I think I misjudged popular kids. My friends at my old school were jerks, but you guys are different."

Natsu smiled at Lucy's words but at the same time he started to feel bad. He and his group of friends were honestly just as bad as her old douche bag ones; well, except for Erza. He quickly tried to brush the feeling off; it was really hard. It was just a bet right?

Lucy smiled. "You're a good listener Natsu. I don't tell many people that."

Natsu smiled back. "Well you're a great talker so it's easy to listen! Wait... That sounded a lot better in my head."

Lucy laughed loudly at this. The rest of the date went smoothly. Lucy and Natsu were getting along great. They were both starting to open up to each other. It was around 1 in the morning when Natsu finally brought Lucy Home.

"This was really fun Natsu. I had a great time tonight" Lucy said as she and Natsu walked up to her porch.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." He smiled.

"Maybe." Lucy smiled back while unlocking her door. "See you later."

As Lucy was about to walk into the house Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Without a second thought he leaned in and kiss her. The hiss was very sweet and soft. When they pulled back from each other, Lucy was blushing furiously.

"See you later" he said quietly. With that he walked away.

Lucy quickly walked into her house and closed the door. Still blushing madly, completely in shock of what just happened. She smiled to herself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. She had almost forgot that she still had school tomorrow.

Things with Natsu were going great; almost too good to be true even. She just hoped that it wasn't.

Gray and Juvia's date

Juvia and Gray were walking side by side down the street eating ice cream. So far, Gray took Juvia to the ice rink and then to get some ice cream. The two were currently headed to the park.

"You know, for a person who never ice skated before, you were doing it like a pro." Gray said, genuinely impressed, while waiting his ice cream.

Juvia blushed. "Juvia has always been good at water based sports. Whether it's frozen or liquid."

"Ever play ice hockey?" Gray said sitting down on a bench.

"Well... No. Today is the first time Juvia has ever ice skated remember?"

"Oh yeah. That was a stupid question. Well do you want to try it? I want to see how fast of a learner you truly are." Gray said standing back up from the bench.

Juvia agreed and just like that they were headed back to the ice rink.

"Alright Juvia" Gray said skating over to her with a hockey puck and 2 hockey sticks. "The game is really simple. You just hit the puck into the goal with these sticks. Can you handle that?" He handed her a hockey stick.

Juvia simply nodded.

"Okay good. You can be on the offensive first."

As soon as Gray dropped the puck on Juvia quickly rushed the puck to the goal, aggressively pushing Gray out of the way in the process. Gray was so in shock, he couldn't even react. Juvia skated back over to Gray and smiled.

"Juvia said she has never played ice hockey. She didn't say she never has played hockey at all." Juvia dropped the puck onto the ground. "Your turn, Gray-sama."

When Gray recovered, he started to smile. This girl was different than any other he has ever encountered. At first, he thought Juvia was the typical fan girl. Clingy, obsessed, worshiped the very ground he walked on, with no substance what so ever. Not his type at all, just his typical quick lay. Although Juvia was clingy and obsessed, there was a lot more to her. She was actually very deep and tough as nails. Who would've thought?

"Come on Gray-sama. Take your shot, Juvia doesn't have all day."

After about another hour at the ice rink, Gray walked Juvia home. Gray was actually really pleased with this date. He was happy they ended up going back to the ice rink. Most girls complain about the cold after only being there for about a half hour; that's the reason they left the rink so early the first time. Juvia on the other hand loved it. She also almost beat him in hockey, and he definitely was not going easy on her. The girl was pretty hardcore.

"Juvia had a great time with you tonight Gray-sama." Juvia smiled at Gray while they were approaching her house.

Gray smiled. "Me too, let me know when you want that rematch."

"Juvia still believes you cheated." She hmphed with her nose turned up.

Gray laughed. There was a slight silence between the two. Gray was staring at Juvia, truly taking in her beauty for the first time ever. Her long blue hair that matched her bright blue eyes; both complimented by her soft porcelain skin. She was truly exotic looking. Although she was dressed modestly, he could still see the curves of her large bust, flat stomach, and voluptuous hips through her t-shirt, jeans, and cardigan. He also liked how modest she dressed, even at school. Believe it or not, Gray actually liked it when girls left something to the imagination. Women who walked around half naked were just advertising for a one night stand, in his opinion.

Gray felt himself leaning towards her. Juvia stood there in anticipation, hoping Gray was about to do what she thought he was. Next thing she knew, Gray's lips were on her and she quickly returned the kiss.

"See you at school tomorrow Gray-sama" Juvia said giving Gray one last pick on the lips and heading inside of her house.

When Juvia got into her house she went into full blown fan girl mode. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BELOVED GRAY-SAMA KISSED ME!" She exclaimed. "And... And I KISSED HIM! This is too good to be true! This- this- hauhhhhh." With that Juvia fainted right then and there.

Little did she know, Gray was still standing outside her door and heard everything. He normally would have found her outburst annoying and a bit unsettling, but for some reason, he found it kinda cute. He decided it'd be bad to let her sleep on the floor and decided to help her out. He opened Juvia's still unlocked door and saw her passed out in front of it. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down in what obviously was her room. There was a plushy on her bed that looked just like him, and he was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence. This should have been very creepy to him, but he oddly found it cute too.

When Gray pulled the covers over Juvia and quickly left. He honestly wouldn't mind hanging out with Juvia again. For the bet of course... Right?

Jellal and Erza

Jellal and Erza were hanging out in Jellal's room like they usually do watching a movie. They were watching a romantic drama and there was currently a heated love scene on screen. This gave Jellal an idea. He leaned in and started kissing Erza passionately.

Erza responded immediately, tangling her fingers into his hair. Jellal responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. Erza moaned and Jellal took this as the okay to take things a little further.

Jellal slowly slipped his hand under Erza's shirt and caressed her stomach, working his way up to her ample bosom. Jellal caressed her chest and kissed his way down to Erza's neck. Erza moaned louder pulling him closer.

Jellal then worked his way down to Erza's pants and started to undo them. This caused Erza to immediately grab his wrist.

"Jellal... Wait." She said sitting up adjusting her clothes.

"What's wrong Erza?" Jellal said doing the same. "Were you not enjoying that?

"N-no, it's not that... It's just that..."

"Are you not ready?" Jellal turned more towards Erza and rested his hand on her hip. "Cause I'd never want to pressure you."

Erza leaned in and pecked Jellal on the Lips. "No... It's not that. The moment just doesn't seem right."

Jellal scoffed, slightly annoyed. "You always say that. What does that even mean? It's NEVER the right moment."

"Well excuse me for wanting my first time to be special! Sex isn't all that matters Jellal, remember?" She glared.

"I'm sure it's easy for you to say that since you're the one who dictates whether or not we ever even HAVE IT based on MOMENTS." Jellal half yelled while throwing his hands in the air exasperated. "God your uptight..." Jellal sighed sitting on the bed.

He immediately regretted his words as soon as he saw the change in his girlfriends demeanor. He knew he had hurt her feelings.

"Erza..."

Erza held her hand up in a "save it" expression, and stared at the ground in disbelief. He had always claimed that 'It didn't matter to him' and he'd 'go at her pace whenever she's ready because he wants her for way more than sex'.

Erza quietly got out of the bed and started gathering up her things to leave. Not only did she like his change in attitude towards the subject, she also didn't like his tone. The last person who disrespected Erza Scarlet, was definitely set straight. The only reason Jellal didn't get that same treatment was because he had some slight boyfriend leeway. But maybe that wasn't a good thing, this time she just had nothing to say.

Jellal sighed. "Erza wait." He got up and grabbed her hand, stopping her process of gathering the random things she brought over his house that day. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled."

Erza scoffed, snatching her hand away from him. As if that was all she was upset about. She started to walk towards the door when he grabbed her hand again.

"AND I'm sorry for getting upset with you in the first place. I didn't mean that... I know what I agreed to, and believe me, I do want you for more than just your body." He said, effectively calming the red head down.

Erza sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Lately, you make that harder and harder to believe Jellal. You've been bringing this up more and more lately."

"I know" He responded while leading her back to the bed, sitting down and pulling her on his lap. "It just... gets a little frustrating sometimes."

Erza rolled her eyes. Typical boy can't handle his 'manly urges'. But why should she have to compromise something important to her just so he can relieve his frustration.

As if reading her mind, Jellal immediately backed himself up. "Come on, you know I don't mean it like that. I love you Erza, and I can't help but want you. I can wait until you're ready. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

Erza sighed, trying to be understanding. "Look Jellal, It's not that I'm not ready, I just want it to be... Right. And my definition of the right moment is not 11 o'clock at night on a Sunday with your parents just down the hall."

"You're right. I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry."

Erza smiled. "Of course not. But I guess you're forgiven" Erza then slapped him right across the face. "And don't you ever raise your voice at me like that again. Got it?"

Jellal smirked. "God your sexy when you do that" He then leaned in and kissed her, which turned into a make out session that wouldn't go past second base.

Erza couldn't help but feel some doubt in the back of her mind. Things in general haven't been feeling right with Jellal lately. She couldn't help but feel like there was something he wasn't telling her, but she pushed it aside as petty paranoia.

Monday Morning

The next day, all the guys were gathered in the hallway by their lockers talking, waiting for school to start.

"So, how were your little dates?" Jellal asked while leaning against his locker.

"Don't call it a little date" Said Natsu. "And it was pretty cool. Lucy has really started to open up to me." Natsu smiled at that thought, but then saw the other guys still staring at him. "A-and you know, once they start opening up, other places start opening up too."

The guys all groaned.

"Plus I kissed her. Beat that!" He said confidently. "I have this thing in the bag.

Gray scoffed. "I kissed Juvia too. You don't have the upper hand on anything flame brain."

"STOP STEALING MY IDEAS ICE DOUCHE!"

"NO ONE IS STEALING YOUR IDEAS STUPID! ANYONE CAN KISS A GIRL! Plus, on top of that, Juvia was so happy I kissed her, she fangirled and fainted. I had to come in her house and carry her to her bed. Beat that." Gray said coolly.

All of the guys busted out laughing.

"That's kinda creepy Gray." Jellal commented.

"Yeah man, you just came into her house without permission just to put her in a bed; Where were her parents?" Said Natsu.

"Pretty rapey behavior if you ask me." Gajeel add in his 2 cents.

"For your information she doesn't live with her parents. I don't have to explain myself to you guys! You're just jealous I'm ahead. While you're talking shit Gajeel, how'd your date go?" Gray said slightly annoyed.

"We didn't go. Had to raincheck." Gajeel answered simply.

"You're behind man. You'll never win. Less competition for me; not that you ever were any" Natsu laughed

Gajeel just rolled his eyes, not taking Natsu's bait.

"What you do yesterday Jellal." Natsu asked, directing his attention to his blue haired friend.

Jellal groaned. "I really don't want to get into that. I really messed up with Erza." He sighed, kind of embarrassed about the topic. "We were arguing about the sex thing again."

"That gay waiting rule you guys have?" Said Gajeel.

"It's not gay. It's what makes her comfortable." Jellal glared.

"Pussy." Gray laughed causing all the guys to laugh too. Jellal just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Said Lisanna walking up to the group of guys with Erza in tow.

Everyone mumbled their hellos cause Erza and Lisanna to exchange a 'what the hell is their problem glance'.

The guys knew Erza would be pretty mad if she knew Jellal was discuussing their sex life with them.

Erza walked over to Jellal and pecked him on the lips. "Well we're gonna go. We have to go meet Lucy and the girls."

With that Erza and Lisanna walked away and the guys all said their goodbyes and 'see ya later's and went to class.

A/N: So what do you think? Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Wait, You want to be seen with us?

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So this chapter was originally extremely long so I split it in half! I hope you like it please enjoy.**

Erza and Lisanna met up with Lucy, Levy, and Juvia by their lockers before they headed to their home room. The girls all had the same home room for years and Erza and Lisanna never even knew. They found out at the sleepover when Lucy mentioned it.

When the girls entered the class, they all sat together at a table in the back so they could talk. Home room was pretty much a free period anyways. Since the girls had never sat at that table before, they had obviously took someone else's unassigned assigned seats, earning them some glares. They all ignored them, it's just a table.

"So girls, how were your dates?" Said Erza, excited to get the details.

"It was amazing" Lucy gushed. "I didn't see it coming, but Natsu is actually great. I can really see a future relationship here." Lucy smiled at this thought.

Lisanna subconsciously rolled her eyes, growing slightly jealous. Who did she think she was? If only she knew this was a bet. Natsu has always been and always will be indirectly hers. It's always been that way with them.

Lisanna's eye roll did not go unnoticed.

"Is there a problem Lisanna…?" Erza asked confused.

"Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking about something." She said quickly. "What about you Juvia? How was yours?" She changed the subject.

"Juvia is SOOO in love with Gray-sama!" Juvia swooned. "Gray-sama took Juvia ice skating, then to get ice cream, then we played ice hockey! It was so much fun!"

"That date sounds freezing." Lucy stated plainly.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "Juvia didn't mind. Juvia felt like she could really be herself. At the end of the night he kissed me! And when Juvia fainted, Gray-sama carried me to my bedroom!"

All the girls, except for Lisanna who gave a fake smile, swooned at Gray's sweet gesture.

"That's soooooo sweet!" Lucy smiled. She was very happy that her friends were happy. "What about you Levy, did you and Gajeel do anything?"

Levy blushed. "Nothing much, he came over and we just watched movies. It was nice though. The movies we watched were based off books, so when the movies were over I read him the books and then we talked forever comparing them and just getting to know each other. Behind that tough exterior, Gajeel is a really sweet guy." Levy smiled remembering the other night.

"That sounds boring" Juvia said bluntly.

The girls busted out laughing and Levy's face turned red.

"Well it wasn't!" Levy crossed her arms over her chest causing the girls to laugh even more.

 **Lunch**

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy walked into the lunchroom and sat at their usual table when Erza walked over to them.

"Hey girls, come sit with us." She said referring to their table in the back corner, also known as the 'cool table'.

"A-are you sure..?" Lucy asked.

She wasn't used to popular kids acting this way. At her old school they were all about their reputation and were embarrassed to be seen with anyone who was considered lame or geeks; and as far as this school was concerned, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy were some of the biggest lames at the school. On top of that, they were back to their normal school wardrobe, their hot outfits from the weekend tucked away back in Lucy's closet.

Lucy was wearing an oversized sweater, jeans, and boots and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Levy was wearing a collared shirt, cardigan, jeans, and converse. Her hair was in its usual messy hairstyle with a red headband and her glasses. Juvia was wearing a turtleneck dress with a jacket over it and flats. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head.

They didn't exactly look the part compared to Erza and Lisanna. Erza was wearing a high waist black and white polka dot circle skit, white cropped flowy collared shirt, burgundy scarf, black thigh high socks, and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was straight with a thin black headband holding it back. Lisanna was wearing a leather circle skirt with a long sleeve white collared shirt that had many small black dots on them, sheer black tights, black high heeled ankle boots, and her hair was in its usual short style.

"Of course!" Said Erza "You're our friends"

Lucy smiled "Okay"

All the girls grabbed their trays and followed Erza to their table, earning them some looks from others students in the lunchroom.

When the girls sat down everyone exchanged hellos. Erza was sitting next to Jellal, and Levy sat next to Gajeel. Across the table Juvia sat next to Gray, and Lisanna was next to Natsu. Lucy sat at the end of the table.

"Hey Luce" Said Natsu, causing Lucy to look up from her food. "Come sit by me." He smiled at her.

Lisanna started to frown.

Lucy blushed at the gesture, while also noticing Lisanna's frown. "That's okay… Lisanna is sitting there anyways."

"Nonsense" Natsu waved off. "Lisanna doesn't mind, she'll move, right Lisanna?"

Lisanna glared at Natsu then put on a fake cheery smile. "Sure Lucy, I don't mind. Take my seat that I've sat in every day for the last 3 years." Lisanna got up and moved to the end of the table.

Lucy silently stood and moved to the seat by Natsu. The atmosphere grew tense and awkward because of what just happened.

"So!" Said Erza trying to break the tension. "Gajeel, Levy told us from your date that you have a sweet side that you happen to be hiding from us."

The girl, except for Lisanna who was just sitting there silently thinking, busted out laughing. The guys were all just sitting there staring a Gajeel, confused.

"What… Did I miss something?" Said Erza looking around the table at her male friends.

"I thought you said you and levy had to raincheck your date Gajeel." Said Gray, confused as to why his friend lied.

Levy sat there just staring at Gajeel, waiting for him to say something. Was he embarrassed if her or something? She was under the impression that they had a great time together.

Gajeel just sat there silently, basically ignoring everyone. The atmosphere, once again, grew tense and quiet.

"So… Do you guys want to go out this weekend?" Natsu said, trying to once again break the tension.

"Sure…" Said Jellal, also trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "What do you have in mind?"

"There's this club not too far from here. It's 21 and up but my Grandpa owns it so we can get in easy."

"That sounds cool." Said Gray. "What's it called?"

"Club Fairy." Natsu responded while basically inhaling his food.

"CHEW YOUR FOOD YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Gray yelled, getting annoyed with his friend's messy eating habits.

"MAKE ME DOUCH BAG!" Natsu said standing up from his seat.

Gray stood about to respond, but before he could Erza intervened.

"Both of you sit down right this second and behave." She said in a very calm but deadly voice, striking fear in the hearts of both boys. There was a reason she was such a good student body president.

"YES MA'AM" Both boys said quickly, taking their seats.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at that exchange, not that a fear of Erza wasn't justified.

"Club Fairy?" Jellal said, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"My sister works there. She's only 19 but Natsu's grandpa pulled some strings for her."

Now Jellal remembered why that club name sounded so familiar.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that." Said Natsu. "So, you guys wanna go Friday night?" He asked the group.

"Not this Friday." Said Erza. "I'm going out of town for a conference."

Everyone's sweat dropped. Only Erza would have some kind of business conference.

"Okay… Next Friday?" Natsu suggested.

"Can't. We have that big away gam remember? We'll be gone Friday and Saturday" He said referring to the school football team they were all on.

"Okay… week after that?" Natsu suggested again.

"Not gonna work" Said Jellal. "I gotta-"

"I don't even wanna hear it." Natsu cut off. "How about 3 weeks from now Friday.

Everyone nodded, finally agreeing on a date to go. Everyone except for Lucy, Levy, and Juvia.

"Luce? Are you guys gonna come?" The pink haired boy said gaining the blonde's attention.

"Oh, you're inviting us too?" Lucy asked half shocked.

"Of course!" He replied

"You've gotta stop doing that Lucy" Erza smiled. "You guys are officially apart of our group, of course we want you around."

Lucy smiled at Erza's words. She had her daily doubts about the popular kid's sudden interest in her and her little group of friends. It all seem way too good to be true. A potential boyfriend, new friends who were all really nice, and funny, and were popular without being fake, all out of nowhere. It all seemed too good to be true, and Lucy considered it exactly that at first. However, Erza was so genuine, she couldn't help but let her guard down. Lucy consistently got a good vibe from scarlet haired girl, she couldn't say the same for Lisanna, but if a person like Erza was friends with her, she couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Okay." Lucy smiled.

The lunch bell rang, causing everyone to disperse and go to their respective classes. As Gajeel was leaving, Levy ran and caught up with him.

"Gajeel…" She said in a small voice, causing him to slow his pace a little so that she could keep up with him.

"What's up shrimp?" He asked, even though he already knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Why did you lie to the guys about our date?" Levy asked, genuinely confused.

Suddenly Juvia's words from earlier rang in her head 'that sounds boring.' Levy didn't think anything of it before because she knew she and Gajeel had a great time, but maybe that opinion was a little one-sided.

"Did you not have a good time with me?"

At that Gajeel stopped walking. "Look, I only said that cause I didn't want them in my business. They were standing around gossiping and sharing stories like a bunch of girls and that just ain't my style." He said point-blankly.

Levy smiled at this, feeling slightly relieved. "So the reading didn't bore you?"

"I ain't much of a reader, but I like the way you tell a story." He said simply.

"There's that sweet side" Levy teased, causing Gajeel started to blush uncontrollably.

"Dontcha got a class or something?" He said, trying his best to frown.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna be late!" Levy started to walk away but quickly turned on her heel, walking back up to Gajeel. She stood on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek causing him blush even more. "See ya later Gajee." She winked then headed to class.

Gajeel just stood there for a moment before heading to his own class.

Gajeel POV

That chick is really somethin else. I started to walk towards my History class. When I got there I took my usual seat in the back. I couldn't focus for nothin, my thoughts were completely consumed with her… the shrimp.

I only told her part of the truth. I lied to those idiots because I don't gossip like a bitch and I don't want them in my business, but also because I kinda like the girl. The more we talk the more I started to regret agreeing to that stupid bet.

I'm startin a strategy of my own. Maybe if I don't engage I the bet it'll just blow over. I know those idiots are starting to feel the same that I do, so maybe this can work without anybody getting hurt. It's Lisanna I'm worried about. Ever since she and Natst-

"Gajeel!" Said the teacher, shocking me out of my thought. "Read page 305 please."

I glared at the teacher as I turned the book to the correct page. I hate this class.

 **A/N:** **So that's part 1 of this chapter. Kinda boring I know but part 2 it gets interesting, plus lemon! Review and thank you for reading.**


	7. Time to go out

**A/N:** **This is part 2 of the previous chapter and things are about to start to get interesting. WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. Please enjoy!**

 **3 Weeks Later, Friday**

3 weeks came and went quickly. All of the couples have still been going on dates, hanging out and growing closer over time. Before they knew it, it was the Friday night that they had all agreed to go clubbing. Juvia and Levy decided to get ready at Lucy's house then meet up with the group next door at Natsu's.

"I have the perfect outfits for you and your friend's princess!" Virgo said excitedly.

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy said grabbing the clothes from the maid.

When they were finished getting dressed, they could all agree that Virgo and Cancer had truly outdone themselves.

Lucy was wearing a white crop top, black jeans, black pumps, a gold necklace, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was curled in big body curls, and as for her makeup, she had a light brown smoky eye, her face was slightly contoured, and she had on dark burgundy lipstick. Levy wore black leather high waist pants, a black lace, slightly flowy crop top, and some black heeled ankle boots. Her hair was curled in a Marilyn Monroe type style, and her makeup was a lightly contoured face with a light pink smoky eye, and pink lipstick. Juvia wore a striped black and white midi body con skirt that stopped at her calf with a black long sleeve turtleneck crop top that had an inverted V cut at the front hem and some black open toed heels that had a gold cuff. She also had little triangle cut outs on the side. Her hair was bone straight and her makeup was also a lightly contoured face with a nude smoky eye and nude lipstick.

"I gotta hand it to Virgo and Cancer, they sure know what they're doing! I don't think I have ever looked this good!"

"I think you've said that before Levy" Lucy laughed.

Levy scoffed. "Best I've looked so far. Geeze Lu." She laughed.

"Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes what she's wearing." Juvia swooned while staring at herself in the mirror.

Levy and Lucy both rolled their eyes at their friend, but they were both thinking the same thing about their respective potential boyfriend.

When the 2 girls got to Natsu's house, everyone was ready to go. The guys were mesmerized by the girl's appearance. It was crazy how they could just flip the switch. They could so easily go from not giving a damn about how they looked at school, to being the hottest girls they've ever seen.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said, trying really hard not to stare at not only her body, but her beautiful face for too long. "We're carpooling. You, me, Lisanna, Gray, and Juvia in my car and Levy, Erza, and Jellal in Gajeel's car."

Everyone agreed and went to the car they were 'assigned' to.

Lisanna, who was wearing a simple light pink bandage dress with nude heels, sat in the front seat next to Natsu. Lucy sat in the back next to Gray and Juvia.

"Hey Lis, do you mind switching with Luce?" Natsu asked his childhood friend.

"But I always ride in the front of your car when we carpool." She said slightly annoyed. When she proposed this bet, she didn't think it'd be all this.

"Come on, lighten up Lis. Luce is my girl."

Lucy blushed at this comment. Lisanna glared at Natsu giving him the 'are you serious' face. Lucy wasn't really his girl, she was! Lucy is just a stupid bet. Natsu better not forget that.

Seeing that the pink haired boy wasn't going to change his mind, Lisanna got out the car and waited for Lucy to move to the front so she could get in the back. She could tell that this trip to the club was going to be her 9th wheeling to her friends and their bets… Minus Jellal and Erza. But then again what did she expect.

"This is all a part of the bet." She thought to herself.

"You look gorgeous Luce." Natsu leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear causing a chill to run down her spine.

She smiled and said thank you.

Suddenly they heard a loud beep from the car behind them. It was Gajeel.

"COME THE FUCK ON! WHATS THE HOLD UP!" He poked his head out the window and yelled to Natsu. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GOIN. I'M FOLLOWIN YOU! OWWWW!"

Erza smacked Gajeel in the back of the head. "STOP SHOUTING AT ONCE! WE AREN'T THE ONLY ONES IN THE NEIGHVORHOOD. YOU'RE BEING RUDE!"

"YOU'RE LOUDER THAN ME!" Gajeel yelled back.

Jellal and Levy both covered their ears at the loud yelling but they couldn't help but laugh at what was going on.

"Alright." Natsu laughed finally starting his car. "We should get a move on before they kill each other."

Everyone in the car laughed. Despite her mood, Lisanna even cracked a smile at her friend's antics.

When they got to the bar the bouncer let Natsu and his friends in easily with no questions asked. Lisanna waved at the bouncer who was later to be revealed to be her older brother. They weren't twins or anything, the Straus siblings were all a year and 6 months apart, very close in age. Mirajane was 19 soon to be 20, Elfman was 18 turning 19 a few months after her, and Lisanna was 17 turning 18 a few months after him.

Lisanna walked up to the Bar with Erza and greeted the bartender, a friend of her big sister, Cana.

"Hey Lisanna!" Cana greeted. "I haven't seen you here in a while. What happened to that guy you were in here with last time."

Lisanna visibly froze to both Erza and Cana's confusion.

"What guy? You must have me confused with some other customer that looked like me." She quickly lied.

"No… I don't think so- oh hey! There he is." She said referring to Jellal who was approaching the 3 girls.

Lisanna looked passed him, trying her best to play dumb. "Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." As soon as Jellal got close enough she quickly grabbed him. "I'd like you to meet my BESTFRIEND Erza and her BOYFRIEND of 5 years Jellal. Jellal, Erza, meet CANA" She said, hoping Cana would get the point and keep her mouth shut.

Jellal looked momentarily confused but then he suddenly remembered the name Cana. He quickly played along. "Nice to meet you Cana. I'm Jellal, and this is my beautiful girlfriend Erza. Erza would you like to dance?" Jellal said trying his best to get Erza away from the brown haired girl without being too obvious about it.

"Um… Sure." Erza said, obviously confused.

Her friend's odd behavior did not go unnoticed by the very perceptive Erza Scarlet. When the couple got far away enough from the bartender and Lisanna, Erza decided to ask Jellal exactly what was going on.

"Jellal, what was that all about?" Erza stared at Jellal intently.

"Oh that was nothing" He tried his best to say coolly.

"But she very clearly asked Lisanna where the boy she came here with was and when she saw you she recognized you immediately…" She eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been here before or something?"

"Oh, um yeah. I came here once with Lisanna to pick up her sister from work a few months ago before she had her license. She would have normally asked Natsu or Gray but they were both busy and Gajeel said no." He told the half-truth. He did give Lisanna a ride to pick up her sister the day of his day long breakup ordeal with Erza, but that's not all that happened.

Erza could read Jellal like a book and she knew there had to be more to the story. She could always tell when there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Then how did she recognize you so easily?" She asked, giving him a chance to tell the full truth.

"She must have saw me walking out with them, and since it was a one-time thing months ago, Lisanna probably didn't even remember." He said knowing the next question was probably going to be along the lines of 'why didn't Lisanna just say that when Cana asked'

"Okay." Erza nodded. "Are you sure there's nothing else?" She said giving him one last chance.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay" Erza smiled, only half believing him. Erza was getting a bead feeling, and when she got bad feelings, they were usually right. She mentally decided to do some digging herself later.

"Alright" Said Cana while wiping off the bar. "Let me get this straight. You slept with your best friend's boyfriend." She said in response to the story of explanation Lisanna just told her as to why she was playing dumb.

"Would you mind whispering please." Lisanna rolled her eyes. "I told you, they were broken up at the time, we were really drunk, I was really down about something, and it just… happened. It was a huge mistake. When he and Erza got back together the next day we vowed to never speak of it again like it never happened."

"But… It did happen" Cana said matter-of-factly. "You need to tell her the truth. Both of you do before she finds out herself. If she hears it from you, yeah she'll be hurt, and yeah she'll be mad that it took you so long to tell her, or at the fact that it even happened, but at least there will be hope for your friendship and her relationship." Cana picked up a glass and started cleaning it. "But if she finds out on her own, I don't know. The very knowledge of the fact you guys did this, never told her, and have been smiling in her face this whole time will destroy her and your friendship." She put the glass down and leaned on the bar. "Head my warning kid. Telling her is the lesser of 2 evils.

Lisanna contemplated her older friend's words. As much as she knew Cana was right, she could never tell Erza. This just had to stay buried, it just had to, and it would.

Little did she know, Erza was already suspicious and had every intention to figure out every detail that Jellal had been hiding from her.

"Hey Lisanna" Natsu yelled snapping Lisanna out of her thoughts. "Come on, we're about to do shots!"

"See ya later Cana, thanks for the advice." She put a dollar in the tip jar and walked over to the booth her friends were at.

About 6 shots later, everyone, except for Juvia and Lisanna, were pretty drunk. Juvia wasn't drunk because she didn't drink and Lisanna only pretended to take her shots so that she could keep a sober eye on the bet. She purposely sat in the corner of the booth in front of a potted plant and had been pouring all her drinks in there. No one had even noticed.

"Here Juvia." Lisanna said walking up to Juvia with an extra-large Bahama Mamma mixed drink.

"Oh, Juvia doesn't drink" Juvia pushed the drink away.

"Don't worry, I had Cana make it nonalcoholic just for you so you can join in on the fun with everyone. It's basically fruit punch." Lisanna smiled, lying right through her teeth.

"Oh, okay… thanks!" Juvia said taking the drink.

When she took a sip she tasted no trace of alcohol. It tasted just like juice. "This is delicious!"

"No problem." She turned her attention back to her drunk friends who were laughing suspiciously hard at a painting of a monkey on the wall. "Let's do some more shots!"

They all cheered as Lisanna lined more shots up on the table.

At this point, Juvia finished her Bahama Mamma and was just as drunk as the rest of the group. Jellal and Erza were off in a corner making out, Levy and Gajeel were on the dance floor grinding on each other. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna were all that was left at the table. Both couples were basically in their own world and Lisanna was just soberly observing them.

"You look creepy." Cana said walking up to her friend, startling her.

"Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me."

Cana laughed and went back to work.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Luce." Natsu slurred into Lucy's neck.

She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist.

Lucy giggled and blushed, also very drunk.

"I want you to be mine Luce." He slurred rubbing her sides. "We've been talking for 3 weeks and a half. We went on a few dates. We know where this is going, Jus be my girlfriend already!"

Lucy slapped Natsu's chest giggling. "Hush Natsu. You're jus sayin that cause you're ldrunk."

Natsu shook his head quickly, trying to really say no. "Nu uh! I really like you Lucy. You're smart and pretty and funny and your hair smells like strawberries." Natsu said while playing with her blonde curls.

Lucy laughed. "Awww. Okay I'll be your girlfriend." She slurred.

"Okay, okay, gimme your phone so I can set a reminder so we remember this tomorrow." Natsu reached for Lucy's phone and she slid it over to him.

Natsu typed in a reminder that said 'You are Natsu's girlfriend'

Lisanna rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Hopefully one of these couples will be drunk enough and just have sex already so this stupid bet can end and her life can go back to normal.

"I'm not gonna let that loser one up me!" Gray loudly announced. "Juvia be my girlfriend!"

"Juvia would love to Gray-sama!" Juvia wrapped her arms around gray and embraced him tightly. "Juvia will set the reminder!" Juvia grabbed Gray's phone out of his pocket and typed out 'Juvia is your girlfriend' in his and 'Gray-sama is Juvia's boyfriend' in hers.

Lisanna rolled her eyed. This bet had been going on for a month now. She's not really sure what she expected when she proposed the idea, but she didn't expect all this.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Gajeel and Levy have started heavily making out, making the others around them slightly uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Levy said breathlessly also while trying to keep herself stable.

"And go where shrimp." Gajeel said huskily, while trying to keep the smaller girl stable.

Gajeel was really drunk, but he had a high tolerance so he was a little more sober than Levy.

"Maybe your place." She smiled suggestively.

Gajeel chuckled. "How about I just take you home."

Forgetting that half the group rode there in his car, Gajeel and Levy left the club together. This didn't go unnoticed by Lisanna. She quickly grabbed the keys from Natsu's jack that was thrown on the table and followed the two. Part of her wanted to make sure they got where they were going safely since Gajeel was stupidly driving drunk, while an even bigger part of just wanted to see what they were up to.

When Gajeel arrived at Levy's house, he walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye.

"Wait" Said Levy, grabbing his arm as he was walking away. "Come inside for a minute."

Gajeel agreed, his drunk mind not seeing the harm in going inside for a few minutes.

When the two got inside they immediately went up to Levy's room. As soon as she closed her bedroom door, she started attacking him with kisses. They ended up in a position where Levy was straddling Gajeel on the bed. Jest as she started to take her shirt off, parts of sober mind Gajeel kicked in and he stopped her.

"Wait, shrimp. We don't gotta do this." He said grabbing her wrists.

"But I want to…" she said very confidently. "People always assume that since I'm smart, and a bookworm, and… shorter than the average human… that I'm this super sweet, innocent, light hearted girl. But there's another side to me like any other person." Levy leaned forward and kissed Gajeel passionately on the lips. "I really like you, and I want to do this."

Gajeel sat there for a minute, mostly thinking about the fact that even when Levy is drunk off her ass, she's still pretty articulate. That girl is so damn smart. But also, in this past month, unbeknownst to their group of friends, He and Levy have spent just about every day together. He has gotten to know Levy pretty well, and he knew she was far from the sweet innocent girl everyone thought she was; but also, he really liked her. She was different. She was sweet, caring, fun, beautiful, and she had another side of her that was tough as nails, and a sexy side that only he saw. He's been wanting her for a long time, not because of the bet, but because he actually wanted her.

Gajeel's biggest fear was her finding out about the bet and never wanting to see him again. 'When did my life turn into some cliché teen movie' he thought to himself.

He came to a conclusion. He decided that he would be with Levy, because he wanted to be and keep it to himself. It wasn't about winning some stupid bet.

Gajeel flipped Levy over so that he was on top and started to devour her lips. He traced kisses from her lips, to her jawline, and to her neck. He slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Levy grey slightly self-conscious and pulled her arms around her chest. "I know they're not very big…"

Gajeel moved her arms. "They're perfect." He said bluntly

Levy blushed. She leaned forward and took of her bra. Gajeel started to massage one with his hand and the other with his mouth causing Levy to moan. He worked his way down to her pants and started to slide them off, revealing her black lacy underwear.

Gajeel slid the underwear off and took a minute to admire the girl before him in her naked glory. She was really something.

"Stop staring" She laughed. "It's creepy."

Gajeel smirked and lowered his head between Levy's legs. Before she knew what was happening, he was exploring her folds with his tongue, causing her to moan loudly grabbing his hair. She was honestly the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Levy was growing close he pushed her over the edge by inserting a finger inside of her, causing her to cry out and arch her back off the bed.

While Levy was recovering, Gajeel took off his clothes and climbed back on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He breathed seductively into her neck, sending chills throughout her entire body.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

With that, Gajeel started to insert his large member inside of her until her reached her barrier.

"This is gonna hurt shrimp," He warned.

"I can take it."

He smirked. As he pushed passed her barrier, he captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her slight yelp of pain. He steadied his hips, not wanting to hurt her; but god was it hard. She was so tight and it felt so good. When Levy gave him a small smile, signaling that he could move, he began to rock his hips at a slow pace.

Slowly but surely, the sensation for Levy was going from pain, to pressure, to pleasure. She moaned loudly as Gajeel started to go deeper and faster. Soon they were both at their climax, both moaning in ecstasy.

"Goodnight Gajee." Levy said, giving him a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

"Night shrimp."

He had won the bet, but that didn't matter to him. No one would ever know. With that he pulled Levy to his chest and fell asleep.

Little did they know, they stupidly left the front door unlocked and Lisanna walked right in. She snapped a picture of the sleeping couple on her cellphone and quickly left.

The next day, all the guys and Lisanna were hanging out at Natsu's house. When Gajeel walked inside he was greated by a sandwich to the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gajeel yelled.

"That's for leaving us stranded asshole!"

"YOUR'E RICH AS FUCK AND SO IS LUCY! YOU CAN CALL A DAMN CAB!" Gajeel said growing annoyed with his friend. "Wait a second… You drove your own car. You ain't even ride with me!"

"Oh yeah… When we all woke up from being passed out in the bar we didn't see it, so I just convinced myself I must not have drove. It was at my house when the cab dropped me off."

"Hm… that's weird. How fucked up were you that you forgot about your own car."

"Drunk enough. Apparently Lucy is my girlfriend now." Natsu scratched his head confused. "So… Things turned out good as far as I'm concerned."

Lisanna rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Oh yeah, Juvia is my girlfriend now too." Gray said plopping down on the couch.

'Hmm." Said Lisanna "Looks like you're both a step closer on the BET." Said Lisanna, reminding them that they weren't in real relationships. However, neither of the boys responded. "So, what you do when you left Gajeel." She said, expecting to claim victory, and this whole stupid bet can finally be done with.

"Nothin. I just dropped off the shrimp and went home." He said flatly, walking to Natsu's fridge to get a drink."

Lisanna eyed Gajeel, wondering why he was lying. He won the bet fair and square, so why wasn't he saying anything. She decided to just leave it alone for now.

 **A/N:** **So… there's a lot going on. Wanna see how the shit hits the fan? Stay tuned lol. I hope you liked it! Review and thank you for reading.**


	8. Guilt and Jealousy

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Lisanna was sitting in class with her head down, deep in thought. Two months have gone by and Gajeel has yet to claim victory over the bet, much to Lisanna's irritation. She couldn't help but wonder why he was dragging this out. When she tried to out him to the group all he did was deny everything. Of course everyone believed him too, who would lie about not getting laid? Gajeel apparently. When Lisanna tried to confront him directly, she was not successful.

 _"Gajeel can I have a word with you" Lisanna said tapping him on the shoulder._

 _"What."_

 _"Why are you acting like you didn't win the bet? Don't you want the money?" `_

 _"I don't know what you're talkin about. I didn't win nothin. Mind your business." And with that he walked away._

In that moment, Lisanna knew exactly what was going on. Gajeel obviously had feelings for the bookworm. She couldn't have that; what if he gave Gray and Natsu ideas? Then she'd be stuck 9th wheeling forever. Absolutely not. Then again, she knew she always had plan B, which she didn't actually WANT to use; but the way things were going, she probably wouldn't have a choice.

Lisanna took a deep breath. Hopefully she wouldn't have to take it there. If she did, oh well, she just wants her life to go back to normal.

"Lisanna!" Said the teacher, startling out of her thought process.

"Yes ma'am?" she responded trying her best not to appear lost.

"Pay attention." The teacher said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." She opened up her text book slightly embarrassed for being called out.

 **Later On That Day at Natsu's House**

Natsu and Lucy were cuddled up on Natsu's couch watching a movie in his home theatre. Lucy reached for the remote and paused the film currently on the screen. Natsu Looked at Lucy with slight confusion.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." She said looking at the very confused boy.

"For what?"

Lucy adjusted her sitting position on the couch so she was now facing her boyfriend directly. "These past couple of months with you have been great." She smiled at that thought. "I've been thinking about this for a while. When we first met I completely misjudged you. You're nothing like I thought you were. You're honestly one of the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful people I have ever met." Lucy leaned forward and pulled Natsu into a hug that was immediately returned.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably as an overwhelming sense of guilt began to wash over him "Wow Lucy. That means a lot coming from you, I feel the same."

"Good" Lucy beamed and pecked him on the lips.

Natsu sat there embracing Lucy while deep in thought. Lucy thought so highly of him. Little did she know, he honestly wasn't shit. As he embraced the blonde beauty, he prayed she would never find out the truth.

A few hours later, Lucy had gone home and Natsu called all of his friends, minus Erza, to an emergency meeting.

"What's going on flame brain? I have things to do you know." Said Gray flopping on one of the couches with an orange soda in his hand.

"Shut up Ice prick, I know you have nothing going on." Natsu clapped back causing the others to laugh. "Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I brought you here today."

"GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT" Gajeel interrupted. Natsu shot an angry glare at him.

Lisanna leaned forward on the couch in anticipation of what Natsu had to say while Gray and Gajeel were sitting on the couch looking very bored.

Lisanna was hoping that Natsu had called them there to finally declare victory over the stupid bet so that her life could go back to normal.

"ANYWAYS!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Before I was rudely interrupted, what I was saying was, well basically... And I don't know how you guys will take this, well"

"Spit it out Natsu!" Lisanna stood, growing impatient.

"Alright, alright. I want out of the bet."

"I-I'm sorry. What?!" Lisanna stuttered. "You can NOT be serious!"

"I think I'm falling in love with her, and I want to date her; not because of the bet, but because I actually like her." Natsu shrugged.

When Lisanna heard those words, her worst fears were confirmed. Natsu had t have fallen for that blonde nerd! She couldn't believe her ears. No way would the others agree with this.

Lisanna stared in disbelief. "Y-you can't be serious! Come on guys, BACK ME UP!" She gestured towards Gray and Gajeel.

"Actually, I get it. I think I feel the same about Juvia." Gray admitted.

Lisanna took a deep breath. "I think you guys are being a bit rash. Maybe-"

"I agree too" Gajeel spoke up. "I want to date the shrimp on my own terms."

Lisanna was completely dumbstruck. "So everyone fell in love with their little bets. This is just faaaaaantastic. Back me up Jellal!"

"Actually, I agree with them. They're all really nice girls and I don't think this bet should've been made in the first place. I think its best we all forget about it." Jellal said, reclining his chair back.

"But, Natsu… What about us?" She said semi-quietly while walking over to him.

Natsu took a deep breath and pulled Lisanna aside, not wanting to embarrass her in front of their friends.

"Lisanna… I like you, but we've never been anything… Serious. I see you more as a sister if anything."

Lisanna scoffed. "Yeah, a sister you fucked." She folded her arms.

Natsu sighed. "Look… I'm sorry. There was a time when I felt something for you… But I now realize that what I felt was nothing more than lust. I think we're better off as friends Lisanna."

Lisanna frowned. "Fine." She said very curtly. "I get it. Thank you for being honest." With that she grabbed her purse and jacket and left."

"Come on Lisanna! You don't have to leave." Natsu called after her.

"Whatever." She called back as she walked out the door.

This was like her worst nightmare coming true. As she thought back to all the clues over the past couple of months, she should have seen this coming. She took a deep breath, already deciding what she was going to do. She was going to go with plan B and get her life back on track. Natsu would be hers again and she wouldn't be playing 9th wheel to all her friends.

Meanwhile in the house all the guys, minus Natsu, were really confused.

"What was that all about?" Said Gray looking towards the door.

Natsu shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "I basically told her that I think we'd be better as friends and that I want to pursue Lucy exclusively."

"No wonder she was upset." Jellal said coolly.

"I didn't even know she was really into me like that…" Natsu scratched his head while looking at the ground.

"You couldn't possibly be that stupid." Gray said bluntly.

"Whatever, it's over now. We agreed to be just friends. No harm done."

"If you say so" Gray shrugged.

 **The Next Day**

Lisanna acted as if there was nothing wrong. She hung out with the whole group like regular, even while all the couples flirted right in her face. People could be so inconsiderate. It was now lunch time and everyone was sitting at the group's usual table.

"Did you guys know that spring formal was coming up?" Erza said while taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, isn't it like this weekend?" asked Levy.

"Wow… I have not been paying attention." Lucy leaned on the table resting her head on her hand.

"But Erza, aren't you student body president?" Juvia asked her scarlet haired friend. "How don't you know about spring formal?"

"Well as senior student body president my jurisdiction is prom. I've been focused on that." She shrugged.

Everyone nodded understanding.

"Well" Natsu interjected into the conversation. "Will you be my date Lucy?"

Lisanna almost spit out her drink at this, which did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"Are you okay Lisanna?" Levy asked while everyone else looked at Lisanna with concern and confusion.

"I'm fine." She said sharply.

"U-Um… Okay?" Lucy turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Of course I'll go with you Natsu." She smiled pecked him on the lips causing, Lisanna to scoff.

Everyone looked at her again in confusion but she just ignored their stares.

"Wanna go with me Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"STOP COPYING ME YOU JERK!" Natsu stood up at the table causing his chair to fly back making a screeching noise.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN ASK THEIR GIRLFRIEND TO THE DANCE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Gray stood up as well.

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"LET'S GO!"

"Both of you shut up, sit down, and behave right now." Erza said in a very calm but deadly tone, not even looking up from her food.

"Yes ma'am" Both boys said in unison, immediately following directions.

Amidst all this chaos, Gajeel also asked Levy to the dance, who of course, agreed to go with him.

"I swear, why we can't get through one lunch period without you two trying to fight? It's ridiculous." Erza ranted while the others, minus Natsu, Gray, and of course Lisanna, laughed at the situation.

It was now last period and Erza and Lucy were sitting next to each other towards the back of the classroom.

"Hey Erza?" Lucy said gaining Erza's attention from her classwork.

"Yes?"

"Haven't you noticed something odd about Lisanna? She's been acting really strange lately." Lucy thoughtfully touched the tip of her pencil to her lip.

Erza nodded. "Yes actually… She's been acting really strange around Jellal and me since that day we went to the bar. Come to think of it… Jellal has been acting strange too." Erza said, suddenly deep in thought.

"Hmmm… that's not exactly what I was talking about, but I see your point." Lucy leaned forward on the table resting her head on her hand. "Now that I think about it, every time Natsu suggests going back to the bar they both make up a ridiculous excuse for why we can't go."

"Yeah" Erza said agreeing. "Like the time Lisanna said her friend Cana we met at the bar, is also a fortune teller and that if we went we'd all be in danger."

"Yeah. I don't even know why we all went along with that." Lucy frowned. "But anyways, I'm talking about around me and Natsu. It's like she has a problem with us together or something…"

"Ohhhh" Erza said understanding what her friend was referring to. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Natsu and Lisanna had an on and off fling for as long as I can remember."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Erza bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I have dishonored our friendship. I thought Natsu had told you. I shouldn't have assumed. Please forgive me."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Erza's extremeness. "It's okay Erza. I don't blame you at all. Natsu should've been the one to tell me as my boyfriend."

Erza let out a huge sigh of relief. "Perhaps you should talk to him. Maybe he has a reason for not saying anything."

Lucy nodded at her friend's suggestion. She couldn't help but wonder why Natsu kept such a big thing from her. Lisanna's behavior all made sense now.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day while simultaneously shocking Lucy out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered her things and went to wait for Natsu by his locker so that he could give her a ride home, something that had become a daily routine.

(Natsu POV)

When I got to my locker Luce was already there waiting for me. Man did she look beautiful. As the months went by, she started dressing differently at school instead of just on the weekends or on dates. And of course, being such a hot girl, she was getting more and more popular, not that I cared all that much. Man am I lucky to have her; whether we started because of a bet or not, I'm really starting to fall for this girl.

"Hey Luce!" I leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips.

"Hi." She said dryly with her arms folded.

Uh oh. That's never a good sign.

"Is there something wrong babe?"

As I asked this, I started to think about all the things she could possibly be mad at me for. My mind was drawing a blank. I haven't done anything… well except for the bet, but there was no way she could possibly know about that… right?

"We'll talk about it in the car." Was her simple reply.

Oh shit, oh shit, she knows! Wait… but if she knew would she be this calm? I honestly hadn't made Lucy upset during our months of dating, well yet anyways. She's also a pretty calm and collected girl, so I haven't ever seen her pissed off before. Let's see… What do I know about pissed off girls. When Lisanna is pissed she gets loud and hysterical, but on the flip side, when Erza is pissed she's calm, deadly, and straight to the point. Speaking of Erza, if Lucy found out the truth, Erza would have kicked my ass by now. I'll just play it cool.

"Oh okay, well you ready to go now?" I said while zipping up my book bag.

She nodded her head and we both started walking towards my car. I reached to hold her hand and she let me, so that must be a good sign.

When we got to my matte black BMW I opened the door for her and closed it behind her, Like a gentleman.

"So what's up?" I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Lisanna?" She said almost immediately.

Lucy clearly isn't one to beat around the bush when she wants answers or when she's upset about something like most girls (cough) Lisanna (cough). Don't get me wrong, Lisanna is like my best friend. This was just one of the many reasons I could never really see myself dating her; besides the fact that I see her more like a sister than a romantic interest. When I tell people that, they automatically give me the "Then why would you fool around with her" speech. I mean come on, I'm still a guy, its not like she's my ACTUAL sister. Even when we did hook up, I still only saw her as friends with benefits, not a potential girlfriend.

My heart started beating fast at her question. "W-what do you mean, what did you hear?"

I was really hoping I hadn't made Lisanna angry enough to actually go to Lucy and tell her about our flings. I mean, it's not like I cheated on Lucy with Lisanna. I haven't fooled around with Lisanna since the shower incident a few months back. When I asked Lucy to be my girlfriend, all physical activity with Lisanna was over.

Lucy gave me a very icy glare that made me flinch as I started the car and began driving towards our houses.

"Don't play stupid with me Natsu Zeref Dragneel."

Full government name… Yikes.

"Why didn't tell me you and Lisanna were ever romantically involved?! I had to hear from ERZA that you and Lisanna had an on and off fling for years!"

Shit… I probably should've told her about that. I parked in Lucy's driveway. "I-I'm sorry." I bowed my head then looked her dead in her beautiful brown eyes. "I only did it because I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable in our group and threatened in our relationship. I know it wrong. I'll answer any question you may have and tell you anything you want to know." I looked at her pleadingly, with a face full of hope for her forgiveness.

(Lucy POV)

I stared at Natsu with a blank expression, taking in his apology. He seemed really sincere, and he's never really given me a reason not to trust him… That I know of. Every single time even the slightest situation happened, such a girl flirting with him, he would tell me exactly what happened and his response to said girl. And from what he's told me, he always handles the situation appropriately.

But at the same time, If he can lie to me about something for such a stupid reason, what else could he be currently be lying to me about? I'll see how I feel after ask him a few questions.

"So you two were… sexually active?" I asked, trying to erase the image out of my head. That's not something I ever need to see.

"Y-yeah. We were." He replied, avoiding my gaze.

Shit.

"When was the last time you guys were… Intimate."

"Way before we were together. Before I was even pursuing you. I would never cheat on you Lucy. I care about you too much to hurt you like that." He was now looking me dead in the eye. I could tell he was being pretty sincere.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. not at all." He held his hands up like the very idea was insane to him. "We've never been anything serious, I swear. I honestly don't even see her that way."

I let out a deep sigh. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Natsu shook his head ferociously. "No, that's it. I'm really sorry for keeping this from you Luce."

I nodded. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once. "Alright…But you're on thin ice. Withholding information is the same as lying and I don't deal with liars. There better not ever be another situation like this. I can promise I won't be so forgiving.

(Natsu POV)

A wave of relief washed over me when I heard Lucy's words of forgiveness, while at the same time, I couldn't help but feel worried at her warning. When she asked me if there was anything else, I wanted so badly to tell her about the bet… I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Now I knew she could never find out.

I also stretched the truth about the last time Lisanna and I had sex; but it's not like I could just tell her it was the day of our first date. She would dump me for sure.

I leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips, which she quickly returned. "It won't happen again."

(Normal POV)

The next day after school all the girls, minus Lisanna, went shopping for their dresses for the spring formal. It's not that the girls excluded Lisanna. Although Lucy felt a little awkward about the situation, she would never try to alienate her. Erza had called and asked Lisanna to join them, but she had declined their offer, saying she had business to take care of.

"Juvia, I mean I am so excited for the dance tomorrow. I feel like I'm in a fairytale!" Juvia said dreamily as she walked through the mall with her 3 friends.

Everyone stopped walking and stared at the girl in complete shock.

"What… Why is everyone staring at me?" Juvia said, obviously confused.

"I-its just that… It's weird hearing you speak in… 1st person. It's even weirder to hear you correct yourself when almost talking in 3rd person." Lucy tilted her head to the side. "When did you start doing that?"

Juvia shrugged and smiled. "Well… Ever since I have been going out with Gray-sama, I feel like Juvia 3.0!" Juvia clasped her hands together.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"So… you just skipped 2.0?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Juvia 2.0 is none of your business. We are focusing on Juvia 3.0" Juvia said while defensively crossing her arms causing Levy hold up her hands, signaling her surrender.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at Levy and Juvia's little exchange. "So what brought on this change?"

"Gray-sama" The girls could have sworn they saw actual hearts in Juvia's eyes as she explained to them exactly what Gray had said to her.

 _"Hey Juvia, mind if I get something off my chest?" Gray asked his girlfriend while they were laying on the couch watching a movie._

 _"Anything for my beloved Gray-sama." Juvia beamed._

 _Gray chuckled and subconsciously pulled the girl in closer. He couldn't help but find her adoration for him cute. Even though it was a little overwhelming at first, he knows she means well and that her feelings are genuine._

 _"I understand why you speak in 3_ _rd_ _person all the time, because of your past. But I want you to know that you aren't alone like that anymore. You have great friends like Lucy, Levy, Erza, Lisanna… I guess, the guys, and most importantly, me. I just don't want you feeling alone."_

 _Juvia's heart swelled at Gray's words. She knew not many people got to see this side of Gray. She was at a complete loss of words, which was rare for her. All she could do was smile and nod. It was then, Juvia decided she would try and break her habit of speaking in 3_ _rd_ _person, to the best of her ability, that is._

Erza was smiled softly to herself. She was shocked at the actions of her friend, who normally had such a cold demeanor. She was starting to notice change in all of her male friends from being in their new relationships. She was happy for them.

"I'm really happy for you Juvi." Levy smiled.

"Do not call Juvia that." Juvia said bluntly. "That does not count as talking in 3rd person. I was simply reminding her of my name." Juvia closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

All the girls laughed and headed into the dress store. About an hour and a half later, the girls emerged from the store with bags full of dresses and accessories.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be a night that we all remember." Lucy smiled, thinking about the dance.

The girls all nodded in agreement as they walked to Lucy's car. It was decided that all the girls would sleep over Lucy's house so that the all could get ready together the next day.

(Meanwhile, Lisanna POV)

This was going to be a night they'll all remember. I guarantee it.

I put the finishing touches on my little presentation for tomorrow and gently closed my lap top. I almost feel bad… Almost. But it's not my fault. It's not my fault those idiots fell for those nerds!

I can't believe Erza, my own best friend, scolded me about my behavior towards Natsu and Lucy's relationship! Does no one care about my feeling at all?

 _I was sitting in my room watching TV when I got a text from Erza._

 _ **Erzyy3:**_ _Call me ASAP_

 _That's weird… In the time she spent typing that, she could have just call me. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed her number._

 _"Hey Erz, whats up?" I asked my best friend._

 _"I need to speak with you about Natsu and Lucy." Her tone was tone was stern and all business, typical Erza._

 _I scoffed, now sitting all the way up on my bean bag chair. "What about them."_

 _"Stuff like that." She said sternly. "I don't know if you've noticed Lisanna, but we have all noticed your attitude towards Natsu and Lucy's relationship. I understand the two of you have a past, but this needs to stop."_

 _I glared as if she could actually see me, but I'm sure she heard my attitude in my tone of voice. "I could care less about them. And whose side are you on. You're MY best friend. Not hers."_

 _Erza sighed. "I'm friends with all of you. And I want you ALL to be happy. Natsu has become a better person with Lucy. And you're better off without him too. Personally, I don't think he ever treated you right. I really am looking out for your best interest Lisanna. You'll never find the right guy if you stay hung up on Natsu, who only saw you as friends with benefits."_

 _"Ouch" That one kind of hit home._

 _"I'm just being honest. Let him go Lisanna. Just… Focus on being friends."_

 _I rolled my eyes. What does she know? Natsu is the one for me. I'm just going to say okay because I know she'll keep going if I don't._

" _Alright Erza." I said in what I felt was my most convincing voice._

" _Good. "I could hear her smiling to herself in victory just by the tone of her voice. "All the girls and I are going dress shopping for the dance tomorrow. Do you want to come?"_

" _No thanks. I have a few errands to run talk to you later. Love you, bye." I quickly hung up the phone, annoyed by the conversation that had just taken place._

I plopped down on my large bed and just stared at the ceiling.

If only Erza knew I'm the reason Natsu and stupid Lucy are even together! But soon everyone will know. Then, things will go back to normal. Natsu will be mine again, and everything will be fine.

 **A/N:** **Things are building up and well… As you can see, shit is about to hit the fan. But in more ways than one. Things don't always go as planned… ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Review please!**


	9. And the Shit Hits the Fan

**A/N:** **Hey everyone. Thanks for being patient with me. My first year of college is finally over with so I now have more time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The weekend had come quickly and all the girls, minus Lisanna, were at Lucy's house getting ready for the big dance. Lucy had all the girls come over early for a mini spa day.

"This is great Lucy. Thank you for having us all over," said Levy as the masseuse massaged her back.

"No problem Lev" Lucy smiled. She was currently relaxing with a facial and cucumbers on her eyes. "I want us all to look our very best tonight. It's a real shame Lisanna couldn't make it though. Why isn't she here again Erza?"

"She just said she had some things she needed to take care of." Erza said while blowing on her freshly painted nails. "I wouldn't think much of it though. She volunteered to help out with the dance the other day, so she's probably busy with that."

"Shouldn't you be helping too?" Juvia asked.

"No, the sophomores and juniors have it covered. And with Lisanna helping too, I have nothing to worry about. I am focusing solely on our senior prom."

 **Meanwhile…** All the guys were at Natsu's house.

"Hey, isn't that dance today?" Gray asked while eating a bag of chips on Natsu's couch.

"Oh yeah… that is today." Natsu scratched his head.

"Should we start getting ready?" Jellal sat on the couch next to Gray with his own bag of chips.

There was a long silence, then all the guys simultaneously said "Nah"

"We'll start getting dressed like an hour before it's time to pick the girls up." Gajeel suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and went back to watching TV.

A few hours passed and after a lot of pampering, it was finally time for the dance. Lucy was wearing a champagne strapless floor length dress that hugged every curve of her body. It had a heart shaped bodice that showed just enough cleavage. Her hair was curled and all swept to one side. Erza had on a 2 piece black and gold high neck dress with a floor length mermaid styled skirt. Her hair was in a sleek elegant bun. Levy had on a simple black shimmery 2 piece dress that had a short tulle skirt. Her hair was also up in a bun. Lastly, Juvia was wearing a silver floor length mermaid dress. Her hair was also curled and swept to the side like Lucy's.

 **Lucy POV**

I was extremely excited to see Natsu as I walked down my long stair case. I couldn't wait for him to see my master piece of an outfit. I hadn't been this excited to go to a dance since I was at my last high school. Thank god that life behind me now though. I have great friends, outstanding grades, and a loving boyfriend. Life couldn't be better right now.

"Hey there handsome." I winked at my awestruck boyfriend. All he could do was stare at me, it was adorable.

In fact, all the guys were like that; completely speechless. That's exactly how we wanted them

"Well boys." I heard Erza say. "Are you going to gawk at us all night or are you going to take us to the dance?" She smiled confidently in a very Erza way.

"R-right!" Jellal stammered. "You look beautiful Erza." He said shyly, barely meeting her gaze.

Natsu responded in a very similar fashion. "Yeah, you look great Luce! Took my breath away."

"I can see that." I smiled, very pleased so far.

I looked around at my group of friends. I saw Gajeel whispering in Levy's ear, making her blush, Gray playfully flirting with Juvia, and Jellal admiring Erza. This indeed was going to be a fun night. We all grouped together and took a picture, as well as some individual pictures, couples pictures, and all the girls; you know the deal. I posted a few on Instagram and took a few for snapchat, then we were ready to go.

The boys all had their own cars parked outside my house, probably so each couple could go their separate ways once the night ended if they wanted. I walked over to Natsu's black BMW and he, very gentlemanly, opened the door for me.

"I can't say this enough Luce." Natsu said as he opened the driver's door and slid into his seat. "You look stunning."

I leaned over and pecked him softly on the lips. "Thank you. We should get going though. Gajeel is looking pretty impatient." I turned around, looking through the back window of Natsu's car. I was met with a very impatient looking Gajeel who looked like he was going to explode any minute and a very worried Levy, trying her best to calm him down.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Don't want a situation like last time." With that, Natsu put the car and drive and we were off to the dance with our friends following behind us.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my clutch and opened my bag to see what it was. I had a comment from Lisanna on the group picture I had posted on Instagram.

* _TakeOverKitty: Super cute! Tonight is gonna be one for the books ;)_

I stared at my phone for a few minutes, unsure about how to take what I had just read. It seemed sincere enough… But Lisanna had been acting really strange lately. I just decided to think nothing of it. We had finally arrived at the dance and I was determined to make the most of it.

The scene we were met with walking into the large banquet hall was beautiful. The entire place was decorated to the T like a fairy tale. It reminded me a lot of the ball from Cinderella. I was extremely impressed.

"Those underclassmen certainly did you justice Erza! They really came through for you!" I complimented.

"Well of course." She shrugged. "I may not have put it all together, but sometime last year, I did put together a binder with very strict and specific instructions on what to do. They did a nice job, but I do remember specifying I wanted blue drapes, not white." Erza thoughtfully stroked her chin while thoroughly examining the entire room.

Everyone's sweat dropped. That's Erza for you, I know she was focused on prom, but I knew she'd never give up complete creative control of a major event. Especially if it would have her name on it at the end of the day.

"Let's all go find a table to sit at guys." Levy suggested.

Everyone agreed and followed levy to a table towards the front of the gym to a table close to the dance floor.

"Is this okay for everyone?" She asked while setting her purse on the table.

Everyone said yeah while putting their stuff on the table, not really caring where they sat. The dance was just getting started, so not many people were up and dancing. Everyone decided to just stay at the table and talk.

"Erza, why did you insist we come here at 7 on the dot? There is literally no one here." Lucy complained

"Punctuality is very important Lucy." Erza replied causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Even though they were the only ones there, the friends laughed and joked and became their own party. They were having so much fun together, they barely noticed all the time that had passed. It was now 9:30 and the dance was filling up with students.

"Hey Luce, wanna dance?" Natsu asked, noticing the dance floor beginning to flood with people.

"Sure" she responded without hesitation.

Lucy loved school dances. Getting all dolled up with her friends, all the excitement, dancing the night away. It always had been her favorite part of high school.

When Natsu and Lucy started dancing, they noticed their friends beginning to follow their example, making their way to the dance floor as well.

"Alright, time to slow things down! Grab that special somebody boys and girls" Sid the DJ as he started to play a slow dance song.

Natsu eagerly pulled Lucy into an embrace. Romantic was the only way Lucy could describe the moment. Natsu had his hands securely wrapped around her waist with her arms around his neck. He was staring deep into her eyes with intensity and love that made her knees weak. He slowly started to lean in to capture he lips in a tender kiss when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder.

When Natsu turned his head to see who interrupted him, he was greeted by Lisanna's smiling face. Natsu all but rolled his eyes, annoyance clearly on his face.

"Excuse me Lucy, mind if I cut in for a second?"

"Um... actually-"

"It'll only be for a second" She quickly cut off while pulling Natsu to the side before either party had a chance to protest.

Lucy sighed in annoyance. She and Natsu were having a real moment before Lisanna cut in. Lucy knowing the couple's past also didn't make her feel any better about Lisanna cutting into their moment. If it had been someone like Erza, Juvia, or Levy, she would not have minded as much. Lucy however trusted Natsu, and it was Lisanna she wasn't so sure about.

"What do you think you're doing Lisanna?" Natsu said as Lisanna wrapped her hands around his shoulders in a very 1 sided attempt to slow dance with him.

"What's wrong with me wanting to dance with my longtime friend hm?" She said, voice painted in fake innocence.

Natsu frowned. "What are you up to?"

Lisanna smirked. "Nothing you don't already know about. Enjoy the dance Natsu." With that Lisanna sauntered away.

Natsu's little exchange with Lisanna left him feeling uneasy. What could Lisanna possibly mean by that comment? All he knew was, whatever it meant, it all translated to no good.

"What was that all about?" Lucy said, startling Natsu out of his thought process.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go out to the garden for a minute. I have a surprise for you."

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were the only couple out of the group of friends who weren't dancing.

"Gajeel, why don't we go dance?" Levy suggested

Gajeel snorted. "Dancin ain't my style shrimp."

"But Gajeel, just one wouldn't hurt your rep too much and-"

"Forget it." He cut off.

Levy huffed angrily and walked away from the table. Why did he ask her to the dance if he didn't plan on dancing with her? Was just one dance too much to ask for? Why did she have to go for the most antisocial, standoffish, 'I'm too cool for anything' type? As she observed he friends laughing and dancing and kissing, she couldn't help but feel envious. She wished Gajeel was like that in public as well as closed doors.

"Levy" Said Jet, startling Levy out of her thoughts. "I noticed you weren't with anyone, and I've always had the biggest crush on you and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"No!" Said Droy, running up to the pair. "I've liked you longer Levy! Dance with me?" He said, clearly out of breath from running.

Jet and Droy sat near Levy in chemistry class for years and they occasionally partnered up for assignments.

"Let's let her decide!" Said Jet.

"Yeah, Lets! Who do you wanna dance with Levy? Me or him"

"Neither." Said Gajeel walking up to the trio.

"And who are you?" Said Jet, clearly annoyed with the extra competition.

"Her boyfriend. Now beat it. Or else." Gajeel growled, immediately scaring the two boys away.

He then grabbed Levy by the arm, dragged her to the dance floor, and began slow dancing with her. He had a very clear blush on his face.

Levy smirked. "Who knew Mr. big bad Gajeel could get jealous."

"Shut up" He blushed harder. "I ain't jealous. I ain't lettin two nerds try to move in on what's mine. They needed to know their place." He tried to play off.

Levy blushed about the 'mine' comment. "I knew you cared." She leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah… whatever" He looked to the side, his face now matching the color of Erza's hair.

Natsu lead Lucy out to the garden that was attached to the ballroom. It was decorated beautifully. There were lights strung up above the garden and they were surrounded by beautiful white and pink roses. Natsu lead Lucy to the bench right in front of the fountain at the center of the garden.

"It's beautiful out here Natsu!" Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah" Natsu smiled. "The mood is perfect out here."

Lucy frowned in confusion "What do you mean?"

Natsu took a deep breath. He had been nervous all night for this moment and it was finally here.

"Lucy… I like you a lot. I've never felt this way about any other person. You mean more to me than you'll ever know, and you've changed me in ways that you can't even imagine. Lucy… Will you" Natsu paused as he pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Will you accept this promise ring? I don't know what the future has in store for us, but the past 6 months have been amazing. I don't want you out of my life any time soon. What do you say?"

Lucy was completely shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting that. Her heart swelled with happiness. "Of course I will!" She smiled pulling him into a sweet embrace.

"You will?!" Natsu exclaimed. He was shocked she actually said yes.

"Yes" she laughed at his disbelief. "I would love to accept your promise ring.

Lucy took the box from Natsu that had a ring on a silver chain in it. Lucy took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"It suits you." Natsu said honestly. He couldn't be happier than he was in that moment.

When the two reentered the ball room, they saw their friends were all seated at their table.

"Look who's finally back. What happened to you guys?" Gray said suggestively causing Lucy to deeply blush at the implication.

"Shut up ice pick. We were just in the garden."

"What's that around your neck Lucy?" Juvia said observantly

Lucy smiled. "Natsu gave me a promise ring."

"AWWWWWWWW" Said all the girls.

"That's so sweet!" Levy gushed

"Look who's the late one" Gray said smugly. "We've all already done that."

"You guys got promise rings too?" Lucy asked, happy for her friends.

"Yeah." Levy smiled at the memory. "It was the day before yesterday.

"I got mine last week" Juvia interjected.

"Jellal gave me one 2 years ago."

"YOU SONS OF BITCHES NEED TO STOP COPYING ME!" Natsu fumed.

"YOU WERE LAST YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD WE HAVE COPPIED YOU?" Gray stood up.

"It's cause… well you… shut up."

Everyone laughed at the very childish exchange between their friends. The girls began comparing their promise wrings, laughing and giggling while the boys just talked amongst themselves about the most recent sports thing. All chatter ceased when the group heard the sound of someone tapping the microphone. It was none other than Lisanna on the stage, which gave Natsu a very uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Hi everyone! How's everyone enjoying the dance?"

There was a dull roar of response from the students.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at the lack of enthusiasm. "Anyway, it's 11:30 which means it's time to crown your spring formal king and queen! The envelope please." She said reaching her hand out to a student behind her who then handed her the envelope.

"Thank you. Can I have a drum roll please?"

She was met with silence.

"Fine, forget the drumroll. Your king and queen are Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox!" Lisanna smiled brightly as the crowd began to applaud. "Don't be shy, come on up!"

Everyone at the table clapped while looking around in confusion as Levy and Gajeel made their way to the stage.

"I didn't know that they were even nominated." Lucy commented.

"Yeah… something is a little weird." Jellal said while eyeing Lisanna.

Natsu and Gray exchanged a look, and just like that all the guys at the table knew what Jellal was getting at.

"Hey Luce, why don't we head out?" Natsu quickly asked.

"Yeah, why don't we do the same Juvia?" Gray added

This caused the girls to frown.

"Um… ok? But we should wait for Levy and Gajeel to come back. It would be weird for us just to leave while they're being crowned."

"Juvia agrees. This may be odd and out of nowhere, but we should still support our friends."

"Actually I agree with Gray and Natsu." Said Jellal, clearly seeing what his friends were trying to do. "We all took separate cars anyways, so it'll be fine."

Erza stared at her boyfriend trying to figure out the root of his odd behavior. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but we are all staying until our friends return and that's final."

None of the guys bothered arguing with Erza. They knew it would be pointless. They all turned their attention back to the stage where Levy and Gajeel just arrived, nervously waiting for what would happen next.

"Congratulations you two" Lisanna smirked making the two feel uneasy. "In honor of this accomplishment, I had a little video put together for you."

A white overhead screen began to lower down behind the stage. When the projector turned on, what Levy saw absolutely horrified her. There on screen, being showcased in front of the whole school, was a video of her and Gajeel having sex.

Everyone in the banquet hall was in shock, and Lucy, Juvia, and Erza were pissed.

"Here, we have a conclusion to a bet that little Gajeel won." Lisanna started to laugh. "You see, my friends and I made a little bet seeing who which one of them could get one of these losers to sleep with them first." She said gesturing to the table with Natsu and the group.

"So everyone, give it up for Gajeel!" Lisanna laughed, but to her surprise, no one laughed with her. Everyone just stared in shock.

The chaperones at the event hurried to turn the projector off and were making their way to the stage to reprimand Lisanna.

"That's my que. Enjoy the rest of the dance everyone." She said while being escorted out by security and would probably be suspended.

Levy was in complete shock; she couldn't move. The girls at the table were in the same state. The guys were all talking to them, but none of them were listening. Lucy was the first to recover. She stood up and slapped Natsu hard across the face. She then walked over to the stage and helped Levy down.

"Let's go Juvia." Lucy said while walking by the table, her arm around Levy.

Juvia quietly stood up and followed, not saying a word to Gray, who was still trying to talk to her.

When the girls reached the hallway, they realized that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel had followed them.

"What do you guys want?!" Lucy snapped. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I just want to talk to you Lucy. Please just hear me out-"

"And why should I?! Why should ANY of us?" Lucy took her arm from around Levy and walked closer to the group who she thought were her friends. "You guys made a fool of us. But that was the point right? I actually thought that you guys were different from the jerks at my old school, but you're all the same."

"But-"

"NO! I trusted you Natsu! I thought I was actually special to you! And you two." She said referring to Gajeel and Gray. "LOOK AT THEM!" She gestured to Levy and Juvia. "Are you HAPPY with yourself?! We all trusted ALL OF YOU." Lucy then turned towards Erza. "How could you just pretend to be my friend like that?! Without feeling any guilt or remorse!"

"Lucy, I-"

"I DON'T want to hear it!" She turned her attention back to Natsu. "I loved you... I trusted you when everything inside me told me not to."

At that moment, Lisanna joined the group in the hallway.

"Hey guys, enjoy the show?"

This caused a new kind of anger to snap inside of Levy. She quickly whipped her eyes, walked over to Lisanna, and punched her square in the face.

"Did you enjoy THAT bitch?!"

Lisanna was shocked to say the least. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. "You know what, whatever. I'll give you that one. OH, and by the way Lucy; Natsu and I fucked the day of your first date. That's why he was late." With that Lisanna left. She had already been kicked out the dance anyway.

"Lucy… It's not-"

"What Natsu?! Are you about to tell me it's not what I think? Do you think I'm stupid? Just save it. With all the news I just heard, this was the least surprising. Goodbye." With that she put her arm around Levy and started to walk away.

"Wait guys." Juvia finally spoke up as her friends started walking towards her. "Juvia has something to say."

Juvia made her way towards the very guilty and regretful looking Gray. He was doing anything he could not to meet her gaze.

"Gray… Juvia has had a crush on you for a long time. But now… I see you are not the man I thought you were. I now call you Gray, and not Gray-Sama because I no longer have any respect for you." Juvia then took her ring off. "You may keep this." Gray looked away shamefully.

She then turned her attention to the rest of the group. "I thought you were my friends. I am disappointed. Goodbye." With that, Juvia joined her friends in walking away.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelled "Please just give us a chance to explain ourselves."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and gestured to her friends to go on, saying she will meet them outside.

"And why should we? Give me 2 good reasons."

Natsu took this as his opportunity. It was now or never. "Because I love you… And I'm sorry." Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes with all the feelings that he had. Guilt, sorrow, love, and sadness.

Lucy looked Natsu up and down and after a long pause she replied "So what." And walked away; leaving Natsu and his group of friends staring sadly at where the girls once stood.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Erza yelled at her friends. She held her tongue while Lucy, Levy, and Juvia were talking because clearly they were hurt and needed time, but now that they were gone, she needed answers.

No one wanted to be the one to face Erza's wrath, so Jellal spoke up, being her boyfriend. He told Erza everything from the bet, and why they kept it from her. Erza was disgusted with her friends and boyfriend to say the least.

"I can't believe you all. Lucy was right about what she said about ALL of you."

"We know." Gray spoke up. "But that's why we decided to call it off and-"

"So the fuck what!" Erza cut him off. "Do you that that just undoes all the damage you did to those poor girls?! Who never did ANYTHING to you for that matter? All because you changed your mind?!" Erza shook her head. "You all are awful. And Jellal, I expected so much more from you. I need a break. From all of you."

Erza began to walk away, when she suddenly realized they had all gotten rides from their boyfriends; which means Lucy and her friends also had no ride home and were probably still outside. Erza walked back over to Jellal.

"Give me your car keys."

Jellal quickly handed them over, knowing questioning her was the wrong move if he wanted to save any form of relationship with her.

"Please know this changes nothing."

With that Erza walked outside only to see she was right. There the girls were standing outside, probably just realizing what she already had. She walked over to them.

Lucy rolled her eyes as soon as she saw her. "What Erza. What could you possibly want?"

Erza took a deep breath. "I know you all are pretty upset. I would be too. Please know I had NOTHING to do with this and knew NOTHING about it." She sighed. "What they did to you all was awful and dishonorable. I would not wish it on my worst enemy. My friendship with you all was completely pure. Please believe me. I am disgusted with what they did to you all and also want nothing to do with them as they are."

Lucy stared at Erza intently, trying to see if she was lying. She knew Erza wouldn't do something like that and was actually pretty relieved that she hadn't. Lucy nodded, accepting what Erza was saying as truth. Not once had she ever gotten a bad feeling from Erza.

Erza pulled the three girls into a group hug. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She pulled away and took Jellal's keys out her purse. "Alright, let's go. I'm taking you all home."

"You can just drop us all off at Lucy's" Said Juvia.

"But what if the guys come looking for us there like I know they will. I do not feel like dealing with that right now." Levy rolled her eyes.

"We can all go to my place if you want." Erza offered.

The girls all agreed and headed to the car.

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys liked this chapter! The shit finally hit the fan and it's about to get real. Please review! Thank you for reading**


	10. And the Shit Hits the Fan (Boy POV)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own a thing… Well the story line.**

 **Natsu POV**

When Lisanna walked up on that stage I knew that nothing good could come from it. Especially because of how weird she had been acting lately. My heart was literally beating out of my chest as she called up Gajeel and Levy to the stage. I knew that they weren't on the ballot; and I knew exactly what Lisanna was planning to do. She was going to out us on the bet.

I knew I had to think fast, but I knew there would be no way. I tried to convince Lucy to just leave, and Gray and Jellal caught on and did the same; but it didn't work. When the video of levy and Gajeel played, my stomach sank. When Lisanna revealed the bet, it sank even further.

I quickly looked at Lucy. Seeing her shocked and hurt face was something I never wanted to see. I felt even worse knowing I was the person who caused it. I knew I had to say something, so I just started to explain myself hoping she would listen.

I was literally rambling; I could tell by the look on her face that she was tuning me out. Gray was doing the same thing I was. He was pleading with Juvia, touching her, doing everything he could to get her attention. She was completely unresponsive. Juvia of all people. This was very bad.

"Lucy, you don't understand. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just-"

I was cut off by a very hard slap to the face, and I deserved it. As soon as Lucy and her friends started to make their way to the door I got up to follow them. I couldn't give up that easily. As I was following them, I noticed my friend's right behind me. Hopefully we could get the girls to listen.

When we were all outside of the banquet room, Lucy completely unleashed the storm on all of us. She was right about everything she said about me. I couldn't get a word in edge wise. I was going to lose her tonight, and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I started to thin maybe, when some time goes by, maybe we could be together. Those dreams were crushed as soon as Lisanna made her appearance.

It was great seeing Levy punch her. That bitch really deserved it. As soon as Lisanna revealed the truth about our last… encounter… I knew any hope for a future with Lucy was gone. I should've just told her the truth when I had the chance. Yeah, she would've been mad, but she would've heard it from me. The look on her face was unbearable. I feel so ashamed.

 **Gray POV**

What the hell have I done? It was one thing for Juvia to walk away and not acknowledge me while I was speaking to her… considering what just happened. But this was a real reality check for me. I had convinced myself that I could never lose her. I mean, she had been stalking me since freshman year. That girl was head over heels in love with me. That had always been my advantage…

When Juvia gave me back her promise ring and told me she no longer respected me, I felt so ashamed. How could I do something like this, to someone who has done nothing but love me. Sure, I used to think she was creepy, but no one deserved to be treated this way. To be honest, I never thought this could happen. I thought if Juvia ever found out about the bet, she would be mad for a week or 2 and get over it. Just because she loved me too much.

I was stupid and I was wrong. I didn't even say anything, I just hung my head in shame. I needed to find a way to fix this. Deep down, I know it's too late. She doesn't even respect me. Who could blame her?

 **Gajeel POV**

When I get my hands on Lisanna I am going to kill her. I knew something was fishy when they called my name for king. I would never run for some dumb shit like that. I should've never gone up there. The shrimp and I should've left early like I wanted. This all would've never happened.

I knew the truth would come out eventually, but I didn't want her to be embarrassed like that. Lisanna took this too far. I didn't know what to say to the shrimp, so I just said nothing. I knew an apology wasn't enough.

I had nothing to do with that bitch playing that video; but I knew Levy would never believe me. As soon as Lisanna joined us outside the ball room, I was about to cut into her. Levy beat me to the punch. Literally.

It reminded me of why I like her so much. That realization was short lived when I realized I would probably never have her again. I've never been this torn up over a chick before.

 **Normal POV**

The guys were all torn up. They each just stood there in silence. No one knew what to do or how to handle this situation. All they knew was tis wan bad. Very bad.

Jellal was the first to break the silence. "I knew this was a stupid idea. I should've never agreed to it." He shook his head. He knew it would take a lot Erza to forgive him for this one, if she did at all.

"We know it was stupid. But dwelling over what we should've done isn't gonna fix what we did." Grey said bluntly.

"For once Grey is right." Natsu said causing Grey to scowl. "We need to make this right."

"You heard them salamander. They hate us. We fucked up bad." Gajeel shook his head.

"Well Lucy lives next door. I bet they all went there!"

Jellal shook his head. "I doubt it. If I know Erza, and I do, she probably took them to her house. And if that's the case, wjich I know it is, going over there is the worst thing we could possibly do."

All the guys nodded, agreeing with Jellal. Erza would murder them all on sight no doubt.

"I think we should just go to Natsu's house, give them time to calm down and then call them later and see if they'll see us."

Everyone agreed with Jellal's plan and left the dance to head to Natsu's house. All they could do now was wait and hope for the best.

 **Lucy POV:**

The entire car ride to Erza's house was silent. I couldn't believe this was happening. It's bad enough that they made a bet on us, but Natsu lied right to my face when I asked him about Lisanna. I already knew what he was going to say if I agreed to hear him out. He was going to give me a long speech about how it was only a bet at first and he fell for me along the way and that his feelings for me were real. Blah, blah, blah. I do not have time for bullshit like that. Not after all this.

If Natsu actually cared about me, he would've told me the truth. I get angrier as I think about all the chances I gave that boy to come clean to me about both the bet and Lisanna. He just lied to my face, and he thought he'd just get away with it. I deserve so much more respect than that.

I can't even imagine how Juvia and Levy must be feeling. Gray was the love of her life, and Levy gave herself to Gajeel. She had her most intimate moment exposed to the entire school because of him. Someone that she loved.

It was now about 1:00 in the morning, and we were all sitting around a coffee table in Erza's room, with a movie on no one was watching. Everyone seemed to just be deep in their thoughts. Suddenly Levy burst into tears, gaining the attention of everyone.

"I'm sorry guys." She sobbed while trying to wipe her eyes. "I didn't want to cry in front of them because I didn't want them to see me break. But I'm so upset." Levy took a deep breath. "I feel completely humiliated. What did I ever do to deserve something like that?"

All I could do was look sadly at Levy. What did we do to deserve this? We were minding our own business when they lured us in. We resisted them and they tried even harder until we gave into them; and for what? How could someone go so far out of their way just to hurt another human being? Out of pure boredom at that. I used to think the hashtag "waste her time 2016" was funny. But there's nothing funny about how I feel right now.

Suddenly I felt my own tears streaming down my face. I looked around the room and I saw Juvia did too. I felt so ashamed. I can't believe I'm sitting here crying over this boy who definitely doesn't deserve this much energy from me; but I can't help it. All fronts aside, I really did love him.

"It's okay to let it out girls" Erza said sadly. "Let it all out now, and remain strong in front of them. Don't give them the satisfaction of letting them know they had this much of an effect on you."

We all nodded agreeing. I'm going to be strong and move forward with my life. Who needs Natsu anyways.

"Can we please talk about something else guys?" I wiped my eyes. "This is really bumming me out.

Everyone laughed agreeing with me, but we all knew this subject wouldn't be leaving any of our minds any time soon.

 **Erza POV**

It was about 3 AM now and all the other girls were asleep. We spent the rest of the night laughing and joking, steering clear of the guys subject, but I could see how sad they were in all of their eyes. It's a gift of mine.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing a mile a minute out of utter confusion. What would possess Jellal to do something like this? I look at the crying faces of all those girls, knowing my boyfriend was one of the people that helped cause it.

He was a part of something caused this much pain to all of these sweet girls. And for what? This was not the man I felt in love with.

My phone started buzzing and lighting up on my dresser. I quickly walked over to see who it was. Speak of the devil, it was Jellal.

I reluctantly picked up the phone and answered.

"Erza?" Said Jellal, shocked. "I'm surprised you picked up…"

"Me too." I said bluntly. "I'll drive your car to school Monday and then ride home with Lucy. Goodbye now." I quickly hung up the phone. I didn't want to deal with him right now. Not until I was sure about what I was going to do.

 **Jellal POV**

"Erza wait!" I sighed.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"She hung up on me." I shook my head. "I should've seen that coming. A few hours was not enough time to cool off."

The guys nodded in agreement.

"I fucking hate Lisanna!" Natsu kicked over a chair.

"I ain't her biggest fan either." Gajeel mumbled.

"Pick up my chair Natsu." I frowned at Natsu. This is still a house, all things aside.

I noticed Grey sitting silently staring off into space. He looked really deep in thought. I wonder what was going through his head.

 _"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid."_ Grey thought to himself.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. We aren't going to get anywhere with this tonight. That much is clear."

It was going to be a long sleepless night for everyone.

 **Normal POV**

Monday came to quickly for everyone. The girls wanted nothing but to ignore the guys, why the guys wanted nothing but the chance to talk to them. This was going to be rough.

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza all arrived to school at the same time and walked into the building. As the girls were walking down the hall, the couldn't help but notice people pointing and whispering about Levy in particular.

Levy continued to walk with her head held high, not letting the negative attention get to her. When the girls got to their lockers, it was time for Erza to part ways with them. He locker was still over by Lisanna's.

"I'll see you guys later" Said Erza, waving to her friends who all mumbled a see you later in response.

When Erza got to her locker, she shocked to see Lisanna at her locker putting books away.

"Hey Erzy!" Lisanna casually greeted, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Shouldn't you be suspended." Erza said bluntly while getting books out of her locker. She didn't even look in Lisanna's direction.

Lisanna was slightly taken aback by Erza's demeanor, but continued to try and speak with her anyways.

"My father pulled some strings." She smiled. He smile however, quickly dropped when Erza did not return it. "W-we should probably get going before we're late."

"I'm not walking to class with you Lisanna. And I'm not sitting with you either."

"Wait, what?" Lisanna slowly closed her locker. "Why not?"

Erza looked at a Lisanna with an expression that could kill. In all their friendship, Erza had never looked at Lisanna that way.  
"Are you kidding me Lisanna? Do you really think I would still be your friend after what you did?" Erza began to walk away but Lisanna followed her.

"But that was all in good fun!"

Erza stopped dead in her tracks when she heard this comment. "Are you kidding." She turned to face Lisanna. "How would you feel if someone did to you what you did to Levy? To you guys it was a game, but to them, you were playing with their lives! Causing them pain for sport. That's cruel Lisanna. I want nothing to do with you."

"That bitch Levy punched me in the face! She isn't so innocent in this!"

"YOU DESERVED IT LISANNA! I have half a mind to punch you in the face too!"

Lisanna folded her arms in frustration. "I'm your BEST FRIEND Erza! I've known you way longer than you've known them. How could you choose their side?!"

Erza sighed. "It's not about choosing their side; it's about choosing what's right. And you are wrong Lisanna. You need to realize that. And you need to grow up." With that, Erza walked away leaving Lisanna standing there.

For the first time since her incident with Jellal, Lisanna felt guilty. She knew deep down Erza was right. She was a terrible person.

Erza sped walk down the hallway tossing Jellal's keys at him in the procees, which he caught.

"Erza wait!" Jellal said, running to catch up with her.

Erza simply ignored him and kept walking.

Lunch came quickly and all the girls sat at a new table in the corner of the lunch room. All the guys were at their original table.

"So guys… Any luck with the girls?" Natsu asked his friends.

"Nope"

"Nope"

"None"

Natsu sighed. "I haven't even tried." Natsu sadly poked at his food. "If I could just get her to talk to me-"

"Give it a rest Natsu." Lisanna said, joining the guys at the table. "It's over for you two. But things are better this way. Erza will come around too."

Everyone stared at Lisanna in silence.

"Okay. I'll be the one to say it." Said Grey. "Get the hell out of here Lisanna."

"Excuse me?!" Lisanna said shocked. "This bet was just as much you guys as it was me. Don't act like you're all better than me just because you want those losers back!"

"Exposing Levy and Gajeel having sex was not a part of the fucking plan Lisanna!" Natsu snapped. "And we called the bet off. You had no right to do what you did!"

Lisanna frowned. "I did it for US Natsu!"

"THERE IS NO US LISANNA!" Natsu bursts, causing the lunch room to look in their direction. "I want LUCY and because of you I will probably never have her again!"

"What we did was bad… but what you did was just foul." Said Grey.

"Will you all just shut up?! FINE. Whatever. I don't need ANY of you. Good luck keeping your secret safe Jellal." She whispered the last part so only the guys could hear. With that, Lisanna stormed away.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. Forget her." Jellal frowned.

At the girls table they witnessed the whole scene. They went back to quietly eating their lunches.

"Who cares." Lucy said. "If he really cared he would've told me. So whatever." Lucy went back to eating her lunch with a lot on her mind.

 **Lisanna POV**

I stormed out of the lunch room angrier than ever. I was bluffing about what I said to Jellal. If Erza knew what I did, all hope of our friendship would be gone forever. Jellal didn't need to know that though. I just wanted to strike some fear into him.

I know I royally fucked up, but they're no better than me. Who am I kidding… I'm way worse than them. They wanted to stop this, I kept it going. Now I'm friendless and I have no idea how I'm going to make this right. I need to change and win Erza back as a friend… I need to apologize.

 **A/N:** **Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer I promise. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!**


	11. They're going to a party?

**A/N: Warning, there is a Lemon at the end of this chapter so... If you aren't old enough, don't read it. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Lucy POV

Lunch was finally over and I was walking very slowly to my next class. This was the class that I sit right next to Natsu. I honestly don't have the energy to deal with him right now. I slowly opened the classroom door to see him already at our table next to my empty seat. He smiled at me hopefully and I ignored him. I briskly walked over to the teachers desk. "Excuse me, can I please change seats?"

"Sorry Ms. Heartfilia, all assigned seats are final. Please take your seat next to Mr. Dragneel." She responded dryly without looking up from her computer.

I sighed and did as she said. I would just have to deal with his presence.

"Hi Luce.." He said timidly as I sat down in my chair.

"Don't call me that k? Thanks." I said dryly. Who does he think he is calling me by that nickname? He doesn't deserve to.

"I saw you tried to switch seats." He sadly scratched the back of his neck.

I frowned. "Yeah, I wonder why."

"Look Lucy, I-"

"Can you please just not? I'm really not in the mood." I took my science book out and put it on the table. "Lets just get to work on the lab."

"Okay..."

The rest of the class period, Natsu and I talked strictly about our assignment. When class ended I grabbed my bag and speed walked to my locker.

* * *

Days had gone by and it was now Thursday. The week was one big cycle of the guys trying to talk and us ignoring them. It was mentally and emotionally exhausting.

After school, all the girls decided to come to my house. I was relieved because I knew without Erza there, Natsu would try to come over like he had already several times this week.

We were now at my house sitting in my room around my coffee table. Virgo had just brought us snacks and we were all talking. The subject of conversation was depressing to say the least. Here we were again, sitting around talking about those stupid boys again.

"You know what guys?" I said, Interrupting the very sad conversation I had been listening to.

The girls all looked at me, waiting for me to continue what i had to say.

"We should go out this weekend. We need to forget about those idiots. What better way to do that than doing something fun? I heard Bisca is throwing a house party Friday since her parents are out of town. We should go."

"I think that's a great idea Lucy." Said Erza.

"Hey Erza, I have a question for you." Levy said while reaching for the bowl of chips on the table. "So are you and Jellal still together?"

Erza's entire demeanor changed at Levy's question. "I-I'm not sure. We haven't spoken since the dance. He's tried several times and has even showed up at my house a few times this week but, I ignored him. I'm not sure what I want to do yet..."

Erza was now visibly sad and I decided it would be best to change the subject. Before I got the chance to say anything, I heard the loud chime of my door bell. Soon after, Virgo was standing in my door way.

"I'm sorry to bother you and your friends Princess, but you have a visitor."

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell Natsu to go away."

Virgo cleared her throat. "It's actually a young lady named Lisanna."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The room was silent. Everyone had one thing on their minds, what could SHE of all people possibly want?

Just when Lucy was about to tell Virgo to send her away, Levy spoke up.

"I'm kind of curious about what she might have to say... You should let her in."

"Are you sure Levy? She hurt you most of all..."

Levy shrugged. "Maybe I'll get another good punch in."

Virgo nodded, understanding what the girls wanted her to do. When she returned, Lisanna was on her heels and followed her into Lucy's bedroom.

Virgo quickly left, shutting the door behind her. She didn't want to be anywhere near the awkward hostility happening in that room.

There was a very long awkward silence between the girls. No one knew exactly what they should say. The first to speak up in the group was none other than Erza.

"...Why are you here Lisanna." She said, speaking what everyone was thinking.

Lisanna cleared her throat. "Well... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at her in silence. When Lisanna saw no one was going to respond, she decided to keep going.

"I uh... Welll... Okay um, I guess what I'm trying to say is." She took a deep breath. "What I did was wrong."

"No shit Sherlock" Levy scowled.

Lisanna sighed, she knew this wouldn't be easy. "I'm not evil okay? Even though I haven't been acting like it... I never wanted to hurt any of you."

Lucy scoffed "Lets see. You put 4 guys guys up to pretend to be interested in us, for the sake of a bet on who could fuck one of us first. Then proceeded to fuck my so called boyfriend behind my back, all while smiling in my face pretending that you were actually my friend. Oh, and to add an extra layer of icing to the cake, you then took a very private intimate moment, and you broadcast it to the entire school. What did you think would happen?" Lucy said, looking at Lisanna like she was flat stupid.

Lisanna cringed under Lucy's intense gaze. This plan seemed better in her head. "N-no, that's not what I'm trying to say. What I mean is I wasn't looking at it that way... But I am now. And i realize the damage I've done... And I lost my best friend in the process." She said looking at Erza. "I'm very ashamed in myself. And I'm sorry for how I treated all of you. That's all I wanted to say." And with that, Lisanna left.

Lucy sighed. "I have no words for what just happened there."

"Juvia agrees" She inserted. "Yes, Juvia appreciates Lisanna's attempt to humble herself in apologize, but that apology fixes nothing for Juvia."

Levy nodded. "Yeah... I agree with you on that one Juvia. Erza, how did someone as morally upright as you, end up with a person like Lisanna as a best friend and a boyfriend like Jellal?" Levy asked bluntly.

Erza sighed "Lisanna has two sides to her. She's not all bad but she makes bad decisions. This time she went too far. But I do think she's actually sorry. not that it makes her easier to forgive. What she did out weighs her sudden revelation." Erza said thoughtfully. "As for Jellal, I don't know what has gotten into him..."

There was another long silence.

"Well enough about them." Said Lucy "Let's focus on what we're wearing to this party tomorrow!"

The girls all nodded in agreement. They were sick of the conversation constantly taking a depressing turn.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Last period Natsu POV**

Today I was early to class. I was really anxious to see Lucy. She had been avoiding me all day.

"Hi Luce" I said as she sat down.

"My name is Lucy" She said flatly.

I sighed. "Right... No more Luce." That was going to take some getting used to.

"Not for you." She pulled her things out her book bag and began to work on our assignment.

There was a silence between us and I couldn't help but stare at her. God she's beautiful... Oh shit. She's staring back at me; I gotta say something.

"S-so! Are you going to Bisca's party?" I asked already knowing the answer. Lucy didn't party. I'm kind of grateful for that because that way, she was less likely to meet someone new, giving me a better chance at winning her back.

"Yes. And I plan to have the time of my life. Are you going to help with the assignment or stare at me all period?"

I quickly nodded and started to work.

Ouch... I don't know why I keep getting surprised whenever she got harsh with me. It's not like I didn't deserve it. Wait... Did she just say she was going? This was bad.

Class finally ended. I quickly gathered my things and went straight to my locker. The other guys were already there.

"We need to go to Bisca's party tonight." I said as soon as I approached them.

Gray frowned at at me. "Are you sure that's the best Idea flame brain? If I want to get Juvia back, Bisca's party is the last place i need to be."

The other guys all nodded agreeing with the imbecile

I let out an annoyed groan. "Just listen for once Ice pick! Lucy and her friends are going to be at that party. Probably including Erza as as well." I looked towards Jellal.

"What?!" Said the guys in response.

"Shrimp has no business at a party like Bisca's" Gajeel shook his head.

"Yeah. Same with Juvia." Said Gray. "Bisca's last party was beyond wild. I don't even know how she had access to all that alcohol and weed... All I know is I got laid twice that night."

"Erza doesn't even like stuff like that..." Jellal said with a sad look in his eye.

"They're obviously trying to rebound you idiots! We can't let that happen or we'll lose our chance for good!" I exclaimed.

"But... Me and Erza technically haven't broken up."

"Dude, she hasn't talked to you in days." Gray said flatly causing Jellal to sigh.

"Looks like we're going to a party tonight." He replied.

* * *

 **Normal POV, Lucy's house**

It was about 10 o'clock and the girls were all dressed and ready for a fun night out. Lucy wore her blonde hair bone straight. She had on a pair of light blue high waist pants, a light pink bralette, with gold body jewlery. She also wore a pair of nude heels. Juvia wore a simple black tube dress that hugged her every curve and stopped right below her knee. Her hair was styled with big voluminous curls, and she wore a simple pair of black heels. Levy wore a white spaghetti strap crop top with no bra (You can do that when you have small boobs) that was flattering, and tight enough that it showed the curve of her small bust and gave a little cleavage. With it she wore a pair of high waist black jeans and back heels. Her hair was wavy and styled half up half down. Lastly, Erza wore a pair of ripped low rise jeans, with a black halter crop top. She had on a pair of bright black and pink heels and her hair was wavy all down her back.

All the girls had on natural makeup that complimented their features perfectly, thanks to Virgo.

"I hate to sound conceited guys..." Lucy said while taking a few selfies. "But we look hot!"

"I have to agree with you on that one" Said Erza, jumping into Lucy's picture causing her to laugh.

Lucy posted the picture on instagram, immediately getting likes.

 **Jellal's House**

"We should get ready soon huh." Said Natsu while playing some video game with Gray

"Yeah... It's like 10 i think" Said Jellal

"Looks like the chicks are ready." Gajeel said. "Lucy just posted something."

"LET ME SEE!" Said Natsu, Jumping over the couch and snatching Gajeel's phone. This caused all the guys to laugh.

"Natsu's got it bad" Jellal said laughing.

"You know, Erza is in this picture too." Natsu replied smugly.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Jellal snatched the phone from Natsu causing everyone to laugh harder

 **The Party**

When the girls entered Bisca's house, it was already packed.

There were people standing around throughout the house talking, dancing, and drinking.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get a drink ok?" Lucy yelled over the loud music.

"I'll come with you!" yelled Levy.

"i'm going to go sit on the couches over there" Erza said gesturing to the couches and bean bags in the corner. "Do you wanna come?"

Juvia nodded and followed Erza over to the chairs.

 **With Lucy and Levy**

When Levy and Lucy entered the kitchen there were people standing all around drinking, laughing and talking. Lucy and Levy walked over to the kitchen island and poured themselves some jungle juice.

Levy took a sip. "Wow this taste just like juice! are you sure there's alcohol in here?" She asked.

Lucy laughed. "I'm positive"

Suddenly Lucy felt herself be tapped on the shoulder. She turned around trying to figure out who it was.

"Hey, my name is Sting. I don't normally do this, but i couldn't help but notice you. You are breathtaking."

Lucy blushed deeply. This is what she wanted right? To have fun and get Natsu off her mind once and for all; That's exactly what she was planning to do. She wasn't looking for a new relationship and she certainly wasn't going to get loose and start sleeping around. She however didn't see any harm in just talking to a guy and having a good time.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself. I'm Lucy" She winked.

"And you are?" Said Sting's friend. "I'm Rogue and I think you are absolutely gorgeous." Rogue said to Levy

"T-thank you."She blushed.

"Would you ladies like to take shots with us?" Sting asked pouring tequila into shot glasses.

"Sure!" Lucy said, speaking for her and Levy.

2 shots of tequila and another cup of jungle juice later, Lucy and Levy were on the dance floor with Sting and Rogue, dancing and grinding on them. They were having a great time laughing and dancing until they both felt someone grab them by the arm and pull them away.

"Hey! What the hell?" Levy yelled at the stranger only to look up and see that it was Gajeel.

Lucy also looked up angry and confused only to see Natsu. "What do you think you're doing!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Hey!"

"What gives?!"

protested Sting and rogue.

"Keep your hands off my girl!" Yelled Natsu stepping in Sting's face.

"Yeah, back off if you know whats good for ya." Gajeel said doing the same.

"Woah, we weren't trying to cause any trouble." Said Sting.

"Yeah, we'll just catch you guys later." Said Rouge, walking away with Sting following him. They did not want to get caught up in whatever drama that was.

"What the hell did you do hat for?!" Yelled Levy

"You two have no right!" Lucy yelled, furious with the actions of the two boys. Who were they to ruin their fun?

"We need to talk shrimp." Gajeel said, pulling levy out of the loud room.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled going after her friend, only to have Natsu grab her by the hand.

"Lucy wait." Natsu said causing Lucy to frown at him. "Please?" He asked looking her in the eye.

Lucy sighed in frustration. "You have 1 minute."

 **Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel POV**

I led Levy upstairs to the outside balcony. It was empty because Bisca rarely let people upstairs during her parties. Me, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna were always allowed up here during the parties though since we were good friends with Bisca and would always stay in the spare bedrooms when we weren't good to drive home.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at me "I don't know if you forgot but i'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore!"

I sighed. I really missed that attitude of her's.

"Just hear me out shrimp. Just 5 minutes then I won't bother you."

She glared at me for a few seconds. She's sexy when she's angry...

"Fine" She said curtly "You can have your 5 minutes then you have to leave me alone."

I nodded, hoping what I had to say changed her mind.

"I had noting to do with what Lisanna did." I started.

"I don't believe you."

"Please let me finish." I said "Look... I had no idea she was going to do that. That wasn't apart of the bet. And yes the bet was bad and we decided to call it off. Lisanna got jealous that Natsu had feelings for Lucy and she took matters into her own hands. Yes it was a bet at first but as time went on I honestly forgot about it."

Her face started to soften. Maybe I was getting through to her.

"Shrimp...I-I mean Levy, I-I think I love you. I have never felt this way about someone. And I'm sorry for everything this has put you through."

At this point there were tears streaming down her face. I reached up and wiped them off with my thumb. I was shocked that she actually let me. I looked deeply into her tear filled eyes and I felt awful. I leaned in and kissed her, my hands still on the sides of her face. At first she didn't respond, so i leaned in more and deepened the kiss. To my surprise she actually started kissing me back. Suddenly I felt her tiny hands on my chest pushing me away.

"N-no." She said, tears still falling down her face. "I still need more time." She quickly walked away leaving me standing there.

More time... Does that mean I still have a chance?

 **Natsu and Lucy, Natsu POV**

I led Lucy outside to the front porch. We were now sitting on the bench swing.

"You look amazing" I said trying to ease the tension.

"You have 1 minute Natsu. Don't waste it on compliments."

"R-right." I'm still not used to her being this cold toward me. "I'm sorry Lucy. For everything. I had nothing to do with the stunt Lisanna pulled. It was actually my idea to call the bet off. I love you Lucy... And I know I hurt you a lot. I want be with you... And I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust back."

Lucy stared at me for a while. I waited in anticipation for her response.

"I want to believe that you are sorry Natsu. But you are also a liar who has said things just because you wanted something, in the past."

"I-I know. And I can't really give you a reason to believe that this time is different. But since I've been with you, I've been a different person... please.. give me a chance" I said sadly. Those 6 months i spent dating Lucy were my happiest days. Lisanna never made me feel like that.

"I'm not going to go back to being your girlfriend." She said bluntly.

"And I don't expect you to... But maybe we can be friends and see where that goes?" I asked hopefully. I know I can prove to her I'm telling the truth, but can't do that if she won't even talk to me.

"I'll think about it." She said standing up from the bench. "Your 1 minute was up a while ago." With that she walked away.

I sighed and leaned back on the bench. At least there was hope.

 **Erza and Juvia, Normal POV**

Erza and Juvia were sitting in the corner on the couch chatting and laughing with a small group of people that joined them shortly after they sat down. Erza was in the middle of telling a story when Jellal and Gray joined them in the circle.

"Mind if we join?" Jellal asked, sitting in a bean bag chair across from Erza while Gray sat in the empty seat on the couch next to Juvia.

"Not at all man!" Said Alzac, Bisca's boyfriend.

"A few of us were actually going to go outside and blow for a second if you want to come." Bisca smiled at her 2 friends.

"Who's going?" Gray asked casually.

"Me, Loke, Juvia, and Lyon. Lyon was going to teach Juvia since she's never smoked weed before."

This comment made Gray's blood boil. "Yeah I'll come."

"Okay cool! Follow me." Bisca said, standing up to lead her friends to the upstairs balcony.

"Hey, lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" One of the girls in the circle suggested. The others all agreed saying it would be fun and because Erza agreed, Jellal did too. If anyone was getting 7 minutes in heaven with Erza, it would be him.

The game was played for several minutes, with in between games of truth or dare while they were waiting for people's turns in the closet to be up. It was finally Jellal's turn and he spun the bottle as carefully as he could so that it would land on Erza. To his delight, the bottle landed right in front of Erza.

 **Closet with Erza and Jellal, Erza POV**

Here I was standing awkwardly in a closet with the man I love... I had no idea what to say to him or what to do. I looked in his eyes and was reminded why I loved him in the first place... damn him. Why did he have to look at me like that?

"Erza look... I'm sorry. For everything. I-I want you to know I had nothing to do with that Video-"

"I know." I cut him off.

"Then why haven't you spoken to me?" He said with a sad look in his eye.

"Jellal... I appreciate knowing your part in this was not as bad as it could've been... But the man I love would have never agreed to the bet in the first place. He also wouldn't have lied to me..." I looked away ashamed. "It's like i barely know you anymore."

"But baby you do!" I could see the hurt in his eyes. " I'm so sorry I disappointed you. And I'm disappointed in myself. I knew the bet was a stupid idea as soon as Lisanna suggested it. I should have never let it happen. Those girls didn't deserve that. Please forgive me Erza... I love you... I can't lose you." He looked down at his feet.

I sighed. Why was this stupid boy my main weakness. I grabbed his chin and moved it so that he was looking me in the eye. "It's not me you need forgiveness from Jellal. I told Lisanna the same thing."

Jellal nodded and grabbed the wrist of my hand that was still on his face. "I will do everything I can to make things right."

That's the man I fell in love with. "I don't know what's going to happen Jellal. But I do believe you learned from this. I won't truly forgive you until the others do."

He nodded and sadly looked away from me.

"But I'm willing to try as long as you do." I said, a single tea rolling down my cheek.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "God i missed you."

"I missed you too" I said honestly "But this isn't over yet." I said firmly.

"I know." He said as he leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back when suddenly the door opened.

"Times up love birds. It's been well over seven minutes."

I blushed furiously and exited the closet, Jellal following behind me.

 **Gray and Juvia, Juvia POV**

Me, Juvia, Bisca, Loke, and Lyon were all standing outside on Bisca's balcony. Gajeel was standing out there when we first got to the balcony but he said he wasn't in the mood for weed and left. I wonder how things went with Levy.

Juvia hadn't even looked at me since we got out here. She was too focused on Lyon as he taught her how to smoke. I didn't like the way he was looking at her at all.

We had been smoking for about 10 minutes now and I was starting to feel the effects of the weed. I could tell everyone around me was too. I caught Bisca laughing hysterically at a picture of a bird on her phone.

I saw Lyon whisper something in Juvia's ear causing her to blush and laugh. That's it, it was either now or never. I walked over to Juvia and Lyon and tapped Juvia on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you... alone?" I asked, while signalling for Lyon to leave.

"We're in the middle of something." Lyon said waving me off. This guy was really testing my patience.

"Juvia?" I said, looking her in her big beautiful blue eyes.

she sighed "Juvia will be right back Lyon-sama"

Lyon-sama? Oh hell no. I needed to put an end to this fast. I led her back into the house. Even though there was no one on the second floor (besides the people still on the balcony) it was still noisy from the music.

"Let me take you somewhere quiet"

She nodded and followed me into one of the spare bedrooms. I closed the door behind us.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Juvia thought she made things clear in our last conversation."

"I see you're talking in third person again." I said sadly, remembering her reasoning for that.

"That isn't your concern" She said flatly. Man I miss the days when she used to hang onto my every word.

"A-and I she you're calling Lyon, Lyon-sama now" I said with slight anger in my voice. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over something so little. It must be because of the weed in my system.

Juvia either ignored or didn't notice my distress. "Yes. Lyon-sama has been very nice to Juvia since she got here."

"That's because he wants to fuck you! why do you think he was so eager to teach you to smoke!" I found myself yelling at her, which was probably not the best decision in my given situation.

She looked at me with anger clear in her eyes. "Not everyone is like you Gray!" She snapped. "Juvia has a lot more to offer than just her body!" Tears started to stream down her lovely face. "And just because that's all YOU wanted from Juvia, doesn't mean that's all Lyon-sama wants." She started to storm away but i stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait... I'm sorry. this is coming out all wrong."

I sighed deeply. Of course she thinks I only wanted her for her body. I never gave her a reason not to. In her mind, our whole relationship was just a plot to get into her pants. I don't know if it was the drug currently in my system, but i was filled with the urge to lay everything out on the table. It was now or never.

"I know what you think Juvia... But it's not true. I care about you deeply. I-I love you."

She looked at me with shock filled eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I honestly forgot about the bet a long time ago... I was just enjoying my time with you. I had noting to do with what Lisanna did. The bet was called off because we all were feeling some type of way about you guys and I guess she got jealous."

I sat on the bed and rubbed my face in frustration. I felt her sit next to me.

"Y-you love Juvia?"

I looked into her eyes "Yes. I love you. And I'm so sorry for hurting you. If you give me the chance to do things right, I know I can make you happy."

She shook her head. "N-no. You are just messing with Juvia. I-"

I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Juvia you are the smartest, coolest, funniest girl I have ever met. I can't tell if you are more beautiful on the inside or the outside. You are amazing in every way. I love you Juvia. I never thought I could feel this way about someone... But I find myself wanting you and you only. Please forgive me. Let me make things right." I said leaning closer to her.

She stared at me, clearly at a loss for words. This was my chance so I better make the most of it.

I leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss. To my surprise she actually kissed me back.

Juvia broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine. "Juvia wants to believe you Gray... But Juvia doesn't know what to believe."

"Then let me prove it to you" I said breathlessly.

When i heard no objections, i lowered my lips back onto hers. It was a slow but passionate kiss. I wanted to pour everything I felt for her into it.

I started to gently lower her onto the mattress. Next thing I know, I'm on top of her kissing her neck and kneading her breast causing her to moan. I slid my hand under her black dress and gripped her thigh causing her to moan louder in response. I could feel myself getting hard in my pants as I ground my hips into hers. I let out a small groan. How is it that everything on her felt so good? I needed to feel more.

I gripped the base of her dress and pulled over her head so that she was now laying before me in her bra and underwear. I also slipped my shirt over my head and got back to work, kissing all over her. I unhooked her bra and kissed my way down to her large breast, leving a trail of love bites along the way.

I put one breast in my mouth and began to suck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

That wasn't enough for me though, by the end of the night I was going to make her say my name. She's going to forget all about stupid Lyon.

I licked and kissed my way all the way down to her lace panties. I slowly pulled them down, causing her to be fully nude. I sat up, wanting to take in the full view.

"God you're so beautiful." I said huskily causing her to blush. I wanted to make all the pain i put her through go away.

I leaned down between her soft thighs and put her legs on my shoulders.

just when she was about to question me, I gripped her hips and licked her outer folds from bottom to top. she let out a low moan. As I explored her folds with my tongue, she began to grip my hair, moaning uncontrollably. I smirked, pleased that she was enjoying herself, but I still hadn't gotten her to say my name.

I slid my pants and boxers off and climbed back on top of her, positioning myself between her thighs. I kissed her and pressed my hard length against her thigh, letting her feel what she was gotten herself into... or what was getting into her.

"Are you sure?" I whispered breathlessly into her ear.

All she could do was nod.

I captured her lips in a kiss and began to slowly enter her. I could see the pain on her face when I pushed passed her virgin barrier. I kissed her gently trying to ease some of that pain. I waited until all pain vanished from her face before i started to move.

I started with a slow pace, being careful not to hurt her. It was agonizing. She felt so good. She was so wet and tight.

I grabbed her hips and started to thrust a little deeper while kissing her neck.

She started moaning loudly while scratching my back. I groaned in response.

"Say my name." I groaned huskily in her ear as i started to go faster.

"Gray" She moaned, but for some reason I wanted her to call me Gray-sama. That Lyon-sama really got to me.

"Try again." I groaned into her ear again while thrusting harder and faster.

"G-GRAY" She moaned again, this time louder; I still wasn't satisfied.

"Again." I thrusted even faster, bringing her close to her climax.

"GRAY-SAMA" She moaned loudly as she climaxed, pushing me over the edge too.

"Juvia" I groaned as I came.

I pulled out and rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her with my weight.

"Wow." I said trying to catch my breath. That was the best sex I had ever had.

"Juvia should expect to be soar tomorrow..." She commented causing me to chuckle a little.

"Yeah sorry..." I suddenly got serious and turned so I was facing her. "I love you Juvia... And i mean it."

She yawned. "We will talk about this tomorrow. That weed made Juvia sleepy... well... That and this..." She snuggled against my chest. "Goodnight... Gray-sama."

And with that she was out cold. I smiled softly and pulled her in closer. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. All I know is I'm going to do everything I can to make sure this won't be a 1 time thing.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon!**


	12. Aftermath

**A/N: Shorter chapter! I'm sorry! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Morning, Normal POV**

Juvia woke up the next morning very confused. She had the most vivid dream that she and Gray had sex the night before. Lyon did warn her that vivid dreams were a side effect of going to bed high. She tried to sit up, only to feel something blocking her. Juvia slowly looked down, shocked by the sight before her. Gray was fully nude, laying on her stomach. Not only that, but Juvia was also fully nude.

"It wasn't a dream… JUVIA HAD SEX WITH GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia quickly covered her mouth, noticing her loud outburst caused Gray to stir in his sleep. "That means… Juvia did't dream Gray-sama told her he loved her…" She smiled slightly to herself.

Gray groaned sitting up, yawning at the same time. "Good morning Juvia…" Gray blushed.

"G-good morning Gray-sama" She blushed back.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to each other. Gray took a deep breath, deciding to be the one to break the silence.

"Um... About last night... I want you to know I meant everything I said. And I know we were both... Under the influence. I hope you don't regret anything..." He scratched the back of his neck, not meeting her gaze.

"Juvia regrets nothing." She said causing Gray to look at her. "Juvia may have been high, but she was still well aware of what she was doing." She paused, "You didn't take advantage of me Gray-sama."

Gray let out a sigh of relief. That was what he feared most. He loved Juvia, and if she thought he tried to take advantage of her, that small chance he had to be with her would have been gone for good.

"So what does this mean for us?" He asked hopefully.

"Juvia is not going to be your girlfriend." She said bluntly causing Gray's face to fall."

"I understand..." Gray said sadly. Gray wasn't stupid; he knew it would take more than one night of passion to make Juvia truly his again.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia is willing to give you another chance, but not until Juvia talks to her friends." Juvia pulled up the bed sheet, covering her once exposed chest."Juvia has loved you from afar for a very long time..."

Gray couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"However, Juvia loves her friends too. Juvia will not be with you unless they approve."

Gray nodded, accepting her answer. All he could do now was hope for the best.

"By the way Juvia... You don't have to talk in 3rd person anymore. You have plenty of friends and people that love you. Including me, whether we're together or not."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia, I mean, I will keep that in mind." She said as she slipped her dress back on.

Juvia reached in her purse and pulled out her phone only to see 150 text messages and 57 missed calles from her friends.

"Speaking of friends, I need to go. Juvia's friends must think she's dead!" She said, remembering she had left without telling anyone where she was going and who she was with. When the girls found out she was no longer with Bisca, they were probably worried sick.

"Juvia will call you later with her answer." She said, quickly rushing out of the room.

* * *

 **Lucy's house**

After the party, all the girls. minus Juvia, slept over Lucy's house as planned.

"Still nothing from Juvia." Lucy worriedly looked at her phone. "I hope nothing happened to her..."

"Yeah." Levy agreed. "According to Bisca, she was way too drunk to remember who was even with her..."

"This is my fault." Erza dramatically bowed her head in shame. "I should have been paying attention to who was in the group she went off with."

Suddenly, Juvia came sprinting into the room. "Virgo let me in! Juvia is sorry for being a bad friend and not calling!"

All the girls jumped up and pulled Juvia into a big group hug.

"We were worried sick!" Said Lucy.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're okay! What happened to you anyways?" Levy said, noticing Juvia was still in her party clearly had not gone home.

Juvia blushed deeply at Levy's question.

"What...?" Lucy asked, now extremely confused.

Juvia took a deep breath. "I have something I need to talk to you about. Please, have a seat." She said gesturing to the couch in front of Lucy's bed.

"She's talking in first person again." Lucy commented to the other girls.

"It's weird right?" Levy commented back.

"Stop talking about Juvia like she can't hear you!" Juvia glared at her friends.

"The 3rd person came back as quickly as it left." Erza teased causing Juvia to frown.

"Anyways... Juvia thinks she should spare beating around the bush and just say it." She took a deep breath. "Juvia had sex with Gray-sama at the party yesterday. That is why you couldn't find me at the party.

There was a long silence. Everyone was shocked from Juvia's confession.

"Well... I can't say I trust him." Lucy sighed. "But as long as you know what you're doing... I support you."

"Yeah." Said Levy "I just want you to be happy."

Juvia smiled, happy that her friends supported her decision. She opened her mouth to respond but was suddenly cut off by Erza.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION" Erza exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I made up with Jellal. Well, kinda. Not really. But I kissed him. But I told him I would not accept him back until he earned your forgiveness."

Lucy, Juvia, and Levy all laughed.

"What?" Erza asked, genuinely confused at the response she recieved. She thought the girls would be furious with her. But then again... They weren't angry with Juvia either.

"You're so intense Erza." Lucy said wiping the laugh tears from her eyes. "You and Jellal have been together like forever. How could we be mad at you?"

"W-well... He was IN on the bet. And you guys are my friends. I didn't want him to be around if you don't want him to be."

Levy finished laughing and sighed. "Well... I am not at all happy with any of them. But after hearing them out... I'm willing to be neutral toward them for the time being. I want you to be happy too Erza. Besides... I have a confession too."

The girls all stared at Levy, patiently awaiting what she would say next.

Levy took another deep breath. "Well... Gajeel kissed me... And I momentarily kissed him back. I want to believe him. I want to give him a chance... But I can't get over what happened. I shouldn't even WANT to give him a chance. I've never felt more weak..."

"Well..." Erza started while sitting on Lucy's bed. "No lie... You got the worst of all this... Lucy the second worst, But Levy definetly the worst"

"How is my situation the second worst? Wait, nevermind." Lucy said, answering her own question in her head.

"I think I love him." Levy said sadly. "And I don't want to love him. I shouldn't love him. And for some reason... I kind of feel bad for him." Levy bowed her head in shame.

"Well I can understand that. Gajeel was guilty, but in a way he's also a victim to Lisanna... He didn't know about that video and was probably embarrassed. No where near as embarrassed as you.. But embarrassed. He's a pretty private guy"

She paused.

"I'm glad he has enough sense throw how this effects him at you though. This would not have even happened had he not agreed to the bet in the first place."

Levy sighed. "You're right about both of those things. What do you guys think I should do?"

"Juvia thinks that if you believe him and want to give him a chance, maybe be friends?"

"I agree." Lucy chimed in. "You be his friend and if it goes somewhere it goes somewhere."

Levy smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do about Natsu?" Juvia asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch in front of her tv. "Lets not talk about Natsu. I will be cordial with him if he's ever around since you guys decided to be social with them still... But I don't even know if I want to be his friend yet, let alone see where things go with him. With you guys, I can see that they actually care about you. But Natsu? I'm not so sure." She let out a deep sigh. "He literally fucked another girl, and when he had a chance to tell me the truth about her ant the true nature of their relationship... he lied straight to my face."

The girls stared at Lucy, encouraging her to continue. They were really interested in what she had to say.

"Had he at least told me the truth about him and Lisanna... I don't know... I would have more of a reason to trust him."

The girls all nodded, understanding where the girls were coming from.

 **Meanwhile: At Natsu's House**

"I JUST GOT A TEXT FROM ERZA!" Jellal announced while busting through Natsu's bedroom door causing the guys to drop their video game controllers in shock.

"JESUS JELLAL!" Natsu exclaimed while trying to regain his composure. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry man, I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting to hear from her this soon from the party." He plopped down on a bean bag chair.

"Well what it say?" Gray said, pressing resume on the video game he, Natsu, and Gajeel were playing.

"She's officially giving me another chance!"

"I just got a message too." Said Gajeel, re-pausing the video game. "Shrimp just texted me saying she wants to talk..." He couldn't help but smile at that.

"I just got one too." Said Gray. "Juvia said she's giving me a second chance too... Looks like going to that party paid off! Nice going flame brain."

"They must all be next door. They're probably talking and came to this decision together." Jellal said thoughtfully.

The guys all nodded in agreement.

"What did yous say Natsu?"

Natsu looked at his phone. 115 unread messages, but none of them were from Lucy "I... Didn't get one."

"She'll come around... Maybe" Jellal said trying to comfort his visibly distraught friend.

"I don't know..." Said Gray "We may have agreed to a stupid bet, but at least we didn't fuck Lisanna."

Jellal suddenly got a little uneasy, but no one noticed.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu sulked, not even in the mood to fight with him.

"Girl troubles little bro?" Zeref asked, leaning against the bedroom door frame.

"Natsu... Who is this?" Jellal asked eyeing the stranger.

"That's just my brother." Natsu waved his hand dismissively.

everyone stared in silence and then turned there attention back to Natsu.

"I've know you my entire life. You have no brother." Gray said bluntly

"Whaaaat?" Zeref said offended. "I've been here since day one!"

Natsu rolled his eyes "I have a brother. You all know him."

"Um... okay?"

"Anyways little brother, what's going on? Need some advice?" Zeref said making himself comfortable on the couch next to Natsu.

"Ever since you married Mavis you think you're just an expert on relationships. Why aren't you at YOUR house with her?"

"I can't drop in and check on my baby bro?" He teasingly pinched Natsu's cheek just to immediately be pushed away.

"Go away Zeref."

"I'll tell you what baby bro. Since I'm feeling generous, why don't you invite this girl and all your friends to me and Mavis's beach house for spring break. That'll give you an advantage with little 'ol Lucy." He said ruffling Natsu's hair.

"H-how did you know-"

"I know everything. Think about it. Let me know." He winked and left the room, not giving Natsu a chance to respond.

Gray pressed resume on the video game. "Your brother is creepy bro."

"He means well." Natsu shrugged "He has a pretty good idea too... Since you guys are on better terms with her friends, I can invite you guys, them, and rope her in too! Then she'll have no choice but to spend time with me! THEN I'LL WIN HER BACK!"

"Slow down salamander. What makes you think they'll agree to all that? Shrimp wants to TALK to me. I technically ain't get a chance yet..."

"Yeah I don't know..." Grey chimmed in

"Don't act like spring break with them wouldn't help you guys too! Come on. If Erza, Levy, and Juvia go, Lucy will go too."

Jellal sighed. He had an odd bad feeling he couldn't exactly put his finger on. "Okay. I'll propose the idea to Erza and have her see what the rest of the girls think." Jellal pulled out his phone and dialed Erza's number.

 **Lucy's House**

"Hello?" Said Erza, answering her phone. "Oh really?... You don't think that's a bit sudden? Hm... I see. Okay hold on, I'll ask." She put the phone on mute and slid it in her pocket.

"Who's that?" Asked Lucy

"It's Jellal. The boys have an... Interesting... Proposition"

Levy frowned. "Okay...? What is it."

"They're inviting us all to go with them to Natsu's beach house in Malibu for spring break. All expenses paid."

The girls stood there, mouth agape. They definetly weren't expecting that.

"Juvia will go. This is a chance for me to see if Gray-sama is serious."

"Hmmm, that's a good point Juvia. I'll go." Levy took a pause. "But only if Lucy goes!" She quickly added.

"Levy... no" Lucy put her hands up in slightdefense. "You know whee I stand with Natsu.."

"Yes... but this is a chance for you to figure that out! Plus a free Malibu beach house vacation with your best friends! Please Lucy?" Levy pleaded with her best friend.

"Well... Alright. But just because I want to spend spring break fith my friends. This is NOT for Natsu ok?"

Levy jumped up and pulled Levy into a bone crushing hug. "Yayyy! This will be so fun!"

Lucy struggled to breathe in Levy's strong embrace.

Erza laughed and pulled her cellphone back out of her pocket. "Wer're in." She said simply and hung up the phone.

"I gotta tweet this!" Levy said pulling out her phone causing the girls to roll her eyes. Levy always felt the need to document everything on twitter.

 **Back At Natsu's House**

"They actually agreed!" Said Jellal while sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Woah seriously?! I'll go tell Zeref!" Natsu said running out of the room.

 **Meanwhile: At Lisanna's House**

Lisanna was lazily laying on the couch, scrolling through her twitter feed when she came across a very interesting tweet from 'ScriptMadge' also know as Levy McGarden. it read:

"Spending Spring break at a beach in MALIBU with the besties! Thanks boys ^.^ (I still hate you guys though #SubTweet)"

Lisanna knew, out of all the boys, only Natsu's family had a Malibu beach house. It belonged to his brother Zeref and his wife Mavis.

 _Interesting... Maybe I'll be going to my Malibu family's beach house this spring break too, conveniently in the same neighborhood as Zeref's._

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **I promise Lisanna is not going to continue being the antagonist of this story she doesn't have an evil plot to fuck with natsu and Lucy. She just wants her friends back and is actually sorry about what she did. But that doesn't mean other things can't go wrong...**

.


	13. Spring Break Pt 1

It was finally time for spring break and Lucy was in her room packing. They were all meeting at Natsu's house in a half an hour to leave for the beach house.

Suddenly, she heard a buzzing from her phone. "Hello" She answered, taking a break from packing.

"Hey Lucy! I'm headed your way. Are you done packing?" It was Levy.

"Nope. Doing that now."

"Lu! It's 1:00. We are literally supposed to be there now. I'm technically late."

"Wha? No… I thought we were meeting at 1:30!" Lucy groaned. "I cannot find ANY of my clothes! This trip is already as bad as I thought it'd be."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Calm down drama queen. You have PLENTY of clothes. Just throw some stuff in a suitcase and call it a day. I'll see you in a few." With that Levy hung up the phone.

"UGH. This is just great. I can't find my new suitcase, My favorite bikini is nowhere to be found, all my leggings and shorts are missing and-"

"Princess?" Said Virgo, interrupting Lucy's rant. "I packed your bags last night in the new luggage you got the other day. It's downstairs by the door."

Lucy nearly face palmed. "Thanks Virgo. You're the best." Lucy said, quickly exiting her room.

She grabbed her bags and speed walked next door to Natsu's house where Levy had just pulled up in a Ford Flex.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu was the first to notice and greet her. "Want me to take those bags?"

"I got them, thanks." She said walking right past him, heading straight for the girls.

Natsu nodded sadly and walked back over to the guys and started talking to them.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy, Juvia, and Erza greeted.

"It's about time. How are you the late one when you live right next door?" Erza commented.

Lucy laughed. "Sorry, I got the times mixed up. I'm here now though so let's head out!" She said optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" smiled Levy. "Now who wants to drive? I'm sick of driving. The drive over here was a pain"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Levy… you only live like 5 minutes away." Juvia shook her head causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll drive." Erza said grabbing the keys from Levy. "Alright everyone, let's go!" She yelled to the group.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Said Jellal, seeing that Erza had the keys and would probably be the one driving.

Everyone piled into the van. Juvia and gray sat in the 2 seats in the 3rd row of the car; and Natsu, Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel sat in the second row in that order.

Once everyone was settled in the car, Erza sped off like a speed demon. If anyone learned anything about Erza during this road trip, it was that Erza is a very reckless driver with some serious road rage.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY GRANDMA!" She yelled at the car in front of her while beeping the horn.

"Um… Erza, I don't think they're going too slow. Maybe you could slow down a little. We're 120 and the speed limit is 65." Jellal tried to reason.

They had been pulled over a total of 6 times in the past 2 hours and Erza managed to talk her way out of every ticket. She also refused to let anyone else drive. Everyone made a mental vow that on the way home, or anywhere for that matter, Erza would not be driving.

After a long 4-hour drive, a drive that should've been 6 hours, the group finally arrived at the beach house.

"We're here!" Erza said cheerily.

As soon as she parked, everyone spilled out of the car, happy to be alive.

"We made excellent time. Don't you think so guys?"

Everyone groaned in response to their Scarlet haired friend.

"Well let's get settled!" She smiled, either not noticing, or not caring about the distress of her friends.

When they walked inside the house, everyone was awe struck.

"This place is great!" Said Juvia, admiring the beautiful décor.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"So… How are these rooms set up?" Aske Lucy

"Well It's a 5 bedroom but the master is off limits per my brother. So Juvia and Gray, and Erza and Jellal can room together and-"

"I'll room with Levy." Lucy quickly cut off. She knew exactly where that was going. There was no way in hell she was rooming with Natsu.

With that, everyone grabbed their bags and picked their rooms. All the rooms, except for the master, were Jack and Jill style, meaning every 2 bedrooms were connected by a bathroom.

Juvia and Gray's room was connected to Erza and Jellal's; and Lucy and Levy's room was connected to Natsu and Gajeel's, much to the girl's dismay. It was for the best though; none of them wanted their room to be connected to either of the couple's rooms. Who knows what they might over hear. They weren't willing to take that chance either.

Lucy and Levy were in their room, unpacking their belongings for their 2 week stay.

"So what should we do first?" Levy asked

"We can ask the girls if they feel like going to the beach! It's a really nice day. Plus, we can try and meet some guys. I plan to have a spring fling." Lucy winked at her friend while laying her bikini out on the bed.

"A spring fling?" Levy laughed. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Lucy shrugged "I don't see why not. It's the best way to get my mind off of Natsu. Don't worry, I don't plan on bringing any strange men into Natsu's brothers house. But then again…" Lucy trailed off thoughtfully.

Levy just laughed and shook her head at her bestfriend. Levy stopped unpacking and looked at Lucy like she was about to say something. She then quickly turned her head, deciding not to. This did not go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Got something on your mind Lev?"

Levy looked up. "Oh um… well… it's just.."

Lucy sat up on the bed giving Levy her full attention. "What"

"Part of the reason I agreed to this is so that I can find out Gajeel's true intentions. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately ever since Juvia announced her getting back together with Gray."

"And…?" Lucy pushed.

"Well, the logical, not hurt side of me is telling me that if he just wanted me for sex, once he got it, why would he still be pursuing me. You know?"

Lucy thought for a second "That's a good point… I wish I could apply that thinking to me and Natsu to be honest."

"Well I walked in during an interesting conversation." Said Erza, startling her 2 friends at her sudden appearance.

"JESUS ERZA!" Levy exclaimed. "Don't do that, you nearly made my heart explode."

"Sorry" Erza laughed. "I've been standing here for a while. I just didn't want to interrupt." She sat down on the bed next to Lucy. "Please continue"

Lucy smiled "It's just that… I don't know. I wish it was that simple when it comes to Natsu. Lev, besides the bet, what else has Gajeel lied to you about."

Levy thought for a second. "Hmmm… nothing that I know of."

"Exactly. And same with you Erza. Natsu lied to me about the bet, his history with Lisanna, and even fucked her when we were so called dating." She said, putting air quotes around dating. "I gave him plenty of chances to tell me the truth about all of it. He CHOSE not to." She sighed. "And I did really like him… I'm just not sure what to think here."

There was a long silence.

"But enough about that." Lucy continued. "Let's head to the beach."

Levy and Erza nodded; no longer wanting to talk about the topic, they both followed Lucy out the room.

When the group got to the beach, the girls broke off and decided to sun bathe while the guys were fighting with eachother in the water.

"I don't even know why I even try to tan." Said Juvia while laying a blanket down on the sand. "I always end up just as pale." She plopped down on the blanket.

The girls laughed, shaking their heads. Juvia was always complaining that she can never actually tan.

"How are things going with Gray?" Erza smiled at her friend.

"Oh, they're great! Gray-sama has been the best boyfriend since we got back together." Juvia gushed while staring dreamily at her boyfriend who was helping Gajeel duck Natsu under water "I'm happy I gave him another chance."

"But don't you wonder about being able to trust him?" Lucy sat up on the blanket, facing the love-struck girl.

"Well yes… But I told him that if he breaks my trust again, he will never see me again. No if ands or buts about it. He seems to be taking it seriously. If I find out otherwise, I will leave."

Lucy just nodded in response.

"Well you seem really happy" Levy added. "I don't think I heard you talk in first person for this long in a while." Levy snickered.

Juvia rolled her eyes and laid back on her blanket. "Shut up."

All the girls laughed at Juvia's childish response. The rest of their time sunbathing was spent laughing and joking about nonsense.

It was now sunset. Jellal and Erza were walking and talking along the shore, Gray and Juvia were sitting with each other on a nearby hill, and Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu were sitting in front of a fire making smores.

They were sitting in a slightly awkwaed, but comfortable silence, when Gajeel broke said silence.

"Hey shrimp, can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Levy silently nodded, stood up, and walked away expecting him to follow. Gajeel quickly got up and did exactly that, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone at the fire pit.

"So Luce-"

"Lucy." She quickly corrected.

"R-right. So Lucy… How was your day today?"

"What do you want from me Natsu." She said, completely ignoring his question.

Natsu was visibly caught off guard by this question. "What do you mean? I-"

"You invite all my friends to your brother's fabulous beach house, just so I'll feel pressured to come. And don't even try to say that's not the reason because I am not stupid, you got me here. What do you want." She said bluntly.

Natsu was shocked. He wasn't expecting all that. "W-well… To be completely honest, I was going to use this as an opportunity to win you back." Natsu looked off to the side in shame.

Lucy stared at Natsu intensely. "Honesty huh. Didn't know you were capable of such of thing."

Natsu was visibly hurt by Lucy's words and Lucy visibly did not care. At least that was the front she put up.

"Okay." She continued "What exactly was your plan."

"I-I guess I was just gonna show you a really good time. Try to be your friend and from there see how far you'll let me take it."

Lucy frowned at his last comment. Natsu noticed this, realizing how his words might have come across.

"Not in THAT way! I meant like, relationship wise. How far we can go relationship wise. Like from friends to possibly more than that someday." Natsu quickly over explained.

Lucy was silent for a minute. She stared at Natsu intensely, trying to see how genuine his words were.

"Hmmmm, Okay. I'll let you show me a good time. I'll give you that chance. How I feel by the end of spring break will determine whether or not I give you an official second chance. And even that second chance will have some conditions, IF you get it. Can you handle that?"

Natsu couldn't hide the huge grin that was now spread across his face. "YES! I mean, yeah. You won't regret this Luce. I promise."

Lucy smiled and rolled her eyes, deciding to let him slide for calling her Luce. "Yeah, whatever. I'll believe it if I see it."

Natsu smiled. "You mean WHEN you see it."

"No, I know what I said." She sassily smirked. "Give me a hug you idiot."

Natsu quickly complied, pulling Lucy into a warm embrace. She would never admit this to him, but she completely melted in those strong arms of his.

Later on, everyone was back at the house. The girls were in the kitchen cooking dinner, or more like helping Erza cook dinner against their will, and the guys were in the family room playing video games.

"So, where did you and Gajeel go earlier Levy? You guys were the last ones back to the house." Asked Lucy, also gaining the attention and interest of her other friends.

Levy blushed a deep red color. "A-actually, I was wondering what you and Natsu talked about." Levy quickly tried to change the subject.

Lucy, who was cutting up potatoes, put her knife down and slowly faced her bestfriend.

"Trying to change the subject huh? Must be something Juicy. Spill." She smirked

Levy sighed. "Promise you won't judge me ok?"

The girls all nodded agreeing and gathered around Levy to hear her story.

 _Levy had just walked away from the campfire with Gajeel following close behind her. She walked until she got to a part of the beach where she could no longer see her friends; the only way she knew she could have true privacy._

" _What's up." She said kind of dryly._

 _Without a response, Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss that she instantly responded to._

 _After a few minutes, Levy pulled back._

" _W-what are you doing. We talked about this."_

" _I'm not gonna give up shrimp. I want that second chance."_

 _Levy looked deep into Gajeel's eyes, looking for any reason to doubt him. She found none. Remembering all the conversations she had with her friends over the last few weeks, a small smile formed on her lips. She grabbed Gajeel by the collar and pulled him into another kiss._

" _So, what's this mean?" He said, momentarily pulling out of the kiss._

" _Don't ask me questions." And with that Levy pulled him back into her embrace._

"And then we… sortahadsex." Levy slurred the last part together, hoping her friends didn't hear.

"What was that last part?" Juvia smirked. "I don't think everyone heard it.

Levy glared at her blue haired friend and rolled her eyes. "I SAID we… sorta… had sex." She blushed a deep red color and hid her face in her hands.

"OMG!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't judge me!"

"We aren't judging you." Erza smiled.

"We're just shocked is all. Sex on the beach huh Lev? Didn't know you had it in you." Lucy smirked.

"Teasing is a form of judgement you know." Levy moped.

"Of course its not, don't be silly." Juvia laughed. "I had sex with Gray-sama too. Are you and Gajeel back together?"

Levy shrugged. "We didn't talk about that…"

The girls stared at levy and busted out laughing.

"Whaaaaaaat" she whined.

"You guys were too busy huh?" Lucy snickered.

Levy rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "And on that note, I'm done helping cook dinner."

The girls laughed even harder.

"Aww come on levy!" Erza called after her. "We're just messing with you!"

"Whateverrrrrrr." She called back as she exited the kitchen.

"So what about you, Lucy? What happened with you and Natsu?"

Lucy shrugged. "I just told him I would give him a chance to earn another chance."

"Very well put." Erza smiled and went back to tenderizing steaks with her bare fists.

This caused Lucy and Levy to burst and laughing. Erza looked up at them confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lucy and Juvia said at the same time before going back to their own cooking tasks.

It was now 11 o'clock and the group just finished eating a dinner of steak, mashed potatoes, lobster, corn on the cob, and biscuits.

"I had no idea you could cook like this!" Jellal said, praising Erza's skill.

"I'm full of surprises." She winked back at him, causing him to blush a little.

"Hey, we helped too you know!" Lucy inserted.

"Yeah!" Levy agreed.

The girls just looked at her, not feeling a need to respond.

"Whaaaat?" Levy continued. "I peeled some of those potatoes." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Everyone laughed at the exchange. They were all having a great time, just enjoying each other's company when suddenly they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Said Erza, who was already standing.

Erza had a smile on her face up until she opened the door, seeing who was there.

"Lisanna." She said, smile quickly fading. "What are you doing here."

"Hi Erza… I'm actually next door for spring break with Mira, Elfman, and Laxus." She smiled sheepishly. "I heard you guys would be here and I just thought I'd say hi…"

"Okay. Hi. See you around." Said Erza about to close the door.

"W-wait!" Lisanna put her foot in the door. "Just let me talk to them."

Erza rolled her eyes but then nodded. She stepped to the side letting Lisanna enter the house.

"They're in the dining room. Follow me."

When Erza entered the dining room with Lisanna on her heels, all laughter at the table ceased.

"Hi guys…" She said timidly.

"Oh hell. What is SHE doing here!" Natsu groaned. He had finally gotten his foot in the door with Lucy and he didn't want her ruining it.

"I-I'm not here to cause trouble I promise. I want to be your friend again guys."

"Psh! Whatever." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"I don't expect things to go back to the way they were. Maybe we can take hanging out one day at a time?"

"Pass." Natsu dismissed. "You can go now"

Lisanna nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait." Said Lucy, stopping her in her tracks. "Okay Lisanna. We'll take you up on your offer."

"I agree" Levy chimed in

"Yeah. Let's give her a chance." Juvia smiled.

All the boys in the room were shocked at the girl's response. They didn't see that coming.

"But-"

"Think of it this way." Lucy quickly cut Natsu off. "If we can't forgive her, we can't forgive any of you. It wouldn't be right. I'm willing to give her a chance to prove herself just like I'm willing to give you one."

The girls nodded, agreeing and the guys stayed quiet, knowing there was no room for objection.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to bed now." With that, Lucy grabbed her dirty dishes and started to walk out the room.

Levy followed and Lisanna went back to the family room where Erza was now reading a book. Lisanna took a seat right across from the scarlet haired girl.

"Yes?" Erza asked her ex friend without looking up from her book.

"They agreed to give me another chance. I was hoping you would too?" Lisanna looked at Erza, eyes full of hope.

Erza was silent for a minute. "Very well." She eventually responded and smiled.

Lisanna smiled back and pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Erza. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Then I guess you have a lot of work to do." She smiled, but then her face went serious. "Is there anything else that I should know about Lisanna? Now would be the time to tell me."

Lisanna's mind immediately went back to her night of mistakes with Jellal. She knew telling Erza was the right thing to do, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She quickly put on a fake smile.

"No, nothing. I'm just happy to have my bestfriend back."

Erza smiled, believing her. "Good."

 **A/N:** **So what do you think? Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Spring Break Pt 2

Lucy was woken up to Natsu standing right over her.

"AHHH!" She screamed in shock, waking up Levy in the process.

"WHAT!" Levy jumped out of bed, ready to fight whoever.

"Natsu what the hell!" Lucy threw the covers of herself and stood up. "It's 9 AM! Also, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE."

"Do I need to handle this Lu?" Said Levy settling back into the bed, immediately falling asleep.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her now snoring best friend. "Why are you in here Natsu?"

"I wanted to take you to breakfast! I have a whole day planned for us if you're up for it." Natsu smiled sheepishly.

Lucy smiled at his thoughtfulness. "That's sweet, sure, I'll go. NOW GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED."

Natsu quickly exited the room before she had a chance to her mind. A half hour went by, and Lucy was now dressed and ready to go. She wore a pair of low rise ripped boyfriend jeans, a mid-drift tank top, and a pair of beige strappy sandals. Her hair was in a high bun, and she wore light makeup consisting of mascara and pink lip gloss.

"Wow Luce, you look amazing." Natsu said, practically drooling.

"What did I tell you about flattery Dragneel?" Lucy smirked.

"R-right. Let's go."

They walked out to the garage attached to the beach house.

"Big bro won't mind if I borrow one of his cars" Said Natsu, taking the keys to an all-black BMW convertible off the key wall.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I have one of these too you know. You can stop trying to impress me." Lucy said while getting in the car.

 **Natsu POV**

I'm falling into old habits all ready. Of course my stuff doesn't impress her, she's rich as fuck too! Plus, she's not that kind of girl. Which I already knew, I just really don't want to mess this up again. I quickly got in the car, not wanting to keep her waiting.

 **Lucy POV**

Here he goes again trying to impress me with nonsense. I really hope I didn't make a mistake giving him this half chance. I've dealt with enough lying assholes in my past.

We drove for 45 minutes and I was starting to get a little impatient. Just how far is this place? I thought we were going to breakfast.

Just as I was about to question him when he pulled into the parking lot of a place called the Rainforest Arcade & Go Cart.

"I thought we were going to breakfast?" I asked, pleasantly surprised; I love go carting.

"I used to come here a lot as a kid." Natsu smiled childishly "They also have the best pancakes here. Come on!" He quickly jumped out the car. He then turned around like he had forgotten something. Suddenly I saw him walking over to the passenger side. He opened the door for me and held out his hand.

I smiled at the polite gesture. I could tell her was really trying. Double points for effort. We walked inside and the hostess immediately noticed Natsu and gave him a hug. I tried my best to hide my slight jealousy.

She was moderately tall with kinky curly brown hair and brown eyes. She had milk chocolate brown skin and was wearing a mid-length black dress that hugged her hour glass form, paired with a blazer. She was gorgeous, I bet Natsu has been with her before too; Typical.

"Long time no see Natsu!" She said with a bright smile on her face

"Hey Kendall" Natsu chuckled "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

She nodded and smiled. God I hate her perfect white teeth. Wait, why am I so jealous of a girl I don't even know? It's not like I expect this thing to work out with Natsu. But still… Natsu and that Kendall girl are still chatting it up. I really didn't come here for this; I cleared my throat, reminding them that I was still there.

"Sorry Lucy, I'm being really rude. This is Kendall, we go way back." He smiled reminiscently.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy!" Kendall held out her hand, waiting for me to return the gesture.

I shook her hand and put on my best fake smile "Nice to meet you too!" I said a bit too cheerily, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Follow me, I'll be serving you today." She said as she led us to what clearly was the best table in the establishment.

It was a balcony table surrounded by lots of trees and plants with a color changing waterfall nearby. This place was beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder how many girls Natsu has brought here in the past.

"So, what do you think?" Natsu asked while pulling my chair out for me.

"I'm not gonna lie, I love it. This place is amazing."

"Good, I thought you'd might. I have a whole day of things planned for us to do here."

I smiled, but I couldn't help but wonder about the nature of his relationship with Kendall. Especially after what happened with Lisanna, I didn't want any more surprises. Right when I was about to ask, Kendall walked up and tapped Natsu on the shoulder; Typical.

"Natsu, my dad wants to talk to you, if you don't mind."

This peaked my interest. Why would Kendall's dad need to speak with Natsu?

"Sure! I haven't seen Mr. Hall in ages! I'll be right back Lucy."

I smiled and nodded, but I'd be lying if I said this whole situation didn't make me feel a little uncomfortable. There is so much I don't know and no one seems to be explaining anything.

"I know what you're thinking" Kendall said, shocking me out of my thoughts.

I tried to quickly compose myself. "What do you mean?"

She smiled kindly and sighed. "Natsu and I have never been together in any way, shape, or form."

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Kendall chuckled at how obviously worried I was.

"How do you know each other, if you don't mind me asking."

"My father, Mr. Straus, and Natsu's dad opened this place together back before we were born. Well Zeref, Mirajane, and Taylor were born already. Taylor is my older sister by the way. I also have a younger brother named Rodney. Anyways, This is where Dragneel Corp, Hall Industries, and Straus Incorporated got started. The money from this business funded the start of all 3 companies. During the summer, our dads would force us all to work here and we've all been friends ever since. I haven't seen Natsu in over a year though."

I was shocked, I had no idea Natsu had a connection with Hall industries. Heartfilia Corp, Dragneel Corp, and Hall Industries are the 3 biggest companies in the world. My dad has been doing business with them for years. Wait… Did she say Straus Incorporated?

"Wait… can we back up. Did you say Mr. Straus? So you know Lisanna."

Kendall had a negative physical reaction to my mentioning Lisanna's name.

"Yes. She worked with us for the first half of our first summer being open. She complained the entire time, was always messing up orders, and was very rude to the customers; so her dad let her go early and she never came back. Her older sister Mirajane is still here though and she's the best. Their brother was pretty cool too but he and my brother both went out of state to play pro football."

"So now your dads only force you and Mirajane to work here? What about your sister?"

"Well not exactly. Mirajane and I run this restaurant, and my sister runs the entire chain. I didn't want that much responsibility, but that's enough about me, back to Natsu."

"Oh yes, right." This girl is cool, I forgot about all my suspicions for a second. Now I feel bad about all the bad things I said about her in my head.

"Natsu is a dick head, but I can tell he really likes you. Just know that this place is special to him and he's never brought anyone here before."

Before I could respond, Natsu was back at the table.

"What I miss!"

"Nothing, Luce was telling me what she wanted to drink." She winked at me.

"Hey! That's my nickname for her." Natsu pouted causing me to giggle.

"I like it better from Kendall" I teased.

Kendall laughed with me as Natsu pouted more.

"Cheer up dragon boy." Kendall said ruffling Natsu's hair.

I busted out laughing and Natsu was visibly embarrassed.

"Dragon boy?!" I laughed aloud.

"When we were Kids MMPH!-" Kendall was cut short by Natsu quickly covering her mouth.

"Quiet before I report you!" He said, his cheeks red as Erza's scarlet hair.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "To who? This is my restaurant." She mumbled while walking away.

I laughed at their exchange. "So… now you know you have to tell me. Why the hell did she call you dragon boy?!" I asked trying to contain my laughter.

"It's really embarrassing Luce. Can we please not?"

"NOPE! Unless you want your second chance revoked."

Natsu visibly perked up at my mentioning him possibly getting an official second chance.

"All right fine… You know that blue cat I have?"

"Yes, Happy."

"Well I was really young when I found him… I was really into dragons and mythical creatures… and since he was blue…"

I chuckled lightly, I already knew where this was going.

"Long story short, I ran into the restaurant claiming I had finally found a real-life dragon and that I was going to prove them all wrong. Taylor, Mira, Kendall, Rodney, and Elfman took one look at him and I have never heard the end of it."

I laughed aloud at the simple story. I liked the fact that I was getting to know real stuff about Natsu. I was seeing a side of him that I had never seen before. The rest of the date went by perfectly. I met Mirajane and the four of us all went go cart racing. We spent the entire day there playing video games and betting competitively. So far, I owe him three piggy back rides. Hopefully he'll forget about that.

After we ate dinner we got back on the road to the beach house. We drove in a comfortable silence, listening to music, and holding hands. When we finally pulled up to the house, I honestly didn't want the night to end. Natsu got out the car and opened the door for me. When we got to the front door of the house, we went and sat on the porch bench.

"So… did you have fun?" Natsu asked slightly nervously.

Instead of responding, I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

When I got up to go into the house, I never expected to see what I saw. Lisanna was on the floor with a bloody nose. Erza was walking around the house gathering things while arguing with Jellal. He was pleading with her, trying to explain himself for something he must have done wrong. When we saw them go into the Kitchen, Natsu and I quickly ran in the house and up the stairs to me and Levy's room.

"Levy!" I said while barging in the room, seeing something I didn't want to see.

She and Gajeel were laying on her bed making out. This is not at all how I saw my perfect day with Natsu ending.

"LUCY!" Levy quickly broke apart from Gajeel.

"We'll talk about this later. What's going on down stairs? Why is Lisanna on the floor bleeding. What's going on with Erza and Jellal?"

"You and Natsu missed a LOT Lu…" Levy got up and closed the door behind me and Natsu. She sat down on the bed and I sat down next to her. Gajeel and Natsu were sitting across from us on the other bed.

"Basically, Jellal slept with Lisanna and Erza found out" Levy explained sadly.

I was completely shocked. I felt so bad for Erza, I can't imagine how she's feeling. Especially since Lisanna was her best friend. As for Jellal… I didn't think he was capable of something like this.

"Oh my goodness… How did she find out?"

"Well, It all happened a little while after you and Natsu left" She began telling a story that I assume Erza had told her earlier.

 _ **Normal POV**_

 __ _It was around 11 o'clock and Erza and Jellal had just woken up in each other's arms. Erza had been doing a lot of thinking about her relationship with the bluenette. She finally felt like she was ready to start moving past what happened._

 _"Good morning sunshine." Erza smiled at Jellal._

 _"Good morning Erzie" Jellal pecked his girlfriend on the lips._

 _Erza fake rolled her eyes at the nickname she hated. "We need to talk"_

 _Jellal became visibly nervous._

 _"Don't worry it isn't anything bad." Erza continued. "I've been thinking… Since the girls have forgiven you all, I no longer see why I shouldn't." She smiled. "I want us to move forward. I love you Jellal."_

 _"I love you too Erza," He smiled back; though he couldn't help but feel guilty._

 _"I'm so happy there are no more secrets between us. Things can finally get back to normal." She cuddled up to him._

 _Jellal's guilt doubled. He didn't know how much longer he could lie to her face like this. He knew he had to tell her the truth._

 _"E-Erza… I have something to tell you. I don't know how to tell you this so I'm gonna come right out and just say it. When you and I broke up… I got drunk and slept with Lisanna. It was a mistake and I wanted to forget it ever happened."_

 _Erza was silent. She couldn't even look at Jellal._

 _"E-Erzie… Say something. I want this to work. I love you, I only want to be with you."_

 _Erza silently got off the bed, ignoring every word he said. Erza left the bedroom with Jellal close on her heels with apologies and explanations. The noise gained the attention of the others in in the house and they were now in the hallway wondering what the commotion was._

 _Erza walked down the stairs and out the front door. She returned pulling a screaming Lisanna by her hair. She let her go in the middle of the living room and they were now surrounded by all their friends, minus Natsu and Lucy._

 _"I'm giving you one chance to tell the truth." Erza said with a deadly glint in her eye._

 _Lisanna held her aching scalp. "WHAT THE FUCK ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"_

 _Erza was now inches from Lisanna's face. "Do not lie to me. Tell. The. Truth." Erza said in a very low voice._

 _In that instant, Lisanna new exactly what Erza was talking about. She looked over at Jellal, who nodded, confirming that Erza knew everything. She suddenly started shaking from fear and sadness._

 _"W-when you and Jellal were broken up… We slept together."_

 _Erza looked like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She had heard it from both of them, they had betrayed her._

 _"B-But we were drunk! It was a mistake. I never meant to-"_

 _Lisanna was cut off with a swift punch to the face._

 _"DON'T YOU DARE." Erza clenched her fist to her chest. "I gave you a chance… I trusted you… I believed in you when no one else would. I am done." And with that, Erza went back upstairs._

 _Lisanna was left in the middle of the living room, tears streaming down her face. Jellal, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, and Levy just stood there in shocked silence._

 _"We'll go after her… Come on Juvia" Levy began walking toward the stairs._

 _"R-Right." Juvia quickly followed._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK JELLAL!" Gray said, slapping his friend across the back of his head. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ERZA!"_

 _"With her best friend of all people." Gajeel added in disgust._

 _Jellal hung his head in shame. "It was a mistake. I was drunk. Erza and I had broken up… I just wanted to forget that it ever happened. I had to tell her the truth. I felt awful lying to her."_

 _Gray shook his head "This is a real mess man…"_

 _"I know… Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"_

 _Before Gray or Gajeel could respond, Erza came down the stairs with her suitcase. She clearly had every intention to leave._

 _"Erza, please wait. Let's talk about this." Jellal followed after her._

 _Erza put her suitcase down and slowly turned towards Jellal. The other two couples took that as their cue to leave and headed back upstairs, forgetting about Lisanna all together._

"They've been downstairs arguing ever since." Said Levy, finishing the story.

"Wow…" Lucy said sadly, feeling the pain of her close friend.

Natsu and Gajeel just sat there silently.

"But we'll deal with the sad stuff when things calm down downstairs. Tell me about your date." Levy half-heartedly smiled.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jellal and Erza were in the kitchen arguing and Lisanna was debating if she should stay and try to talk to Erza, or leave.

"I just don't get it. Is it because I wasn't ready to fuck you?! You had to go get it from my best friend!"

"Come on Erza… You know it wasn't like that. Technically I didn't cheat. We were broken up at the time." He tried to reason.

Erza sent him a death glare, letting him know that he said something he should not have said.

"We were broken up for less than 24 hours. It sure didn't take you long to hop in the bed with someone else! How would you feel if Gray and I-"

"Ugh" Jellal groaned at the thought.

"Or if Natsu and me OR EVEN GAJEEL-"

"LALALALA" He said, covering his ears. "Okay I see your point. Broken up or not, it was wrong of me. But I was drunk Erza. I don't want her! I just, I just.."

"Fucked her." She finished for him, angrily folding her arms.

"N-no, well yes, well I mean-"He stopped and took a deep breath. He knew he was babbling. "It was a mistake. It meant nothing to me, I wish it never happened."

Erza's face momentarily softened, but then quickly regained its anger. "If that were the case, why did you keep it from me. You and Lisanna both had many chances to tell the truth. Why now." Tears threatened to fall from her face, but she held it together.

"I-I felt guilty lying to you. I'm sorry… I know I messed up bad. Please tell me what I can do to make it better." He pleaded genuinely.

Erza shook her head. "I-I don't even know anymore Jellal. I can't even look at you without picturing the two of you together." With that, Erza retreated to her bedroom upstairs.

Jellal let her go, seeing that she would need some time.

"Erza, I-"Lisanna attempted talking to Erza but she just ignored her and continued upstairs. Lisanna held her head in shame. She quickly left the house, coming to the same conclusion that Jellal had come to. She needed time.

As soon as the girls heard Erza come up stairs, they quickly grabbed Juvia and Went to their red head friend's room. When the opened the door, they found Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman they knew, gathering the rest of her things with tears streaming down her face.

"Girls…" She said quietly "I didn't see you there." She put on a fake smile that everyone immediately saw through.

They all gathered around their friend and pulled her into a much-needed group hug.

"I bet you can already tell that I'm leaving. I'm cutting my vacation here short. You girls enjoy yourselves."

"Are you crazy" Lucy scoffed. "We're coming with you."

The other girls nodded agreeing.

"Don't be silly" Erza tried to rub the remaining tears out of her eyes but they just kept coming. "You all just made up with the guys. Don't let me and Jellal spoil this for you."

Levy fiercely shook her head. "No way we're leaving you alone."

"Gray-sama will understand." Juvia smiled. "You come first"

Erza smiled, grateful that she still had great friends, without Lisanna.

"We can all go back to my house and this can be a girl's spring break."

"That sounds nice." Erza agreed. This would give her time to think without Jellal trying to drop by unannounced.

With the final decision being made, the girls all went to their rooms and began packing their bags. They explained to the guys what was happening, and just like Juvia said, they all understood. Lucy called a limo to drive them back to her house and after a few hours of waiting, they were on their way.

Erza was silent and deep in thought the entire car ride; contemplating what she should do. Meanwhile, Jellal was sitting on the bed in the room that he had previously shared with Erza, contemplating how he was going to fix this mess. This time, he wasn't so sure that he could.

 **A/N:** **Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you were Erza, what would you do. Let me know what you think and don't forget to review!**


	15. So You Know We Have to Talk About Thi

**Warning:** **There's a lemon in this chapter. Please enjoy**

The drive back to Lucy's house went by quickly and silently. Before they knew it, they were pulling up to the Blonde's mansion. The girls grabbed their luggage out the trunk of the limo and set it in the foyer for Virgo to take upstairs. They settled in the living room where Virgo had set up a pallet of blankets and pillows. In the kitchen, there was pizza and ice cream waiting for them. Erza went right in the living room and settled on the couch.

She didn't really want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and pretend the last 24 hours hadn't happened. She couldn't help but think that she was just on a game show, and any minute the camera men would pop out. They would tell her that her best friend and the love of her life didn't betray her; and that things could finally go back to normal. She knew such a reality was just too good to be true though.

Meanwhile, back at the beach house, Jellal was in his room sulking and the rest of the guys were down stairs talking in the living room.

"Well… this has turned into a real sausage party eh?" Said Gajeel, relaxing into the couch.

"Well maybe if JELLAL COULD KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS." Gray yelled the last part so that Jellal could hear him upstairs. "the girls would still be here."

"I HEARD THAT." Jellal yelled down the stairs.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Look guys." Jellal walked down the stairs. "I know I fucked up, but-"

"So how was it?" Gajeel asked bluntly, cutting him off.

Jellal sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Ask Natsu, we all know he knows."

"Don't bring me into this" Natsu raised his hands in surrender.

There was a long silence. No one really knew what to say, Erza was their friend too after all. She was the one who introduced them to Jellal in the first place; they never expected such a turn of events. They were all disappointed to say the least.

"To be honest, I don't even remember." Jellal said, breaking the silence. "It was just a stupid, drunk mistake and I wish it never happened."

The guys were silent, doing their best to give their friend a chance to explain himself.

"Me and Erza broke up, I was really depressed. When Lisanna called me that night saying she needed to pick up Mira and you all turned her down-"

"Ha! I remember that. She hates being told no, that's why I said no." Gajeel snickered.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I saw it as a good opportunity to drown my sorrows. When we got there, we found out that Mira had gotten a ride home with some guy and we decided to stick around for some drinks since we were both feeling down. I figured it'd be fine since we were just friends anyway. We ended up in a drinking contest with Cana. Next thing I knew, I woke up naked next to Lisanna. I wanted to tell Erza, but I didn't want to lose her. And since it happened while we were broken up, I convinced myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong by not telling her… But that was stupid."

Jellal stood up, frustrated. "It was all hazy, but I mean, even she can vouch for me when I say I was thinking about Erza the whole time. I even said her name."

"TMI." Gray said bluntly.

"And she said Natsu's" Jellal laughed

Natsu spit out the water he had just been drinking. "WAYYYYY TMI"

Everyone laughed, the atmosphere was starting to lighten.

Natsu started to think, he could only be so mad at Jellal. He made a mistake just like they all did. Face it, they were all immature pieces of shit. He was surprised any of the girls stuck around this long, especially Lucy. That was just more motivation for him to prove himself to her.

"Yeah man… that's pretty fucked up. But I can't be a hypocrite, what are you gonna do?"

Jellal sighed and shrugged. "Talk to her I guess… go from there. But that talking to her thing is easier said than done. Why do I have to be such a stupid horny idiot!" Jellal hit his head in frustration then blushed in embarrassment. "I meant to think that last part"

Everyone busted out laughing.

"I mean… hormones man. And it's not even like I look at them this way, but it doesn't help that all the girls we hang out with are sexy as hell for no reason…" Gray said lazily, leaning over in his chair. The beer he was drinking was starting to effect him.

"Well… except Levy." Natsu carelessly thought out loud.

"Watch your mouth Dragneel…" Gajeel glared.

"Well don't get me wrong, she's hot, she's just not Lucy hot. You know, with the boobs and everything-"

"Come on guys, stuff like this is what got us all in trouble in the past" Jellal groaned.

Yes, it was true, all of their female friends were sexy as hell for no reason… In their own way. But with all that was on Jellal's mind, things like that were not one of them.

"So, you really like that no boob thing?" Said Gray, ignoring Jellal and clearly tipsy.

As Gajeel proceeded to fight Gray, Jellal just made his way back upstairs. He didn't really want to be around anyone right now. He would be a killjoy.

Meanwhile at Lucy's house, the girls were settled in the living room and eating the food that Virgo left out for them. All the girls were on the large bed like couch laughing and talking about the cliché movie they were watching. Everyone but Erza; she just wasn't in the mood. She was deep in thought over by the end of the couch.

"Erza… do you want to talk about what happened? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." Juvia asked, concerned.

The girls had pre-decided that they would give Erza some space and then talk to her when they felt the time was right. They voted that Juvia would be the one to start the conversation in a very one-sided voting match.

Erza sighed, she didn't know if she should tell them or not. After a long pause, she decided that it would be good to confide in her friends about how she was feeling. That's what they're for, right?

"Lucy, what made you decide to give Natsu another chance when he cheated on you?"

Lucy's eye twitched at the sudden mention of the touchy topic. Erza immediately noticed her friend's discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"N-no.. It's okay" She laughed, she really wasn't expecting that. "Well.. I-I don't know really. I guess you could say I'm putting my heart on the line with faith that he'll do the right thing…" Lucy trailed off. It was the truth, she just tried not to let it get her paranoid.

"I see…" Erza scooted closer to where the rest of the girls were sitting on the couch. "But how can you believe he'll tell you the truth if he lies to you about things for a reason as stupid as 'trying to spare your feelings' Anyone feel free to answer." Erza sighed, frustrated.

"W-well"

"I think it's not so bad if a guy lies to spare your feelings. At least it means he cares about you." Juvia said, cutting Lucy off in the process.

"If he lies it means he at least considered how you'd feel. You can at least say he lied because he didn't want to hurt me…" Juvia casually opened a bag of chips. "It's wrong, but it's out of love."

"With all do respect…" Levy interjected "I respect your opinion and really like that you're talking in first person again… but that is terrible advice." Levy got up and walked to Erza's side of the couch.

"If he truly considers how you feel, he will keep that same consideration in mind when he's about to make a poor decision and make the right one. If he didn't want to hurt you, he wouldn't put himself in a situation to do so. And if he loves you, he wouldn't lie to you when he fucks up period. That's what little boys do, if a MAN wants to be with you, and he knows he fucked up, he will come to you, tell you the truth, and give YOU the choice to forgive him or not and accept whatever consequences come his way to REDEEM HIMSELF. He wouldn't take that decision out of your hands by withholding information from you. Making you look stupid as you shower him with love. Trapping you in a relationship that isn't what you thought it was, believing every word he says when he knows damn well he's HIDING SOMETHING"

Levy breathed heavily finishing her rant. Her father was a serial cheater; and when her mom finally left him, she made sure these lessons were drilled into Levy. Levy saw first hand what a relationship full of lies was like, and she knew she never wanted that for herself.

She then realized her friends were staring at her with a shocked expression. She quickly cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

"I gave Gajeel another chance, but I don't trust him… He has to earn that back. If he wants to be with me, he will he do what it takes and prove to me he's serious. If he doesn't, I will move on. I'm not saying this is what you guys have to do… But I personally can't look at it any other way. I love him, but not more than I love my inner peace. If I'm in a relationship, I need a sense of security, or I don't want it." Levy didn't realize she had started standing on the couch mid-way through her speech and quickly sat down.

"Damn Lev…" Lucy said starting a mock slow clap.

"Yes… You have changed Juvia's, I mean my entire perspective…"

Levy laughed. "Well… we're all going to be 18 soon, except for Erza who's already 18. We need to start thinking about what is and isn't a waste of time. That in includes guys…"

"And Lisanna" Lucy scoffed.

All the girls busted out laughing, Erza just sat there and smiled at their antics. She may have lost her best friend, but she gained 3 more. Levy's message meant more to Erza than she knew.

"Thanks Levy, that's exactly what I needed to hear.

"Anytime bud." Levy smiled at her friend.

Erza had to admit, opening up to her friends made her feel a lot better. She could never do stuff like this with Lisanna. All Lisanna ever talked about was herself, and when Erza would bring up her problems, Lisanna would just tur into a 'who's problems are worse contest' and start talking about how she has it so much worse. She never really offered any helpful advice; before Lucy, Juvia, and Levy, Jellal was her only shoulder to cry on. She felt good having real girl friends, but she also felt good knowing that was one less thing she needed Jellal for if things didn't work out. She would take Levy's advice and not look back.

It was now 6 AM at Natsu's beach house and Jellal was awake deep in thought. As soon as Erza left, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. Just when he was about to call it quits and take some Nyquil to force a good nights sleep, he got a call from the last person he expected to hear from. He quickly scrambled to pick up the phone before her face disappeared off his screen.

"E-Erza!" He said shocked. He tried to hide the excitement in his voice, but he was really happy to possibly hear her voice.

 _"Hello Jellal"_

"H-how are you? I'm sorry, that was a stupid question-"

 _"The girls and I will be back at the beach house tomorrow."_

"T-that's great! I'm so sorry Erzy, I miss you so much-"

 _"Do not interrupt. We will be there around 10. I expect you and all the guys to be up and in the living room, Lisanna as well. Don't ask me questions, get it together and text me letting me know it's settled. I will not come if things aren't exactly how I want them, so if you would like to speak to me, here's your chance."_

With that, Erza hung up the phone feeling pleased with herself. Not 10 minutes later she received a text from Jellal letting her know that everyone agreed and will be up at 10 AM. She smiled and went to go inform the girls that they would be going back to the beach house and she was driving.

It was now the next day and Erza was determined. She woke up the girls early for breakfast before they left. It was the least she could do for the last minute quest for truth, but the girls all agreed wanting to support their friend. After than a much shorter than it should've been ride from hell with Erza, they were back at the beach house. Erza had arrived at 10 o'clock on the dot just as she planned. When the girls entered the house, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Lisanna were sitting in the living room waiting for whatever would happen next.

Erza underestimated how much it would hurt seeing Jellal and Lisanna; but she wouldn't let them see her crack, not again.

"Punctual as usual." Erza said walking in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

When Jellal saw Erza his heart ached. She was beautiful as always with her scarlet hair in a high ponytail. Her outfit was simple. She wore a green army jacket, a black tank top, leggings, and black fringe sandals that cuff around her ankle. She had probably been up all night, drove all the way here, and still managed to look amazing.

"Erza, whats-"

"I will consider giving you another chance Jellal. I will consider you too Lisanna" As Erza spoke, the rest of the girls went to go sit with their boyfriends, giving Erza their full attention. "but first, I need to know some things."

"Anything." Jellal said immediately.

"Yeah." Lisanna agreed "I'm really trying to turn over a new leaf Erza. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Hm." Erza exited the room and returned with 2 chairs from the dining room. She placed them at the front of the room facing the large C shaped couch. She then took her seat at the middle of the couch. Gray and Juvia, who were originally sitting there, quickly moved out of the red heads way.

"I still don't know what happened that night… And I don't appreciate either of you lying to me. So as punishment, I want you both to sit in those chairs and describe every detail of ehat happened that night in front of all of us."

"Okay." Jellal simply agreed.

Erza shook her head, did he really think it'd br that simple? "Even the sex. All. Of. It." She added on.

Jellal and Lisanna quickly froze at this. They weren't expect something like that… It was humiliating and shameful.

"If you can't I understand… I know it's a lot to ask. That's my only condition though."

Lucy was beginning to feel uneasy. She quickly typed up a text message to Erza

' _ **Erza are you want to do this? Are you sure you can handle the love of your life describing his sexual encounter with your best friend'**_

Lucy was clearly concerned about the well being of her friend. When Erza first suggested her idea, it seemed like a good idea. It was also late at the time too and she didn't really consider the emotional toll it might take on Erza.

Erza picked up her phone and quickly and discretely replied.

' _ **It's not Ideal… But I need to see what he'll do. I honestly don't know how I will feel about this at the end. That's why I said I'll only consider giving them a chance'**_

"We'll do it." Jellal said, regaining Erza's attention from her phone.

He and Lisanna walked to the front of the room and took their seats. He took a deep berath. He knew this would be hard, but he also knew he had to do it if he wanted to be with Erza. And he wanted Erza. He took a deep breath and began telling the story. It was now or never.

 _It was Friday night and Jellal and Erza had just had a terrible fight. What it was about? Jellal didn't even remember. All he knew was that he said some things he shouldn't have, and it was over between Erza. Jellal's heart ached at that thought. Erza was no longer his; he was single. Most guys would love the new freedom, but Jellal was depressed._

 _Just as he was starting up his car to drive aimlessly around and sulk, he received a text from Lisanna._

 _Lis: Hey can you do me a huge favor? I need a ride to Fairytail to pick up Mira."_

 _Jellal: Then… wouldn't I just be picking her up with you tagging along?_

 _Lis: Can you help me or not? Everyone else said no._

 _Jellal: Fine_

 _He figured it couldn't hurt. He and Lisanna were friends enough, and he could probably convince Mira to sneak him some bottles so he could drown his sorrows in the peace of his own room. Lisanna lived near by so he quickly picked her up and headed to the bar._

 _"What do you mean she left!" yelled angrily at her friend Cana_

 _"She left. She said she had a date tonight or something. I thought she told you."_

 _Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Typical Mira." She directed her attention to Jellal. "Sorry to waste your time Jellal._

 _"Well hey, this doesn't have to be a complete waste of a trip. Come have a drink with me, I'm buying." Cana invited_

 _"No I really shouldn't" Jellal declined "I should probably get home"_

 _"Come onnnnnnn. It isn't a school night. You guys both look depressed as hell. I may not know why but this can take your mind off it."_

 _Jellal and Lisanna both looked at each other and shrugged. What harm could it do? They were both feeling down in the dumps anyways. Jellal for obvious reasons, and Lisanna also had an unpleasant encounter with her current love interest._

 _Natsu had been telling her how it was so great how they could have sex and just be friends. Amd how their friendship was so great, asking her questions like 'what will you do when you get a real boyfriend'_

 _Natsu could be so stupid sometimes. She knew she shouldn't have been so casual about their relationship. But she wanted to be with Natsu, so she painted on a smile and pretended she was okay with the no strings attached thing. She kept hope alive that they would one day be more, but that seemed increasingly hopeless each day._

 _They headed over to the bar and started their drinking match with Cana…_

"I'm sorry… but things get a little hazy from there…" Jellal bowed his head

"I-I can take it from here." Lisanna spoke up and the story continued.

 _Lisanna, Cana, and Jellal were all wasted. They lost count of how many shots they had taken. Long story short, no one was good to drive._

 _"Don't worryyyyyy" Cana slured "There's an extra room upstairs. We can all share it. Issa sleepoverrrrrrrr." And with that, Cana passed out at the bar._

 _"Hmmmm… Nighty night then." Smiled a drunk Lisanna. She then grabbed Jellals hand. "Cmmon, I'll show you the room so y'can carry her."_

 _Jellal just followed, he was too drunk to object and just let his white haired friend lead him._

 _"I'm jus gonna sit down a minute." Lisanna said when they got to the room. "Sit with me a minute Jell."_

 _"Jell?" Jellal scoffed_

 _"HAAAA goy you to talk" She giggled and fell back on the bed, taking Jellal with her._

 _"Hey.. Why'r you sad? You never told me." Jellal asked, sitting up on the bed in a sitting position._

 _"Why'r you?"_

 _"I asked first."_

 _"K fine. Natsu doesn't take me serious… Im startin to think he'll vever be mine." Lisanna said truthfully. "Wuh bout you?" She said fully facing him_

 _"Me and Erza broke up… I told'r she needed to make more time with me n we got in a fight and things got outta hand…"_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that… We just wanna be loved huh Jell."_

 _"Heh, I guess so…"_

 _Lisanna took a lingering glance at Jellal and leaned in and kissed him. Jellal kissed back wraping his arms around her waste. She started kissing down his neck, making her way to his pants. She leaned up and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his muscular chest. She began to make another trail of kisses to his nether reigons._

 _"Fuck, Erza" Jellal groaned deeply but Lisanna continued. She didn't care, she wouldn't be thinking about him either._

 _She pulled down his pants and took his dick into her mouth._

 _"Uh, Erza, Just like that." Jellal moaned with his eyes closed, placing his hand on Lisanna's head, pushing it down._

 _Lisanna seductively stood up and began removing her clothes. Jella however wasn't really watching. He was too drunk and too busy daydreaming of Erza._

 _When Lisanna returned to him, she startled his waist. She graved his already stiff dick and sank down on it. They both simultaneously let out a moan._

 _Lisanna started off at a slow pace that soon progressed to a fast hard rhythm._

 _"OH SHIT, NATSU!" Lisanna moaned loudly as she neared her orgasm._

 _Jellal grabbed her hips and started thrusting, matching her rhythm._

 _"Fuck… I'm gonna…" With that they both came, Jellal screaming Erza's name. They then both passed out into a deep, alcohol induced, sleep._

Jellal then took over the story telling.

 _The next day, Jellal woke up to his phone ringing, Erza's face on his screen. He quickly answered it._

 _"Jellal?" Her voice seemingly boomed in the speaker._

 _Jellal's head was killing him. Before he could speak, Erza spoke again._

 _"Look… I'm sorry we had such a stupid fight. It was all my fault. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you Jellal…"_

 _"I love you too Erza… I'm sorry too."_

 _"Can we just forget the whole thing?"_

 _"Yeah of course. Lets go to breakfast. I'll pick you up in an hour!"_

 _And with that he hung up the phone. He was relieved he fixed things with Erza. Speaking of Erza, he had another wet dream about Erza last night that seemed so real. He got out over bed and stretched. When he finally took in his surrounding, he realized he wasn't in his room and that he was naked. He looked over at the bed and saw a sleeping naked girl._

 _'Oh god no.' he thought to himself 'of no big deal. It was a one night stand with some random chick. You were single. Tell Erza the truth.. She'll understand… maybe?"_

 _"Mmmm morning Natsu!" The girl sat up and yawned._

 _He soon discovered it was Lisanna. It also didn't take Lisanna long to notice her odd surroundings, and lack of clothes. She and Jellal suddenly made eye contact, horrified at what they know they did…_

" _We can't tell Erza. She will never forgive us." Lisanna said quickly with a terrified look in her eye._

 _Jellal hated lying to Erza, but he knew Lisanna was right. It's one thing for him to have a one night stand with a random girl. But a one night stand with her best friend? Forget about it. He and Lisanna both decided to pretend it never happened. Jellal went to breakfast with Erza that day, and later she and Lisanna went to the mall. All without Erza knowing a thing._

When the story was over, Erza stood up "Hmmm… I see, Come on girls." Erza began walking towards the door intending to leave.

"W-wait… will you give us another chance?" Jellal asked hopefully.

"I said I will think about it. Now I will go think about it. While I do that, you should think of some reasons why I should give you a chance. You may need them" With that Erza left with the girls in tow.

The rest of the group remained in the family room, shocked at what just happened.

 **A/N:** **What do you think? Don't forget to review! I'll update sooner ;)**


	16. Confrontation

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I love feed back and ideas so if you have any, lay em on me! Enjoy ^.^**

It had been 2 weeks since the incident at the beach house. Spring break was over and school was back in session. Erza had not spoken to Jellal or Lisanna since that fateful day. Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Juvia were all still going strong within their relationships and have gotten closer.

It was lunch time on a Friday and the girls were sitting at their new usual table, it was far in the corner, away from where the boys usually sat. The girls knew Erza probably didn't want to be around Jellal, but they also didn't want her to be by herself. As a result, this had been the new arrangement for the past few weeks. None of the guys complained, understanding what was going on.

Lucy, Levy, and Juvia were all cheerfully talking amongst themselves until Erza said something that caught their attention.

"Let's go eat with the guys." She said coolly.

There was a silence, the girls were all shocked to say the least.

"A-are you sure Erza? You know Jellal-"

"I miss Natsu, Gray, and even Gajeel." She said cutting Lucy off.

It was true, although she met Jellal first, she had basically grown up with the other three. They had done pretty much everything together since childhood. She considered them the brothers she never had, and Lisanna was her supposed sister. She didn't want to think about her right now though. She refused to let what they did ruin her other friendships too. She refused to let the hurt stop her life. Erza was strong enough to keep moving, and Jellal knew that as well.

"Besides." She continued "Who know how much fighting there's been without my presence."

The girls had to agree with that one. Those boys fought so much they wondered why they were even friends at this point.

Before they knew it, Erza had gathered up her things and was already walking towards the boys table. The girls quickly got up and followed her.

When the girls sat down, the boys were shocked. All curious wondering what this could possibly mean. As they all drew their own wrong conclusions, the girls were already talking amongst themselves, acting completely normal.

The girls were all sitting next to their boyfriends while Erza sat in a new seat at the end of the table, away from Jellal.

"So guys, what's been going on, it's been a while." Erza asked directing her attention to Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. She never looked at Jellal but she could feel his eyes on her from the other side of the table.

Natsu shrugged, deciding to go along with it. "Since football is over we decided to join the schools MMA fighting league."

"You should join Erza" Gray added

"Yeah, a monster like you- I mean someone with your talents would be a terrific addition to the team" Natsu quickly corrected himself, not missing her beatings in her absence.

Erza smiled. "Hm, maybe I will. Can I use my swords?"

Everyone deadpanned. "Probably not."

Erza laughed "I'm kidding, who's the top fighter there now?"

"Me, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal are at a stalemate at the moment." Natsu waved off casually.

Gray scoffed "Please"

"Do you have something to say." Natsu glared

"Stalemate my ass." Gajeel banged on the table "I can kick all your asses."

"Please" Jellal interjected "I've beaten each of you at least once"

"You don't count! You've spent more time training with she monster than any of us." Natsu argued

"Please" Jellal waved off "You grew up with her, you've had just enough time."

At that comment, an all-out argument broke out with Natsu pleading his case and bringing Lucy into it to back him up. Gajeel and Gray soon started doing the same thing. Usually Erza would break this kind of thing up but she couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. She hadn't realized how much she missed them. But at long with that realization, she realized she missed _him_ too.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were like her brothers but Jellal was a best friend and so much more. She couldn't deny that she missed laughing with him and talking to him. Before she knew it her eyes had drifted to him. Their eyes immediately locked, as he had been staring at her the entire time, lost in his own thoughts.

She missed being held by him, and kissed by him. She missed his presence. Simply put, she missed all of him. But then she remembered why she couldn't have what she missed and desired so much. Images that she didn't want to see flooded her mind, and in that moment, she realized she couldn't do this.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said, making sure to keep her voice even.

The girls however, already knew the truth. Erza sent them a group text stating that she was going home and needed some alone time. She instructed Lucy to run student council in her absence.

Shortly after Erza left, Jellal followed her. Everyone decided it was best not to question him.

From a distance Jellal saw Erza pass the girls bathroom, quickly headed towards the school's front entrance. Already knowing what she was trying to do, Jellal quickly went to his locker, grabbed his keys, and made his way to his car. He knew she had rode to school with Lucy that morning, and he also knew that her house was not walking distance from the school.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Erza walking down the street, already having had made some distance from the school. He pulled up next to her and rolled his window down.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked, his voice coming out a little more nervous than he had planned.

"No thank you" Erza continued walking keeping her eyes forward, trying her best not to glance in his direction.

"Come on Erza." Jellal groaned "A 15-minute ride vs. an hour walk."

Erza stopped walking and Jellal stopped his car beside her.

"Fine." She sighed getting in the car.

The car ride had been silent for 5 minutes straight and Jellal couldn't stand it.

"Come on Erza, when are you gonna talk to me?" Jellal sighed. "I haven't heard from you in weeks since that day…"

"Yes, the day where I learned the details of your… fling" She muttered sharply.

Jellal winced. "I know you're probably sick of apologies..." He said quietly. "All I think about is you Erza. I'm ashamed of myself for the way I hurt you. I regret ever lying to you. I'll do whatever it takes for a second chance"

Erza sighed and glanced out the window, noticing they had passed her neighborhood a little while ago.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house." He said simply

Erza frowned, she knew she shouldn't have gotten in the car. "Jellal no-"

"Just for the weekend" he cut her off quickly. "Just hang out with me for the weekend. We have a lot to talk about; I don't want to lose you Erza. If you still want nothing to do with me on Sunday, I'll leave you alone."

Had this been any other person, Erza would have already knocked them out and taken control of the car. She hated despite everything he had done, she still had a soft spot for him.

"Fine" She sighed.

Jellal was relieved that she agreed so easily. He was prepared to do a lot more convincing. He was also prepared to take her home if said convincing didn't work.

It was now Saturday and Jellal soon found out that Erza didn't plan to do much talking during their weekend together. She had been acting perfectly normal, acting casually as if they had never dated. This bugged Jellal to no end.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Erza seemed really into it. Jellal picked up the remote and turned the tv off.

"Hey!" Erza protested. "I was watching that."

"We need to talk about this Erza." Jellal said seriously.

Erza visibly stiffened "There's nothing to talk about."

Jellal groaned "Come onnnn Erza, we can't just pretend we never happened."

Erza said nothing, she just continued staring forward at the blank TV screen.

"Erza, I know I made a mistake, but I love you. I remember when we first met, I remember the bond we shared as kids living in the same situation, I remember being reunited, I remember forcing myself to work up the courage to ask you out. God, I just miss you Erza!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I miss our talks, I miss holding you, and kissing you, and loving you and-"

"Don't you think I know that." Erza sharply cut him off. "How do you think I feel?! I lost both my best friend and my sister because they were too selfish to think of me before doing what they did!"

Jellal winced at that comment but kept quiet. He had finally got her talking about the incident and he didn't want to mess that up.

"What makes it worse is that it was _her_ of all people" Erza chuckled darkly. "Lisanna was always the pretty girly one who everyone liked while I was just the _monster_." She felt the tears prickling in her eyes but fought hard to hold them back.

"Lisanna has always been able to have any guy she liked. All the boys liked her and were always too scared to approach me. Any crush I had went right for her. No one saw me as a girl, or a woman for them to desire for that matter. Just the she beast who could kick all their asses, and when we got older and finally developed, I was the hot she beast who could still kick all their asses…"

Jellal stayed silent, seeing a side to Erza he had never seen before. It only made him feel worse, he had no idea she felt this way. Erza was usually confident and very self-assured.

"When we were reunited 7th grade, Lisanna had her eyes set on you. You probably don't even know that because you never noticed… You were the first boy to ever ignore Lisanna for me… You were the first boy to ever see me as more than the girl you should be afraid of… You were the first boy I couldn't intimidate… you were the first boy to want me for me… with a simple smile you completely melted my tough exterior… And you were the first boy I knew she couldn't have… because you were supposed to me mine…" At that, Erza couldn't help but let a tear fall.

Jellal watched silently as it glided down her perfect face. He truly felt terrible.

"You were supposed to be mine. No matter how easy or attractive or alluring Lisanna happened to be… You were supposed to be mine." She said again, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. "How could you?" She said, barely above a whisper, trying to contain the sob in her throat.

Erza buried her face in her hands, completely breaking down. She hated that she had let him affect her this much, but not more than she hated the fact that he was the only person who could; and he knew that too.

Before Erza could react, Jellal pulled her into his lap in a tight embrace.

"Let me go Jellal. Just want to go home." She said struggling against him.

"I'm so sorry Erza." He said, ignoring what she said while keeping her in a tight embrace. "I thought I understood before, but I was wrong. I never knew you felt this way." He said honestly.

"You weren't even supposed to hear most that. I shouldn't have spoken my thoughts so freely." She wiped her eyes trying to regain her composure. "Besides, that's how it's always been. Lisanna always eventually gets what she wants. Sometimes without even trying." She spat struggling against his tight grip.

Jellal didn't budge in the slightest. He didn't like what he was hearing at all, but then again what could he expect. It still hurt knowing that Erza regretted sharing her feelings with him. Not because she was wrong to feel that way, but because he was the reason she did.

"I guess if I had to choose between pretty perky easy Lisanna and she monster prude Erza..." Erza trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Jellal knew exactly what she was implying though.

She eventually stopped struggling, knowing Jellal had no intentions to let her go.

"Erza… please don't say things like that." Jellal said after a long pause. "My regrettable actions are in no way shape or form a reflection on how amazing you are. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Lisanna has nothing on you, and I mean that in every single way."

"Whatever." She sighed "You still fucked her, so I can't be that great. Not great enough to wait for I suppose."

"Erza… It was a mistake. I wish I could turn back time and undo it-"

"But you can't" She cut off

"But I still have the facts. From your scarlet hair, to your perfect face, and not to mention unrivaled perfect body, any man would be crazy to look at you and not want you immediately. But your beauty doesn't stop there. You're the smartest woman I have ever met. The most determined, the most caring, and the strongest. Both physically and emotionally. You have strong morals and you stick to them. Many girls aren't like that. You're loyal, and dependable, and have the most beautiful mind I have ever come across. I can literally talk to you for hours and never be bored…"

Erza had tears streaming down her face, once again, at Jellal's confession. He always made her feel emotions she never thought were possible for a girl like her. Just looking at him made her knees weak. But he had also made her feel pain she never thought was possible, and in a way, destroyed her self-confidence and pride. She had no idea what to do.

"I love you Erza, not her, never her. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I've broken your trust in the worst way possible and I understand you no longer wanting to be with me."

"That's what makes this so hard Jellal… I never _wanted_ any of this…" she said sadly.

"Please give me another chance to redeem myself baby… I love you more than anything in this world. I'll do anything to fix this." He said in a quiet husky voice that always made her heart melt.

There was a long silence, but then Erza said something Jellal never thought she would.

"Ok"

 **A/N:** **I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will have more of the other couples in them. Jellal may have gotten his chance, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy! Till next time**

 **Roxy**


End file.
